The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith
by multifanfic21
Summary: Elizabeth Potter Smith is the adopted sister of Harry Potter, she becomes a teacher at Hogwarts in order to see her little brother.
1. Chapter 1

I never knew who my real parents were, I was told that my real mother was young when she had me. I remember sitting in the orphanage thinking about her. Was her hair dark brown like mine? Or her eye's? I wanted a mother and father so badly that I wanted to cry myself to sleep at night. I would get so excited when visitation day came around and then...be so heart broken when nobody wanted me. I felt alone, no one wanted me, I would never have a family.

I remember the day they came, its as clear to me as ever, a gloomy rainy spring day. I sat looking out the window when this couple approached me. "Hello." Said the man softly with a smile. "My name is James, this is my wife Lilly." I did my best to smile politely and at least pretend to be happy, I knew they wouldn't want me. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth." They stayed and talked to me for hours and then stood and went to speak to Mother Aggie the head nun who ran the orphanage. They left not long after. She pulled me into her office and had me sit in a chair. "I have some good news for you Lizzy." I looked up at her, my face unchanging. "James and Lilly potter have adopted you."

I stared at her shocked, I couldn't say or do anything, I just sat there. My dreams had come true. The next day my bags were packed and I was sent home with my new parents. Five years had passed and not only had I been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizzardry but I also had a new baby brother. I spent as much time as I could with Harry before I had to go away to school, don't get me wrong I was excited about school too. But anyway, Harry was the cutest baby that I had ever seen, I spent every waking moment with him and yes, I would even change his nappies. The day finally came when I boarded the train to Hogwarts. It would be the last time that I would ever see my parents alive.

October 31st 1981 was like any other night. I giggled and talked with my friends as we sat and enjoyed our meals and sweets at one of the long tables in the great hall, jack o lanterns and candles floated above us. The time came when we were escorted back to our proper houses, mine being Ravenclaw. I was stopped suddenly by professor McGonagall. " Lizzy, please come with me dear. Professor Dumbledore. Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong." I nodded and followed. The door to the head masters office opened and I stepped in as it closed itself behind me. "Elizabeth, please, have a seat." Professor Dumbledoor gestured to a seat in front of him and I sat. There were three other men in the room, one would become my future husband. Dumbledoor sat in the seat across from me.

He had a look of nervousness on his face. "Lizzy...I'm sorry to have to tell you this..But your parents have been killed." I blinked a few times before it all hit me, I broke down in tears and sobbed, my parents were gone and I was alone again...I was an orphan. My thoughts went to my little brother. Harry..."Harry, what about Harry?" I asked in a panic, my eyes still filled with tears. "Harry is just fine Elizabeth." I only nodded. I was given time to greve my parents deaths. I was told that Harry was sent to live with my mother's sister and her husband. Absolutely awful people. I never liked how they treated my parents. Patunia liked me just fine and called me a little angle until I turned her hair bright orange after getting upset from her insulting my father.

I hadn't meant to do it, but that was how they found out that I had magic in my blood. My father, James, would tell that story any chance he could to friends or Uncle Serious who got a huge kick out of it. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to see my little brother for many years. Not long after their deaths I was adopted again by one of the temporary nurses at Hogwarts. We had become acquainted beforehand, Anna Smith, she was a lovely lady, hazel eyes and light brown curly hair, five foot seven. She had married a muggle by the name of Jack, he was a published writer and sometimes a handyman and believe it or not I had actually read some of his books while I was growing up. Jack was a very attractive man, six foot two, dark brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

He couldn't care less that his wife was a witch or that his adopted daughter was one as well. He loved us for the way we were and he wouldn't have it any other way. It took me quite a while to adjust to my new situation; I became depressed when I learned that the Dursleys wouldn't allow me to see my little brother. I slowly came out little by little, I got close to my new parents and Jack taught me a lot about this muggle thing called grilling. "You've got your brats, hotdogs, hamburgers and chicken." He explained the workings of the grill and grilling, I already knew all of this but I didn't want to be rude and tell him that it made him happy and besides, you let the master show you his trade. "Also, I can't believe you actually read my books."

I smiled and giggled. "Oh I absolutely love them, action, adventure a tiny bit of comedy." He would even let me help him write his books, I would proof read them and give him advice. I finally had a place to stay. I loved my family, when I was 13 we ended up getting a dog, Thor was his name a year later my second little brother was born, James Alexander Smith. I held him hours after her was born and I just broke down and cried, I missed Harry so much and my first parents. Anna and Jack understood completely, but they were my parents too.

I graduated from Hogwarts, top of my class. I then decided to pursue my dream job to become a police officer. "Why not just become an Aurer?" Asked mama while preparing breakfast. "I thought of that and looked into it, it's really dangerous far more than police work." She smiled at me. "I think you and your father watched too many episode of Gunsmoke, Have gun will travel and Wyatt Earp." This granted a chuckle from my papa. "You can never watch too much Gunsmoke." We all laughed at that. I went into the academy at 17 and graduated a year later. Where I met Kenneth. Kenneth was a tall, muscular drop dead gorgeous young man. Unfortunately, his good looks were the only good thing about him.

Everything was fine for the first few months of our relationship I saw the warning signs and thought it was nothing. I had learned that he had been taking drugs from the evidence locker and using them, I confronted him about it and he lashed out and beat me. I would have died if I didn't have to baby sit Thor that week end. He lunged at Kenneth and cornered him between the fridge and wall. I was able to grab my service weapon and hold him there until I called for help. Charges were pressed and Kenneth was fired and sent to prison and I was promoted to street cop.

Authors Note: This is just the first Chapter of The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith. Please let me know what you think and tell me if I had made any mistakes. Also check out my first ever fan fic Mayling. I have made much progress in writing since then. R&R! Edited: Corrected spelling


	2. Chapter 2

A year passed and I was now 19. One morning I woke up, showered, got dressed in my uniform and went down stairs to have my morning coffee and toast. "Good morning Lizzy." My father said as he got his breakfast, morning tea and paper. "Good morning papa." He sat and sipped his tea. "Mmm...Did they catch that carjacker yet?" I shook my head as I swallowed my toast. "No, not yet. We don't even have a name yet. But I'm sure we will have it soon." That wouldn't last long. I looked at the time, took my plate and mug to the sink. "I'm running late." I said as I slipped my wand down my sleeve and into its holster and then holstered my service pistol to my belt. I kissed my papa's cheek. "Gotta go." He smiled not taking his eyes off the morning paper. "Have a good day and be safe. I love you." I smiled and told him I loved him back and went on my way. At the station I clocked in, grabbed my tazer, baton and radio and began my tore. It was a normal day, wrote out some parking tickets, directed some tourists and gave a warning to some teens about smoking underage. Like that did a lot of good.

The end of my shift came about when I saw this suspicious figure lurking around a red Aston Martin DBS Superleggera. "Oi! You there!" He stopped what he was doing, turned and looked at me. Just my luck! It was the car jacker. I slowly pulled my service weapon. "Raise your hands slowly." He did what he was told one of the sleeves of his shirt slid down and that's when I saw it, the dark mark. My heart raced. Excuse my language, but I was fucked. "Just getting into my car officer." Oh I highly doubted that. I thrust my arm forward and caught the handle of my wand as it came out of my sleeve. "I know what you are and it's not my bloody job to deal with your kind, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you would co-operate." Yah...He wasn't about to do that. He quickly drew his wand and shot at me. I may have forgotten to mention that this was a secluded area where he couldn't be seen so no muggles would interfere. He ran and I followed through alleys, streets and neighborhoods. I took a separate rout and found him in an alley way panting his back turned to me. "Expelliarmus." His wand was knocked out of his hand. "Put your hands in the air and turn around and face the wall."

He did as was told. I took my cuffs out and put my wand away and began to cuff him. He turned around and punched me hard in the face, grabbed his wand and shot a spell at me that threw me against the wall, I laid there. He walked over and thought I was unconscious; he bent down to grab my wand when I pulled my service weapon and shot him in the leg he yelled in pain and teleported out before I could hit him again. I laid on the ground, ears ringing and head and nose throbbing, blood dripping out of it. I clocked out and made my way to the leaky caldron, shaking from the adrenaline running through me, I walked in and sat at the nearest table not realizing that someone was already sitting there. Sam, the bartender, knew me quite well since I was almost a regular, saw me. "Bloody hell Lizzy! What happened?" He asked concerned and brought me over a whiskey. I lifted my head from the table slightly shaking a bit. "Carjacker.." Was all I could say at the moment. I looked up and saw someone sitting across from me. "O-Oh...I'm sorry, I'll move." He shook his head. "Sit lass." I nodded and downed the whiskey in a single gulp.

"You alright there lass?" Asked the man sitting across from me. I nodded, went to touch my nose and hissed at the pain. "Your nose is broken, you must have taken a real wallop. May I fix it for you?" I nodded, he drew his wand, waved it and my nose snapped back. I yelped in pain. "T-Thank you." He nodded. I sat quietly for a moment, I wiped the blood from my nose and had another shot of the whiskey. "What happened?' He asked softly. I looked up and took a real good look at his face and features, a piece of his nose was missing, his face was full of scars and he was missing an eye and in its place was a magical blue eye that would zip around occasionally his other, normal eye was brown, his hair was red with some grey. I wonder who this man was and what he had gone through, I shook the thought out of my head." A carjacker that we had been after for months, it turns out he was a death eater." He raised an eyebrow at me. "You went hand to hand with a death eater." I shrugged. "I suppose so..." He nodded. "Mind telling me about it?" I blinked wondering why he was interested. "What's it to you?" A bit rude yes but I was really annoyed. He looked at me in the eyes. "It was my job to go after them." He was an aurer. One of the best aurers there were. "You're an aurer."

"Was an aurer." I nodded and told him everything he listened. "Would you mind describing him." I nodded and did so. "About 5'11, green eyes, blond hair, boxed face, nose like a pig weighed about 125." He thought for a moment. "Sounds like Northam Broxwell." I chuckled. "Well if you see him would you mind sending him to St. George police station? He's got some carjacking charges waiting for him." He shook his head and chuckled. He introduced himself. "Alastor Moody."I stared at him for the longest time, again in shock, how did I not recognize my childhood hero and uh...teenage crush. "I-I know you. You were my hero growing up." He chuckled at this. "Some hero you chose. And you Are?" I smiled and stuck my hand out to him. "Elizabeth Potter Smith." He shook my hand, a puzzled look came across his face. "Potter? Any relation to.." I cut him off and nodded. "Yes...Harry is my little brother." He sat back in his seat shocked at this. "Yes...Yes I was there the day Dumbledoor told you that your parents had been murdered." Remember how I said that one of the men in the room would someday be my future husband? Can you take a guess who that man is? "I'm...So sorry for you loss." I nodded remembering. "It's alright." We sat and talked for the longest time.

I was surprised that he would even open up and talk to me at all. Every day after work I would go to the leaky caldron and talk, laugh and I would tell him how my day at work was. I don't know how people judge him so harshly when they don't even know him. Three months after we met we had drinks and talked like normal, every time he saw me his smile seemed to grow a little. "I wanted to ask you something Elizabeth.." He never called me by my nickname. I looked up at him. "I...have taken a liking to you and have umm...Gained feelings for you.." I stared at him, I had hoped to God that his magical eye couldn't see how fast my heart was pumping. " I jus- I wanted to ask you if..." I stopped him and put my hand over his and smiled at him. "Yes Alastor." He looked surprised. "You're willing to go out with me? A beautiful young woman like yourself?" I blushed a little at this and nodded. "Yes." He held my hand and we talked longer. I looked at the time and hadn't realized how late it was. "My father is probably taring his hair out with worry. I'm sorry I need to be heading home now." He nodded. "I understand, let me walk you out." I walked out the door with him. He stopped me, and stroked my cheek and smiled, then leaned down and kissed me softly. My head was spinning.

He stopped and smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for two months now." I giggled at this. "Be safe walking home and remember c-" I stopped him. "I know, constant vigilance." I giggled. He just shook his head. "Go on. Shall I see you tomorrow?" I nodded. "Good night." I went on home. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I highly doubt that anyone in the world who had a teenage crush ever had this happen. I made it home a huge smile on my face. "Oh there you are! Out late again." Said my mother. "Sorry mama." I said as I kissed her cheek. "Well you certainly look happy. Mind if I ask what's made you like this?" I smiled and nodded. "Remember that guy I met at the leaky cauldron?" She nodded. "He asked me out." She was shocked. "Oh that's wonderful! Now would you mind telling me his name? I'd kinda like to know that." I giggled. "No, not yet mama. Just wait. How about I bring him to dinner next week?" She smiled. "That would be perfect." I had a cup of tea, talked for a little while and then went to bed. I was the happiest girl in the world.

Authors note: Yah I know, who would love mad eye? I just feel he needs a little love in his life. I honestly don't know how old he is in the movies at this time so I'm just going to place him at 45. Any way R&R! Edit: For Spelling


	3. Chapter 3

I slept very well that night. I dreamt about his arms wrapping around me, I felt safe, and his lips, I felt them again soft upon mine. Excuse me If i sound like I was a young love struck woman but that's exactly it, I was, and I still am. I doubt at this time that it is a surprise to any of you that, yes, I did marry Alastor. I woke the next morning and began my daily routine and went to work. It was going to be a very good day. "Well hello Lizzy." I groaned internally, I really didn't feel like putting up with his crap today. Officer William thought he was God's gift to women. He had short black greasy black hair and a mustache to go with it, 5'4 in height, about 199 in weight and always either had a toothpick of a piece of gum in his mouth. Obnoxious. "Hello William, how are you today?." He walked over in a very macho sort of way and cracked his gum loudly. "Better now that you're here. Hey, why don't I take you out tonight? A little Italian, can light dinner, wine and music." Bradly, who was also a cop and fellow wizard spoke up. "Naw, when she's interested in rat she'll let you know." William just rolled his eyes and bobbled his head slightly not getting that the joke was about him. Bradly just shot me a smile. Today he was my partner on my tore, I decided to tell him about the car jacker. "I know who the car jacker is."

I looked over at him. "He's a death eater, Northam Broxwell." He raised an eyebrow. "What was he doing trying to steal cars? His family is wealthy." I shrugged. "Petty crimes. Voldamort hasn't been seen in years so he's probably just trying to find something to do." He swallowed a sip of his tea. "Who told you this?" I thought for a minute, I wasn't about to tell him that I started seeing Alstor Moody every day and was now his girlfriend. "I saw an aurer or ministry worker of some kind while at the leaky cauldron. I explained it to her and she told me who it was." He nodded believing me. "Oh! Stop sign runner!" We turned the sirens on and went after him. Work ended and I decided to go home before I went to the caldron, I showered, did my makeup slightly and chose a nice outfit. Red blouse, blue capri ripped jeans, heals and a purse. I looked at my self in the mirror for a final check and went down stairs. "Where are you off to?" Asked my father. "Out to meet her boyfriend." Answered my mother with a happy grin dreaming of who her future son in law would be. Mama was a day dreamer. My father gave a surprised look. "What? What boyfriend? Who is he, what's his name?" He just unloaded these question. "Papa, calm down. I promise you, he's a good man." He raised his eye brow. "What's this good mans name and when will we be meeting him?"

"Soon papa, I'm bringing him over next Tuesday for dinner." He didn't like this, I know he wanted to know who the man was. "Fine. I'll tell you who he is Tuesday morning, I have the day off so we can all sit and talk about it." He sighed and nodded. "Fine. Be safe and have fun." I giggled and kissed his cheek and left. I got to the leaky caldron and walked over to where Alastor was sitting, he was looking at his watch. "Alastor?" I said softly. He looked up, his mouth slowly opened as he looked at me. He had never seen me in anything but my uniform, my hair was always up in a tight bun but now It was loose and wavy, he said absolutely nothing and just stared at me. I giggled. "Are you alright there?" He blinked and just shook his head. "You look...beautiful." I blushed at this, he slowly stood and kissed my cheek. He felt comfortable doing this since the only three people in the room were Alastor, Sam and my slef. I sat across from him as always. "My parents want to meet you. They've invited you to dinner on Tuesday night." I Stopped for a moment, I knew who this man was, I knew he wouldn't be comfortable with this. He nodded. "What time?" He surprised me and agreed to go. "Is 5:00 alright?" I smiled as he held my hand in his."5:00 Is just fine." I giggled and decided to warn him about an annoying habit my father had. "My father has...A very strange sense of humor and I will warn him about it when you come over" He nodded and chuckled. "Its alright." We had dinner and I told him about my day. "Mmm..No Bradly is of magic desen't. We sat in the cruiser and told him what you told me. I didn't use your name. I just said that some woman from the ministry was there and she asked." This made him laugh. "He's going to be surprised when he finds out the truth." I laughed too.

Sam watched us from behind the bar smiling. The week passed, it was Tuesday morning and I sat and talked with my parents, for some reason I was nervous about telling them about my new man. I was more worried about mama's reaction than papa's. My father shrugged. "Never heard of him." My mama was quiet her mouth hung open slightly. "Alastor Moody." I nodded. "Yes." She blinked. "The Alastor Moody, the aurer, mad eye?" She asked. I looked at her. "Yes mama." She shook her head and laughed. " I don't believe you. That paranoid old fool?" My father got a spark of realization. "Oooooooh. That guy you had a crush on as a teen." I blushed, I was surprised he remembered that. "Yes papa him." He shrugged. "Looks aren't everything." My mother just shook her head. "I'll believe it when I see it." I nodded and she was going to believe it, tonight. "Now papa, you can't joke with him like you do with other people." He would sneak a bite of mama's cooking and if it was good, it was always good, he would made a face and say "Ugh...She poisoned it, don't eat it, just give it to me and I'll dispose of it properly." He got quite a chuckle from a lot of people with that. 5:00 finally rolled around, I had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. I breathed to calm myself and then made my way down stairs, my parents stayed in the kitchen. I opened the door and smiled seeing you. "Good evening, Elizabeth. You look beautiful."

I blushed and hugged him, he hugged me back and then kissed me. I loved how he kissed me, it was so soft like his lips never touched mine. "I hope you didn't have trouble finding me." He smiled as I let him in. "No not at all, you're great at giving directions." I giggled at this. "Well I am a cop so I have to know the streets well and actually give directions." He smiled and I took him into the living room where my parents now were. "Mama, Papa. This is Alastor." My father stood there just looking at him, my mother was shocked, I still don't think she believed it even with the evidence standing in front of her. "Excuse me please." She pulled my father into the other room. You couldn't hear the conversation but I'm sure it went something like mama telling him not to pull his little joke and then my father rolling his eyes saying "Yes Anna." I looked up at Alastor who didn't seem bothered by this he just seemed to look around the room, curious about the muggle objects in it. My parents came back in. My mother smiled and walked up to him. "well, Alastor. Welcome to our home." She held out a hand to him and he took it with a smile. "Thank you for inviting me." We all moved to the kitchen. My little brother James, was three at the time, sat and played quietly with his fire trucks and police cruisers. We talked a little and as always I set the table as my parents got to know my new boyfriend. "So, what happened to your eye?"

"Jack!" My mother exclaimed, she shook her head. "Please excuse my husband's rude evaluation. He's a muggle." Dad wasn't bothered by being called a muggle, he knew what It meant. Alastor shook his head. "Its quite alright." He went onto explain what had happened. They listened, and as always my mother needed a taste tester so she gave a sample to my father and to my horror he scrunched up his face and said. "Ugh...She poisoned it..Just give it to me for proper disposal." I went pale. "JACK!" My mother exclaimed again and smacked him upside the head hard. "What? ow!" It seemed to click with Alastor and he remembered what I had said at the caldron and he looked at me, I looked back at him, embarrassment etched in my features, he raised an eyebrow. "Strange sense of humor." The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone got dessert except my father of Corse. I walked Alastor out. "Thank you so much for coming. And I'm so sorry about my father's dumb joke. He only does that when my mother's cooking is exceptionally good." He chuckled. "Well, your father was right. It was a very good meal." He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb and kisses me again and whispered. "Good night Elizabeth." I smiled and watched him walk away. Now it was time to deal with my father.

Authors Note: Let's hope Jack learned his lesson. Hope you enjoyed this! R&R! Edi: for spelling


	4. Chapter 4

Six months passed, I hadn't told Bradly about Alastor yet, he knew I was dating someone but he didn't know who. We were sitting in our unmarked car keeping an eye on a bait car that we filled with fake expensive things, we hoped that the car jacker would come by and by our lucky stars he did. We chased after him on foot and into the leaky cauldron where he drew his wand, I drew my service pistol along with my wand, Bradly pulled the tazor out. I didn't notice how many people were in there but there was a good chance that Alastor was there. "Drop the wand now!" I shouted and he just smirked, raised and...was tazed instantly. I holstered my gun and wand and walked over, the first thing I did was bend down and take his wand from him, big mistake, he turned so fast and elbowed me in the face so hard that I saw stars, I yelped and began to fall backwards when I felt someone's arms around me and I heard someone whisper my name, I couldn't see who it was due to my vision being blurred from the tears in my eyes but I knew who it was. I heard my partner taze the carjacker again and then successfully cuffed him. I recovered enough to stand. I swayed a bit and felt sick, my head, nose and most of my face hurt but I was with it enough to escort him to the cruiser with the help of Bradly. I shot a look back to Alastor and mouthed a thank you.

We took him back to the station and booked him, Bradly then took me to the hospital to get looked at and sure enough my nose was broken and I needed stitches, no concussion. Our shift was over and Bradly began to drive me home as I held the ice pack to my nose. "Go back to the leaky cauldron, I want you to meet him." He looked at me. "Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" I nodded. He drove back and parked; we got out and walked in. Over the past six months Alastor felt comfortable enough to kiss me and hug me when people were around and didn't care who saw. As soon as we walked through the door he stood up and walked over. I could hear the worry in his voice. "Elizabeth are you alright?" I smiled up at him as he held my head between his hands and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Yes I'm alright." Bradly stared in awe, he knew who this man was, we all sat down at the table, I sat next to Alastor and Bradly sat across from us, he quickly put his wand, baton and tazor on the table and checked his service weapon. "I assure you sir, I have no other weapons on me." Alastor gave a chuckle. "It's alright son, no need." Bradly nodded and just left them on the table. "So...Lizzy, where is this boyfriend of yours? I kinda wanna give him a hard time." I blushed slightly. "Bradly...I'm dating Alastor." Bradly blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" I giggled. "I'm dating Alastor." He just sat there taking it all in, he stroked his beard.

I told him how I met him and how every day I would come in and sit and talk with him. "This is...unbelievable..." He laughed. "If you would have told me in the car that you are dating him or that you even knew him, I wouldn't have believed you." "Oh you mean like how you saw Big foot last year on your vacation." I poked fun at him for that, big foot doesn't exits. " I swear I saw him! He's real!" I just laughed at his story. "No, big foot is actually real." Said Alastor calmly giving a slight smirk and described the creature perfectly. The only person to have ever seen a boggart in its true form had also seen big foot. "I told you!" Shouted Bradly. I just shook my head. "Alrihgt altight..." We talked for a long time, it was time to go home when Alastor shook Bradly's hand and thanked him for looking out for me. "You're very welcome sir, Elizabeth is my very good friend and I'd do anything for her." Alastor smiled at this. "Still wanna give me a hard time?" Bradly shook his head and chuckled. "No no...I couldn't, besides, I know you'll be good to her." I swayed a little feeling dizzy. Alastor wrapped an arm around me to keep me steady. He kissed me like always, but this time It was different, he kissed me like he would never see me again, a deep loving passionate kiss that only made my head spin more, he pressed his forehead gently to mine and then kissed my hands. "I love you, Elizabeth." It was the first time that he had ever said that to me and he wasn't showing off for Bradly either. I smiled, hardly believing it. "I-I love you too Alastor."

I don't know who fell harder, me or Alastor. He looked up at Bradly. "Get her home safely." Bradly nodded. Alastor then looked back at me. "I'll come and see you tomorrow." I smiled and nodded, said goodbye and sat in the car as Bradly drove. "I recognized the look he gave you tonight Lizzy. He truly loves you." I smiled listening to him and nodded. I got home and went to bed after cleaning some fresh blood off my nose. Alastor kept his word and visited me the next day, I had to babysit my little brother but he didn't mind I needed the help anyway. A year passed, my father was having a beginning of the summer cook out, a family tradition. I looked over as he spoke to Alastor telling him about a new book he was writing I smiled at this. After we ate Alastor smiled at me and held my hand. "If it isn't any trouble I'd like to say something." My father looked up and grabbed my mother's hand and held it under the table, she had no idea what was going on and neither did I. Alastor looked at me. "Elizabeth, you changed me, you have made me a better man and I'm not afraid when I'm around you. I love you Elizabeth and I want to ask you." He slowly bent to one knee taking a small box out of his pocket, my mother gasped covering her mouth with both hands. "Elizabeth Ann Potter Smith...Will you marry me." I smiled as tears began to run down my cheeks and I nodded. "Yes Alastor. Yes I will." He smiled at me and gently slid the ring onto my finger and stood. I stood with him and kissed him deeply. My mother stood and hugged me I hugged back and looked over at my father who had tears in his eyes, he smiled and nodded at me. I was happy.

Authors Note: Awwwwweeeee! I'm gonna cry! This is so cute! I hope you all enjoyed this. Oh and yes I know, I usually update The Raven Queen the day after I update The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith but I didn't know what to write next but don't worry, I'll have something up soon. R&R!Edit: For Spelling


	5. Chapter 5

We had begun to plan our wedding the next week, we set a date for August 18th and I chose my maid of honor along with three brides maids and shopped for my wedding dress with my mother, maid of honor, Father and Alastor's mother, Imogen. She was a wonderful and delightful woman, always asked about how work was when I saw her.  
I told her about our problem carjacker she was surprised to hear that he was a death eater. "We got him into the curser and Bradly just looked at me and asked. The hell do we do with him? I didn't really feel like dealing with him at all, my nose was bleeding badly and my whole face hurt, I pretty much measured our options, he committed a crime on muggle turf so we took him back to the station and booked him and charged him with assaulting an officer, evading arrest and carjacking. It was enough to get him six months to a year in prison." Tobias shook his head. "You should have turned him over to the aurers." I explained the second reason why I didn't. "Before I became a cop I read the rules and regulations that came with magical criminal defense and law enforcement. It said that if a death eater of wanted criminal of the magical world is caught in the muggle world then the ministry will take no part in the arrest and will not take he or she into their custody and will let muggle law enforcement deal with said criminal." He argued with me that it wasn't true and he knew the hand book front to back, left to right, right side up and upside down. Alastor finally got his warn copy out and read it out loud. I was right. Tobias just shook his head. "You win lass. And good call, you're one of us now." I blushed a little and looked down. Alastor just smiled.

Anyway, I looked at over fifty different dresses until I found the perfect one. It was a long, fitted white lace dress, lace illusion neck line and sleeves. It was beautiful. Imogen smiled. "Oh Lizzy...Alastor will surely cry when he sees you in this. He loves you so." She said as she held my hands. Again my father had tears in his eyes as did I. I got along well with Alastor's family, I grew close to his sister Rosa, she was a great girl, fifteen years younger than Alastor, so bright and happy despite what she had seen as an aurer. The day finally came, I did my makeup and Rosa did my hair. "Are you nervous?" I nodded. "Yes." I'm sure Alastor was too. It also happened to be a big deal, a lot of the news press from the Daily Prophet was there including Reter Skeeter. It was time, my veil was raised over my head.  
My father took one look at me and began to cry. "My little girl...You're grown up now and will be gone from my home." I smiled at him and wiped his tears away and hugged him. The music started and I finally began to walk down the isle, cameras flashed as I got closer to the alter. I made eye contact with Alastor, he had tears running down his face and opened his mouth to take a shaky breath. He looked so handsome in his family tartan, red, his kilt was new, gold chain connecting the sporran to the belt around his waist, a white shirt under a black, buttoned down waist coat and a tie tucked into it. We came to the alter and my father lifted my veil and kissed my forehead. He put my hand in Alastors. "Today I give my daughter to you. She is yours from today on, care for her, love her and respect her." Alastor simply nodded and smiled as he held my hand. "I will."

A ministry judge married us, he happened to be one of Alastors good friends. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Alaster wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, on hand on my cheek as he kissed me, again cameras flashed not just from press agents but from family as well. We cut our wedding cake and danced. His hand placed gently on my lower back, my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, our foreheads pressed together. "You look so beautiful Elizabeth. I love you." I blushed. "I love you too." We smiled and danced. After, we were interviewed by Reeter Skeeter. "Well, the wedding of the century. Tell me, how did you two meet?" I smiled and told her. "We met every day and talked for three months." Her magical quill wrote this down. "Do you plan on having children?" Alastor just looked at me. "It's up to Elizabeth really." I blushed slightly. "We'll see what happens." After the interview we spoke to our guests. After the ceremony we went home, my father had bought us a house down the street from my parents. If you're curious at all then yes, Alastor was my first. My he was so gentle, how he held me, how his hands held mine and of course how he kissed me. We talked for hours after and he made love to me again that night before we fell to sleep. The next day both muggle paper and the daily prophet came. We had made the front page, the title? "The wedding of the century." The photo was of our first dance, a romantic one. If you're expecting Reeter Skeeter to have lied about anything at all then you'll be surprised to know that she wrote the truth, shocking I know. "It was pure sweet love as the couple danced their first danced together. The bride beautiful in her long white dress and the groom just as handsome in his kilt." I went on reading. "It goes to show that love can find you at any stage or age in your life. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Alastor Moody." I smiled, cut out the article and kept it. Alastor smiled and kissed me pulling him close to me.

A couple months passed, I was home alone cleaning and Alastor was out running some errands. I hadn't heard the intruder enter, I turned around and there he was. Northam Broxwell, he smirked at me, wand in his hand. "Remember me?" I acted quickly, drew my service weapon and shot him hitting him in his shoulder at the same time he raised his wand, waved it and cast a spell that threw me against the wall knocking me unconscious. The next thing I remember was waking up in St. Mungos,  
Alastor sitting next to me. I groaned as I woke. "Elizabeth...?"He said as he held my hand gently. I winced, my back an head hurt from hitting the wall, the muscles in my belly were sore as well from being hit by the spell. I told him the half of what I remembered before I was knocked unconscious. Alastor had heard my gun go off and rushed in and stunned Northam before he could kill me, and yes that was his intention. I smiled and stroked his cheek. "I was so worried Elizabeth...I-I thought he had killed you." I kissed him and then felt this excruciating pain, I cried out as I clutched my stomach. The pain was so bad that I couldn't speak. Doctors and nurses rushed in and escorted my mother and husband out of the room. I laid there after they finished, tears in my eyes, I hadn't noticed that with the pain there was a lot of blood. A doctor came out and told Alastor and my mother what had happened. I had lost the child that was created on our wedding night. Alastor walked into the room and sat next to me again. I broke down and cried, I never felt so heartbroken in my life, I had no idea that I was even pregnant, it didn't make the heartbreak any less painful. He got into the bed with me and held me as I cried. I hadn't noticed but years later he told me that he had stepped out side after I fell to sleep and cried as he told my father what had happened. My father wasn't aloud in because, again, he was a muggle. I was sent home hours later, I became depressed and was put on paid leave from work for as long as I needed. But when I did return I was welcomed back with full support.

Authors note: This was both happy and sad, more so happy. Hopefully we get to see Harry in the next one! R&R! Edit: For spelling


	6. Chapter 6

A year had gone by quickly and as it happened it was our first wedding anniversary. As I was preparing dinner there was a knock at the door. I put the roast in the oven and answered it. "Professor Doumbledoor! What a surprise, please come in. Would you like something to drink?" He smiled and stepped in. "Oh water would be just fine my dear." I nodded and invited him in to sit as I got him a glass of water. "I'm so sorry, I look a mess. I was able to get the day off to prepare dinner." He nodded. "Ah yes, your first wedding anniversary. I read it in the paper, you both looked so happy. Congratulations." I smiled and thanked him. "I happen to be here on Hogwarts business. We have decided that a new program be brought to Hogwarts. Muggle Defenses. And we would love it If you would take it up and teach it to the students." I raised an eye brow at him, I knew there was something else behind this. "I can tell you're already seeing through the cover up." He paused a moment.  
And told me the real reason behind it. "Harry has been accepted to attend Hogwarts this year. And I know you want to see him." I didn't even stop to think about it and accepted the position immediately. "Well then, I will let them know you have accepted." With that, he stood and left. I was to be at the school three to four days before school started. I was so happy. I went back to preparing dinner, set the table, made a dessert, got a shower and got ready. I heard the door open.  
"Elizabeth?" He shouted, I heard him walk into the dining room. "Be down in just a minute!" I finishedd doing my hair and came down. I had bought this beautiful red for this exact occasion. I came down the steps and into the dining room where he stood and just stared at me. "You look beautiful." He then gave a mischievous grin. "What's the occasion?" I giggled and kissed him. "Hmmm...I don't know. Our anniversary I think." He gave a surprised look. "Oh so that's what this must be for."  
He took a small package from out of his pocket and handed it to me. I set it aside. We had dinner and then dessert.

I opened his gift. "Oh Alastor..." It was a beautiful had crafted diamond heart necklace. "It's beautiful." He smiled and put it on me. "It looks much better when its on you." I blushed and he kissed me. "I have something for you as well." I took a deep breath. "I will be resigning my job as a police officer, as I have been offered a job teaching muggle defenses at Hogwarts." His shock quickly turned into a smile and hugged me. He hadn't felt comfortable with me at my currant job since I had the accident, he never said anything but I could just tell. "If this is what you really want, then do it." He never held me back from anything but if he felt that it was too dangerous of foolish then he would step up and say something. I told him why Doumbledoor had asked me, he was happy for me. I had no idea but the next day he had bought a house in Hogsdmead while I was turning in my resignation. "Wait you're what?" Asked Bradly dumbfounded. "Teaching at Hogwarts." He just sat back in his chair. "Where am I gonna find a new cool partner?" I laughed, well you could always take William with you." I tried to keep a strait face but couldn't and busted out laughing. I went home that evening, again, I didn't have to be at Hogwarts to set up my class for another week. I came home and saw suitcases, boxes and other things packed. "Alastor? What's going on?" He looked over at me and waved his wand making a box close up on its self. He handed me an envelope, I opened it and read it and then looked up at him. "You bought a house in Hogsmead?" He nodded. "But what about this house?!" I panicked slightly, we had only lived here for a year. "I made an arrangement with your father and Bradly. Since Bradly has been sleeping on a cot at the station I asked him if he would look after the place while we were away for the school year." This meant Bradly could stay in the house while he took care of it.

"What about the house in Hogsmead during the summer months?" He smiled. "That's where I got lucky. Our house happens to be next to professor McGonigals house and she offered to look after it while we are here. Also, if he wants, Harry is aloud ot stay with us on the weekends and Christmas break." I smiled at this and hugged him.  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" He scrunched up his face in thought. "Hmmm... I think you have." I giggled. "Well why don't I show you?" I lead him to the bedroom. A few days later we locked up the house, handed my father the house key and Bradly a second key. I hugged both of them. "I'm gonna miss you Liz!" Said Bradly. "Me too partner." We went on our way and made it to the house by evening. In no time our house was set up. The next day Alastor helped me take my things to the school. I heard Mcgonigal gasp and rush up to me. "Lizzy!" She hugged me. "Oh my dear, how are you?" I hugged back and smiled. "Just fine professor. It's so good to see you again." She smiled and patted my cheek. "And its good to see you too. Congratulations on your marriage." Almost everyone who congratulated me had read the article in the paper. Others had received invitations but were unable to come. "And where is Alastor?" She asked as I began to set my classroom up. "Oh he's at home with Thor." She helped me with my classroom. "There we go, all finished." She looked. "What is that on your hip?" I looked. "Oh! It's called a gun." I explained it to her and she listened interested. "Well, you may see me in your class from time to time." I giggled and got to know the other teachers. The day finally came when the students came. I was getting ready at home and was nervous.

"It'll be alright." He hugged me from behind. "He'll love you." I nodded and kissed him and left. I didn't dress like the other teachers, I mostly wore muggle clothing no body minded since my class was Muggle Defenses. I sat next to another new teacher, the new defense against the dark arts, this man was an idiot and I still have no idea why Doumbledoor hired him. Gildaroy Lockheart was a self obsessed buffoon, like William, he thought he was God's gift to women. He smiled at me and winked.  
I just ignored him best I could and had my dinner. I talked to professor Snape. Soon the kids poured in but she didn't see Harry. She knew what he looked like from a photo that was shown to her by professor McGonigal. The new students were sorted into their houses. After they were sent back I was called to Doumbledoors office, it turns out that Harry and a friend of his had carjacked his friends fathers car and drove, no flew it to Hogwarts. It's funny now that I think of it.  
I sat in the headmasters office, I sat there nervously, I heard the door open and saw a small black haired boy walk in, my heart raced. "Ah Harry, come in and have seat, don't worry you're not in trouble." He nodded and came in and sat next to me. "Harry, are you aware that you have a sister?" He looked up at the head master.  
"No sir. I...I thought it was just me..." I shook my head hearing this. "Harry, this is Elizabeth Potter Smith Moody. Your sister, she will be teaching here from now on." He looked up at me and nodded. "Hello." Tears came to my eyes and ran down my cheeks. "Hello Harry." He smiled and hugged me and I hugged him, he began to cry in my arms and I the same. "They didn't tell me about you...W-why didn't you come back for me?" He sniffled. "I couldn't harry...I was only 10 when our parents died.  
I was adopted by another couple and I tried to see you but Petunia wouldn't allow it." I wiped the tears from my eyes and then his. "You look so much like our father."  
I explained to him that they adopted me when I was five. "I was so happy when you were born, I loved being your sister and I want to continue to be your sister."  
He smiled and accepted me. "You'll have a place to go during Christmas and on the weekends. My husband and myself bought a house in Hogsmead. We have a very loving dog as well." He was happy, I could see it on his features. I walked back to him to the Griffindoor house, I was aloud in even though I was a Ravenclaw. I tucked him in. "I'll always be here for you Harry. Sleep well, we can talk more in the morning." He nodded and went right to sleep. I went home and told Alastor everything and cried as he held me.

Authors note: Awe what did you think? Tell me! Tell me! In the comments! R&R!Edit: For spelling


	7. Chapter 7

I slept well that night. I woke the next morning, showered and dressed, It was still warm so I thought a short sleeved dress with a black top and red skirt and sandals was appropriate for my first day of teaching. I softly kissed Alastor who was sleeping and made my way out the door with my bag. "Good morning Lizzy." Said professor McGonigal as she stepped out of her house. "Good morning Professor." We walked and chatted on our way to the school, as soon as I stepped foot into the great hall I felt someone hug me. I looked down and smiled. "Good morning Harry." He smiled. "Good morning Lizzy." He then introduced me to his friends and then went back to their table and had their breakfast. I went to the teachers table and had mine as I talked with some of my former professors. Class started and I introduced myself.  
"Good morning everyone, my name is professor Moody." I wrote my name at the top of the board and as I turned around I saw a hand already raised. "Hello, stand up and tell us your name." The shy, awkward boy in the back stood. "Nevel Longbottom miss." I smiled at him, Alastor had told me about his parents. "Hello Nevel, welcome to my class. What's your question?" I smiled. "Were you really in muggle law enforcement?" Such a bright child. "Yes I was, for four years. Which was how I met my husband." I saw more hands go up, probably questions about Alastor. "Ok hold your questions for now please. We have to go over rules first." I put a nice sized sign on the black board and pointed to the first rule. "Rule number one. No bullying, I don't care if it is of a person from a non magical family or a person of a half magical family. I will not tolerate any of it inside and outside of my classroom." I pointed to the second rule. "Respect, weather it is your classmates or your teacher always show respect. And last, do your best and just have fun. And believe me, you will have fun here. I also have a five strike rule, you have five chances and only five chances in this class. Ruin those chances and you will be removed from this class for the rest of the year. Am I understood." They all answered in unison.

"Ok, now its question time. Everyone raised their hands. "Yes Hermione?" She sat in the front row, a very nice and clever girl with long curly brown hair. "Are you really married to aurer Alastor Moody?" I knew it, I knew there would be a question like that. "Yes I did." She then asked again. "Where did you meet him?" I smiled "Its a long story, but If you're willing to stay behind after class I will tell you." She nodded and more questions were asked. "Ok I think that's enough." I had them one by one stand, tell me their names and something about themselves. Lunch time came around and again I sat with professor McGonigal. I told her about my class rules. "Oh that's good, we do have quite an issue with that amongst the Slitherins." I nodded listening and gave me some names to look out for. I wasn't going to be too harsh on them of course. I enjoyed teaching there. The summer before my third year of teaching at Hogwarts, which was Harrys first year. I sat and thought about having a child. School had just ended, It was the beginning of June and I sat down one evening with Alastor who had just figured out how to work the tv and was Wagon Train. "Alastor?" I asked softly. "Aye?" I sat for a minute nervious as to what he'd think or say. "I-I'm ready." He raised an eye brow. "Ready? For?"  
I smiled at him. "To have a child." He was surprised by this, after we lost our first and I knew it would take a while for me to heal from it. "Are you sure Elizabeth?" He asked as he stroked my cheek. I nodded. "Yes." Right then and there we made love. A couple months passed and I had found out the most wonderful news.  
I came home to find Alastor sound asleep on the couch. I smiled and quickly and quietly made dinner and a desert. He must have smelled the dinner cooking because he had woken up and came into the kitchen and hugged me from behind. "Mmmm...Something smells good." I smiled and giggled. "Dinner." I turned and kissed him and then set the table. He watched me curiously and then I served dinner. "What's the occasion?" I smiled and shrugged. "Can't I make a nice dinner for my wonderful husband?"  
He chuckled. "I guess so." We sat and ate. At dessert I served him his absolute favorite. Blueberry pie.

He smiled and ate it. "Elizabeth this is amazing." I giggled. "I have one more thing for you." He raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" I stood up and went to the cabinet where kept my personal papers and such and took out a white envelope and handed it to him. "What's this?" I giggled. "Open it and find out." He nodded and did so ad pulled out a small photo. It was a sonogram photo, I explained this to him. "And that small jelly bean right there, Is our baby." He paused, the photo slipped from his fingers. "You're pregnant..." Tears came to his eyes and he cried and hugged me."You're pregnant..." I smiled and tears came to my eyes as I hugged him back.  
"Yes." He slowly went to his knees and kisses my flat belly and then pressed his forehead to it. He was so happy. He slowly stood and held me and kissed me. I wiped his tears from his eye. "You'll be a wonderful father." Well a week later professor Doumbledoor visited us and offered the teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts to Alastor. He didn't even let the head master finish because he answered so quickly. "It's Settled then. Same rules regarding setting up your class to you as they do to Lizzy." He nodded. The day came where I packed the few belongings that I kept at our house in Hogsmead, kissed Alastor and left. Little did I know that this year was going to be absolutely mad. I gave professor MiGonigal the good news and showed her the sonogram and explained what it was"I'll have to go back in three months for another one." She looked at the photo in amazement. A few hours passed and I was beginning to wonder where Alastor was. I went and checked his classroom and all his things were there but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The kids began to arrive and I saw Harry and his friends walk in, I had heard what happened at the Quidditch world cup and went straight to him and hugged him, he right away hugged him back. "Harry, are you alright?" I moved some hair from his eyes and he nodded understanding what I meant. "It was completely mental!" He went on about it. "Yes I heard all about it Ron. I'm glad that you three are alright. Are you ready for another great year?" They all three, and Nevel who was sitting next to them, agreed. "Oh Harry, I'd like to see you in my classroom tomorrow before breakfast." He nodded and sat back down. I went back to my seat. I was starting to worry, Alastor hadn't arrived yet. "Don't worry Lizzy, he'll be here."  
The head master assured me.

The guests for the triwizard tournament were introduced and I recognized a name. Igore Karkaroff. I then remembered that Alastor had told me about it, In exchange for his freedom he gave up the names of other death eaters. Yep, typical plea deal. Been there done that. I sat and talked with him. He looked at me. "You're mad eye's wife." I smiled politely. "Yes I am. And you're the reformed death eater Alastor was telling me about." He smiled and nodded and told me how he became a better person. "Well good for you." I knew he had strong, bad, feelings towards Alastor but he wouldn't say a thing about it towards me and he treated me like everyone else. He wasn't the only reformed death eater there, Snape happened to be one as well but he was doing some spy work for the good guys. He knew I knew about it but wasn't bothered by it. A side door opened and lightning flashed in the sky, Alastor shot a spell into the sky making it stop. I sighed in relief as Doumbledoor greeted Alastor. I could see the pain in his features, he was going to have a rough time this year. I shook my head as he took a sip from his flask. After everything settled I went over and hugged him. "You're all wet." He shrugged. "We'll it is raining." He said slightly annoyed. We did have a bed at the castle and both of us had a spare change of clothed so we just ended up staying the night. I didn't know that he man who was holding me in his, wasn't my husband.

Authors Note: Wooooo doggie! What a chapter. Anyway many of you arent old enough to know what Wagon train or Gunsmoke are so just go and ask your parents or grandparents. So let me know in the comments what you think of this chapter. R&R! Edit: For Spelling


	8. Chapter 8

We woke the next day, showered and dressed and had breakfast in the great hall and went to our classrooms. "Good morning everyone, my name is Professor Moody. Yes another one and by the looks of it you just had my husband for the first class of the day. Trust me he looks a little rough but he wouldn't hurt a fly. Now, let's get to the class rules." I set them up and explained them. Someone raised their hand. "Yes,you. Stand, tell me your name and a little bit about yourself." He stood and did so. "Patrick Dobson." A Slitherin and I knew he would cause me problems seeing as how Draco would come close to maxing out his chances in my class every year.  
"How do you find something as hideous as mad eye attractive?" I just looked at him. "Remember what I said about showing respect toward your teachers and fellow classmates?" He nodded. "Well, this is your first offence." He just rolled his eyes and sat back down. That was the quickest something like that has ever happened.  
Since then I have given all five chances to one student on the first day. I got to know each of the new students. Class ended and the kids began to walk out.  
"Oh! Harry, Hermione and Ron, please stay a moment. I've got some things I want to ask. But first, guess what Harry." He looked at me and shrugged. "In about six months there will be a new addition to our family." He blinked. "I don't think I und-" He stopped when Hermione gasped and clapped her hands. "You're pregnant!" I smiled and nodded. "Yes Hermione." Both boys looked at each other and then at me. "What?" They said in unison. "Harry Is going to be an uncle and you will be coming with us to my parents' house for Christmas." At this time I had realized that I had forgotten about my brother James and then decided that I would tell him later in the day. Harry smiled and hugged me and I hugged him back. He was so excited. "Now that with that said, I want to know why my husband's class gave my students such a shock." Hermione began to tell me everything. "Yah and he made a spider dance on my head!" Ron was deathly afraid of them and I just shook my head and sighed.  
"Thank you Hermione, I'll have a word with him at lunch time. Now go on to your next class, I'll see you in the great hall." They all hugged me and left. Lunch time rolled around and I did pull Alastor aside. "Whats this about teaching those children about the unforgiveable curses? Do you think I'd take crime scene photos to schools and explain why the man in the photo had his head blown off?" He just stood there and looked at me. "Well...They need to be prepared. Anything could happen."

"Alastor, Hogwarts is a fortress, nothing bad can get in and nothing bad is going to happen to them." I sensed something was wrong, yes, Alastor had severe PTSD caused by his job, he never talked about it but being around me seemed to help it. "Are you having an episode?" He just looked at the ground and just nodded. "I'm worried about you and our baby..." I looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "Jelly bean will be just fine." We called our baby that until we found out the gender, but I won't give away the surprise so you will just have to be patient. He smiled at the name and then stated to ease up. "Alright...I'm sorry. I agree that was a bit much for students and no you wouldn't take crime scene photos to a school and show children." We sat and had lunch, he was still a bit on edge but It was getting better.  
At the end of the day we headed home hand in hand. A week later the champions were chosen. "From Beauxtaons..." Professor Doumbledoor read the name. "Fleur Delacour!" The girls from the academy cheered for their fellow student. The goblet spat out another piece of parchment. "From Durmstrang..." He read the writing. "Viktor Krum!" Viktor's schoolmates roared cheering for him. Another and the final piece of parchment came from the goblet. "From Hogwarts..." He read aloud.  
"Cedric Diggory!" His friends, housemates and school mates cheered. "Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history,  
only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory...The tri wizard cup!" He pointed to it as the should flew off of it. Again the crowed clapped and cheered. But then, the goblet spat out yet another piece of parchment out. Doumbledoor caught it and looked at it. "Harry Potter..." He said quietly. Gasps we're heard. No, it couldn't be. He's not of age, there's only three. This had to be some sick joke. "Harry Potter.. Harry Potter!" He yelled. I watched as Harry was pushed from his seat and walked to Doumbledoor and took the paper and looked at it. "He's a cheat!" I heard on student yell as I held onto Alastor's arm gripping it from shock. "You're not even 17 yet!" The champions were told to go to the trophy room and wait for further directions. I practically ran down the steps in front of all the other teachers and rushed to Harry and hugged him.

My voice was shaking with fear. "Did you put your name in that cup?" He shook his as he hugged me back. "No Lizzy, I-I promise you I didn't..." I looked him In the eye's and believed him. "But of course he is lying!" Shouted Olympe as she walked past. "The hell he is!" Shouted Alastor behind her. "The goblet of fire is a powerful magical object only powerful confundis charm could have hoodwinked it, magic way beyond the terms of a fourth year." I watched as Igore got into his face. "I see you've given this a fair bit of thought, mad eye." Alastor glared at him. "It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember."  
Doumbledoor walked over to Barty Crouch. "That doesn't help Alastor." I whaled over and got between Igor and Alastor and shot both men a look and Igor backed off.  
"I leave this to you Barty." Barty stood there nervously. "The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract." He tured to look at Doumbledoor. "Mr. Potter has no choice; he is, as of tonight a tri wizard champion." Everyone just slowly turned and looked at Harry. I sighed and took Harry back to our house in Hogsmead, since it was a Friday night and fixed him tea and sat with him. "Is it dangerous..The tournament?" I nodded. "Very. I didn't want this for you. I wanted you to have a safe, quiet school year." He chuckled at that. "When is it ever?" I cracked him a smile knowing what he mean and gently rubbed my belly. Thor whined and placed his head on Harry's lap, he gently stroked his head. I sipped my tea as Alastor walked in, he had had a meeting with the headmaster after the events of today. He sat with us and had some tea as well. He sighed and shook his head. "We'll find out who did this." This wouldn't happen. It was October by the time the first trial was announced. I almost passed out when I was told. Harry would be facing a dragon. I sat in a seat next to Alastor in the stands and watched as the first three champions faced their dragons. He held my hand when I looked away ad reassured me that they would be alright and offered to get me something to eat, I refused. I don't know if it was the morning sickness or just the nervousness I had for my brother but I just couldn't eat. It was finally Harry's turn.  
The dragon that he was about to face looked absolutely terrifying. A Hungarian Horntail. He came out and the dragon lunged at him as he made his way toward the golden egg.

The dragon saw him and charged and then breathed fire as Harry hid behind a rock, I tensed and Alastor rubbed my back soothingly, he didn't care who watched.  
Harry had summoned his broom stick and jumped on it and flew toward the egg as the dragon breathed fire again, Harry flew away as the beast broke free from his chains and followed Harry crashing into the covering of where we were sitting. I bent over to cover my head and Alastor used his body to shield me from the debris that fell upon us. Harry and the dragon disappeared. "W-where'd he go?" I began to panic slightly. McGonigal patted my hand. "He'll be alright Lizzy." I had to calm myself before I passed out. It felt like house before we saw Harry flying towards the arena, no dragon in sight, the crowd cheered as Harry grabbed the egg. He had completed his first trial but not without some scrapes, cuts and bruises. I went to the tent where the champions were and I hugged him close to me. "I'm so proud of you Harry. You're so brave." He winced and hugged back. "Thank you Lizzy...You need to eat now." I laughed at this, apparently Alastor told Harry that I hadn't eaten all day. I nodded. "Alright." Harry got fixed up and we all had dinner. "You wait until you see what's coming up next." Harry groaned. "Is it dangerous?" I shook my head. "No, but it is fun." He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and then answered. "What is it?" I smiled excitedly.

"The Yule Ball."

Authors Note: Wow what a chapter. Do you think Lizzy will go to the Yule ball? Comment your thoughts and tell me what you think down below! R&R! Edit: For Spelling


	9. Chapter 9

It was a snowy weekend in December, Harry, Hermione and Ginny would be staying the night so I could take the girls dress shopping and Harry to get his tux. I smiled as they giggled and chatted, Harry had already gone up to bed for the night. I felt Alastors hand touch my belly, I smiled and put my hand over his. I was six months along and we had just found out the gender of our baby, a little girl. We were unable to visit Alastor's family this year due to both of us teaching, we did send them a Christmas card with an announcement and a photo of us holding a sign that said, 'Please be patient, baby Moody will be arriving in March of 1995.' I also enclosed the latest sonogram photo with it and explained that the baby is a girl. They were so happy to hear this news and were excited to us at the end of the school year. "Has anyone asked you to the ball yet Lizzy?" Since we weren't in the school I allowed them to call me Lizzy. I smiled at this and giggled. "Yes in fact someone did ask me to the ball." I smiled at Alastor as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. The girls giggled at this finding it cute that Alastor would as me to the Yule ball. "Well what did you say?" Asked Ginny smiling excitedly. "Well yes of course. Now it's time for bed both of you, we'll be leaving in the morning to go shopping." They did as told. I went to our room and got changed for bed, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, I was changing, my belly was slightly bigger.  
Alastor stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my belly. "You look beautiful." I smiled and giggled. "Thank you." I turned around in his arms and kissed him. The next day I took the girls shopping, Hermioney found a beautiful pink dress and Ginny a beautiful pink and green dress. They then made me try mine on and model it for them. I stepped out of the dressing room and Hermione gasped. "You look beautiful Lizzy!" Ginny giggled. "I think Professor Moody will like it very much." I smiled looking at it in the mirror. "Yes, I think so." I looked at it a few more times and then Helped harry with his tux. "Oh yes, you look handsome. How do you feel in it?" He nodded. "Good." We finished and had lunch at the three broomsticks and then headed back to the castle, I hid my dress in a closet in my office. The day finally came. "Do you need help dressing?" Alastor asked as he buttoned his black waist coat. "No, I want to surprise you. Hermioney will be here soon." He just gave me that look, it was kind of a puppy dog look but a stern one. I knew he was worried as well, I giggled. "I'll be fine Alastor. I promise."  
He sighed and touched my belly. "Alright. Oh and what do you think of the name Imogen for a girl?" I thought for a moment. "Kathrine Imogen." He smiled. "Yes, I like that." He finished dressing and kissed me softly and then left. I then did my makeup and started to get dressed as I heard a knock at the door. I let Hermione in.  
We did each others hair. "Alright. Are you ready?" She smiled excitedly and nodded and we went.

we walked down the steps together. I saw Harry who already had his date, Parvati Patil. He turned around and looked at us. I gently rubbed Hermiones arm as Viktor clicked his heals together and bowed to her, she let out a little giggle as she took his arm and walked off with them. "Professor, you look amazing." Stated Padma, Parvati's sister who was Ron's date. Ron didn't say anything, he was too busy being jealous of Viktor. "Why thank you Padma, you both look beautiful as well. Professor McGonigal came along and hurried Harry and his date to the dance hall. Alastor walked over to me and smiled seeing me, I had on a long red dress with a lace top and a silk ribbon around it, the dress showcased my growing bump perfectly. "You look...Incredible..." He had the exact same look he gave me on our wedding day. He bowed and offered his arm to me and I took it. We danced together many times that night, mostly the main dance and the slow dances. At the end I rounded up James and Harry who were with Ron being yelled at by an obviously upset Hermione. We all went back to the house and went to bed, the next day we went to my parents' house, I had told them that I was pregnant before the school year started. My mother hugged me close and congratulated both of us. "Do you know what you're having yet?" I nodded.  
"It's a girl." My father smiled, he was so excited. "Have you thought of a name?" He asked as he fixed a pot of tea. "Kathrine Imogen." My mother smiled.  
"That's beautiful." I nodded agreeing and talked a little more. "Come on everyone! To the front room, it's time to open presents!" Stated my father. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You too Harry." Harry was surprised by this. "Me?" My father chuckled and patted his back. "Of course! You're family after all!." He smiled at this. We all sat and exchanged gifts. We were able to stay until new year's day, we went back to the school. February rolled around, the second trial came around. I decided to go with Alastor to watch and support Harry, it was a huge mistake. I was eight months pregnant, absolutely huge and uncomfortable but I was just happy to support my little brother. I heard Draco laugh with his friends and say "She looks like a fat cow doesn't she?" He had directed it towards me. "Detention,  
Mr. Malfoy." Said professor McGonigal who had heard the whole thing. "Do you need a chair Lizzy?" She asked kindly. "No that's alright professor. Thank you." One by one the champions came up and out of the cold water with the belongings that had been taken from them. "Where's Harry...?" I asked out loud. "He'll be alright." Answered McGonigal. "He'll be up soon." Alastor had gone up to the balcony to watch. Not long after Harry flopped up on deck, literally, like he had some type of fin on him.  
I cheered and clapped and then hugged him. "You're freezing!" I exclaimed as I grabbed another towel and out it around him. "Lizzy, you'll get sick." He said as I hugged him. At this point I didn't care. We all went back to the school and I made sure Harry got a nice hot bath.

I winced as I rubbed my lower back and leaned against my desk. I felt as the little one did a complete somersault, I groaned, she had been active all day. When we got home I went straight to bed, I woke early the next day and groaned, my feet and swelled a lot during the night. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in today." I sighed as Alastor rubbed my belly. "I have to, besides, I won't have to do much standing. It's mostly testing today." He nodded and kissed my forehead and both left hand in hand. The day went smoothly. Some of my students had tea with me in my classroom since Alastor didn't want me up and walking around. I smiled and we they told me how their holidays went and what they got. I enjoyed moments like these. The month to come would be stressful, painful and shocking.

Authors note: I don't feel like I'm doing my best and it feels like nobody likes this, It could just be me but It would really help if you would tell me what you think. R&R! Edit: For Spelling


	10. Chapter 10

I hung out with Harry one Friday night a week before the last trial. We sat, ate popcorn and watched TV. Alastor wasn't feeling the greatest so he had gone to bed early. I winced slightly and rubbed my now huge belly. "Everything alright?" Asked harry. I nodded. "Yes, she's just a bit restless. Would you like to feel?"  
He nodded and I gently placed his hand on the spot. He gasped and smiled when he felt a rather strong kick. "Wow...Does it hurt?" I chewed and swallowed the piece of popcorn that I had in my mouth. "Sometimes. Sometimes she'll get her little foot caught in my rib cage other times she'll use my bladder as a trampoline in the middle of the night and boy is that's a lot of fun..." I sniffled tearing up. Harry reached over and handed me a tissue, by this time he was used to my sudden bouts of random emotion changes, I'd cry at the drop of a hat. "But the discomfort is so worth the wait, knowing that I'll soon be holding my little girl in my arms." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "When you said that she's your rainbow baby...What did you mean?" I stopped, I really hadn't talked about it much and I tried to think of a way to explain it to him, I realized that at this point I was his guardian. "Well...As you know a rainbow is something beautiful that comes after a storm." I sniffled. "Three months after Alastor and me were married I was attacked at home by a car jacker who tuned out to be some random death eater that Bradly and myself caught while at work, anyway, he sent me flying across the room at the exact same time I shot him in the shoulder. It knocked me unconscious and the next thing I remembered was waking up in St. Mungo's..." I began to tear up more. "I-I had no idea that I was even pregnant and the result of the attack caused me to lose our baby." Harry looked shocked and saddened by this he then hugged me, the best he could. "I'm sorry Lizzy...I shouldn't have asked.." I didn't realize at the time how much I needed to talk about it. I hugged him back. "Oh Harry, it's alright..." I kissed the top of his head and held him. "I love you Lizzy." I smiled and sniffled.  
"I love you too Harry." We talked for hours and giggled and watched TV, after a while we both went to bed. Even though his last trial was coming up he would still help me in the class room or around the school when Alastor wasn't able to "Go on with you son, get some lunch." Said Alastor shoeing him away one day so he could have a break and hang out with his friends. I giggled at this. "What's wrong hun? Jealous?" He blushed a little at this. "No..." I raised my eyebrow. "Maybe a little.."

I giggled at this and kissed him and then gasped. "She kicked." I placed his hand on my belly as she pressed her tiny foot against his hand. He bent to his knee and kissed my belly and spoke softly to our baby. The day finally for the final tournament, March 16th, I leaned over my desk trying to at least breath, I wasn't feeling the best and there was a slight ache in my back. I saw Harry come in. "Lizzy? You ok?" I smiled and sat down as it subsided. "Yes I'm alright. Are you ready?" He nodded nervously. "Will you be coming to watch? I mean..I understand if you don't feel well enough to go. I can tell you all about it when I come back." I smiled at him, such a sweet boy. "Thank you Harry, I think I'll just stay here and try to sleep. I'll be glad to hear all about it when you get back and after this baby comes we can go and get some sweets from honey dukes." He smiled at this and hugged me, I hugged him back and Alastor and kissed him. "Get some rest, I'll be back soon."  
I nodded. "Watch over him." He nodded and kissed my forehead, I watched as they both made their way out the door. My lower back began to hurt again not long after so I had decided some tea would be best along with a good book while lying in bed. I didn't get far with either my book or my tea, as soon as I laid down I fell right to sleep. The next thing I remember, I woke up to Alastors office door slamming open. "Expelearmus!" I watched as Alastor flew back into his seat. I rushed to his side. "Elizabeth! Get away!" Shouted McGonigal as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my husband. "What's going on?! Why are they doing this to him?!" Tears began to fall from my eyes as I watched Snape pour some type of clear liquid down Alastors throat, I later learned it was Veritaserum, or better known as truth serum. "Are you Alastor Moody! Are you?!" Questioned Doumbledoor who had Alastor by the collar. "No..." He answered. "Is he in this room?!" The magic eye pointed towards Alastor's seven compartment trunk. "Harry get away from there!" Shouted Doumbledoor. He came and stood in front of me, I was upset and so very confused.  
Snape waved his wand unlocking the trunk, one by one the lids opened, at the bottom was Alastor. It all finally occurred to me what was going on. "Alastor!" I yelled down to him, tears stung my eyes, Doumbledoor had to hold me back or else id fall down there with him. A strange noise was heard behind me and I looked with the others, the fake Alastor's face began to change, he took out the eye and it zipped around on the floor. Sitting in Alastor's chair was Barty Crouch Jr. I went completely pail.

How long was this going on? Is the child I'm carrying my husbands or his? I was terrified, stressed and worried. Alastor was transferred to the hospital wing where he rested for a long time. I made sure that I was the first person he saw when he woke, at this point the pain in my lower back had gotten worse but I ignored it.  
He groaned as he woke and opened his eye, as planned he saw me. "Elizabeth...Oh Elizabeth...I'm so sorry..." I hugged him and we both cried. "Alastor...I-I have to ask you something...I need to know...Before all this happened, did I tell you that I was pregnant?" He looked at me and nodded. "Yes"  
I broke down and cried, he held me as close as he possibly could slowly gaining his strength back. He placed his hand on my belly. I smiled at him. "It's a little girl, Kathrine Imogen." He began to cry and kissed my belly, I wiped his tears away. I winced as I felt a strange pop and then a sharp pain, I gasped. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, I felt something warm run down my leg and I looked down. My water had broken. "I-It's time..." Alastor had shouted for a nurse, they all quickly ran in and assessed the situation and I was quickly ushered into a bed. Alastor was helped to a chair next to my bed.  
"Lizzy, you need to push now." Said one of the nurses. I shook my head, everything hurt so much, I cried. "I-I can't.." Alastor held my hand. "Lizzy." I looked up at him, he rarely used my nickname. "You must." I was scared but he was there with me, like he had promised the day that I told him that I was pregnant. I pushed.  
Being shot or having my nose broken couldn't comepare the the pain that I was now feeling, it didn't last. After about four minutes of pushing, a high pitched whale filled the room. "She's here!" Shouted Madam Pomfrey. They quickly cleaned her up and laid her on my chest. I had tears and sweat rolling down my face. Alastor had moved to sit behind me and he held us both whispering in my ear. "You did it...I'm so porud of you..You're so amazing, so strong." I smiled up at him and looked back at our baby. "Kathrine Imogen Moody." I smiled sniffling hearing her coo softly. "That's your name little one." She had a head full of red hair like her father's once was, I remember the photo Alastor's mother showed me of him, she had his hair, his nose and his eyes. Yes this was his daughter. After a while Alastor held Katie for the first time in his arms. His gaze never broke from her, tears welled in his eyes as he spoke to her gently. He had missed so much but it wasn't his fault. "I'm your daddy...And I love you so much little one. My little Katie." He sniffed. He fell in love for the second time in his life and it was beautiful to watch. We both shed tears.

Authors Note: Ok to any of my readers who are parents, If I was at all wrong about what goes on with pregnancy or labor then I am sorry but I've never had children and am just going by google searches and what my sister told me about hers along with other family member's and my mothers experience with me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Oh also I did add a request someone had of Harry reacting to Elizabeth's pregnancy more and I hope that this was satisfactory. Enjoy!R&R! Edit: For spelling


	11. Chapter 11

The school year came to an end and we packed up our house in Hogsmead and moved back home for the summer. Doumbledoor had offered Alastor the DADA teaching position again but he kindly declined the offer. I had decided to make a huge family dinner that night, seeing that both my parents and Alastor's parents and sister would be joining us for dinner since he hadn't seen his parents since before the school year started and I hadn't seen mine since Christmas and both sides were so excited to meet Katie. Unfortunately Harry wasn't able to join us but we would be seeing him again in three weeks' time. I put little Katie down for her nap and began to fix dinner. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I smiled leaning the back of my head against his chest. "Hello." He kissed the top of my head. "Hello, care for some help?" I closed my eyes as he kissed the top of my head. "I'd love some." He began chopping some potatoes, onions, carrots and celery as I tended to the chicken.  
Thor laid on the rug in the kitchen hoping that some food would fall to the floor, no luck this time. "I could hear everything that was being said in the room while I was in the trunk..." I don't know why he thought that this was a good time to bring this up. "You mean conversations and things like that?" He nodded. When he said everything he meant everything, even husbandly duties. Did I feel violated by them, even after finding out that it wasn't Alastor? No, but now that I think about it he did seem akward, like he wasn't sure. That should have given me some idea that this wasn't Alastor because he was almost always sure about everything. I had gone to his trial a month later and as it turned out he really didn't want anything to do with those duties, apparently he had fallen in love with me and didn't want to cause me any pain. It sounds crazy I know, I just sat by Alastor during the trial. "How does that make any sense?" I must have said it out loud because I ended up getting a lot of looks. We talked about this as we made dinner. "I'm not afraid of you because of this, I never have been and I never will be. I love you Alastor."  
He smiled at me and kissed me softly and then ate a cookie. "Oi! Save some room, besides, those are for dessert." He just laughed and helped me clean up the kitchen.  
My parents were the first to arrive, Bradly was already here but had to go to work. I hugged them as they came through the door. "Where is she? Where's little Katie?"  
As soon as he asked she began to cry. "That would be her now. And about time too, she's been asleep all day." I went upstairs and brought her back down with me. My parents got to hold her, she quickly bonded with my father, boy she loved her grandpa Jack. When she grew older she would call Alastors father Pappap. Everyone came,  
talked and got to hold Katie. "Oh she's got her daddy's red hair." Said Imogen happily as she held Katie.

"She's got a lot of it too." Stated Tobias as he gazed at her. "She looks like Alastor too." He said as he reached over and held her little hand, she wrapped her fingers around his finger. "How does she sleep at night?" Asked my mother. "She sleeps for about four hours and then wakes for either a nappy change or a feeding and then goes right back to sleep. What was Alastor like as a baby?" Tobias laughed. "He cried all the time and would wake every hour for a feeding or a changing."  
Alastor shook his head. "And Rosa was the good baby." Rosa smirked at this and sipped her tea. "James was pretty good too. Slept about eight hours a night." Stated my father like it was nothing. "What? No way, I hardly believe it." Said Imogen shocked. My mother and my self nodded. "Yes, he wouldn't wake for a feeding or a changing. We'd only know he was awake when we'd go in and he was just lying there cooing happily." James was a very good baby. Katie began to fuss. "Oh my, what's wrong with grandma's little angel?" Asked Imogen. "She's just hungry." I grabbed one of her blankets and draped it over my shoulder and began to feed her as we continued to talk. She fell back to sleep once she was full. Alastor's parents had left after a while and my mother stayed to help with the dishes while my father and Alastor talked. "I heard what happened...With Alastor..Are you alright?." I nodded. "Yes I'm just fine, Alastor has been having trouble with his eye, it's been getting stuck in mid rotation, the only thing that works is taking it out and putting it in water. He needs to get it looked at." She nodded as she put the plate she was drying away. "Your father knows nothing about this." I nodded, it was for the best. All of the sudden I heard my father shout from the other room.  
"Bloody hell! It comes out!" I sighed and then I heard Alastor laugh about this, he knew how my father was. Not long after I heard my father yell. "WHAT?!" Alastor had told my father about the incident. He came into the room. "Why didn't you say anything about this Lizzy? Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and shot a look at Alasor who just looked sheepish and backed away. I explained everything to my father and he just sat there. "I'm going to kill him..." I chuckled at this. "The Dementors beat you to it." He just grumbled and hugged me. My mother had stepped out to talk to Alastor and explained to him that she hadn't told dad any of this After the dishes were done and the anger was forgotten about my parents had gone home and it was time for bed.

Three weeks had passed and we were invited to stay at the headquarters of the order. The only ones who were there were Serious, Hermione, Molly Weasly and her daughter Ginny. Katie was sound asleep in her carrier so I just set her on the table to sleep, all three women just gawked over her commenting on her hair, how cute she was and how much she looked like her father. I smiled watching this. "Hello Lizzy." I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I tured around and tears came to my eyes. "Uncle Serious..." He hugged me tight. "Look at how you have grown. You've turend into a beautiful woman." I smiled. Alastor had Kreacher take Katie's baby things and our bags to our room. "I'm sorry that I couldn't come to the wedding...I would have loved to have seen you. You chose a good man to marry." I giggled at this and smiled at Alastor. "Yes I did." Not long after more people began to come in, the rest of the Weasly clan, Remus Lupin and a girl named Nymphadora Tonks, who Alastor had been training. She was a great girl, always so happy and bubbly. Katie had been woken up by the noise and began to cry. "Oh, oh my, come here to aunt Molly."  
I was about to go to Katie when Molly got her out of her seat. I smiled at this and watched. "Shhhh its ok little one, did they wake you?" She shot a look to her twin sons Fred and George. "Sorry mum." They both said in unison. Tonks smiled and hugged me. "Hi Lizzy. How are you?" I smiled and hugged back so happy to see her.  
"Hello Tonks! I'm wonderful." I had only got to meet her once, she knew we had a daughter but she never got to meet her. Alastor walked over to Molly and she gently handed Katie to him. "Hello, daddy's got you now. It's alright, no tears." He walked over and kissed her forehead and held her. Tonks looked at her. "She so small."  
I giggled as she looked at Katie, Katie studied the new face in the room, there were so many of them and she was so confused and upset by it, but she wasn't bothered by Tonks. "Hello Katie. My name is Tonks." Katie quietly babbled at her. This made Tonks smile. "She looks like Moody." I would hear this quite a bit while Katie was growing up, I would roll my eyes about it and Alastor would just smile proudly. Alastor Kissed Katies forehead and gently handed her to me and kissed me. "I'll be back soon. I love you both." I smiled and held Katie gently. "We love you too." He took Remus, Tonks and a few others to Privet drive to get Harry. "How old is she now?" Asked Molly wiping up the table. "She's four months." Hermione came over and studied Katie and she studied her back. "You do look like your dad." Katie just cooed at the new face and then began to smack her lips indicating that she was hungry. "Alright, I know." I sat down in a chair, draped her soft blanket over my shoulder and fed her. "Would you like some pumkin juice Lizzy?" Asked Molly who was pouring herself a glass. "Oh yes please." She poured me one and handed it to me.  
"James and Lilly would have loved her." Said Serious sitting at the end of the table. I smiled. "I wish dad would have walked me down the isle. I'm glad Jack did."  
Serious nodded. "Jack raised and loved you as his own and he did a wonderful job. How did he react to finding out you were with mad eye." Arthur spoke up. "We uhh..  
avoid calling him mad eye around the baby. Ron doesn't think it's a good idea." Ron shrugged. "She shouldn't know that her father gets called names." Molly smiled proudly at her youngest son and ruffled his hair. I shared a look with Serous and he nodded. "Smart young man." After I burped Katie I allowed Hermione to hold her.  
Those two go along great together.

Authors note: Awe some daddy daughter time! Don't worry there will be more of that later! Oh and I may have left out that Katie was born March 17th 1995. Also for the diehard Harry Potter fans, see if you can pick out the cannon stuff that I added, not just in this chapter but in any of the chapters. Also please forgive any mistakes made. More on the order in the next chapter! R&R! Edit: For Spelling


	12. Chapter 12

After a while Hermione gently passed Katie to Ginny and she fell to sleep quietly, I put her back in her carrier on the table. I talked to Molly a bit and she gave me some advice which I didn't mind having. "She sleeps very well, when she does wake Alastor usually gets to her first. Which is why I stated preparing bottles."  
She smiled. "I've never seen him so happy or so at peace." Comented Arthur. "You've done him a lot of good." I smiled at this. Arthur told me stories about how he was before he met me. His paranoia went as far as him smashing a birthday gift someone had gotten him thinking it was a basilisk egg. And even if it as a basilisk egg what would he even do with it? I shook my head hearing some of this. "He still has his moments. Mostly based around Katie, he has to watch her when she does her back and tummy time, it's not like she can get up and walk away. I think he's more worried about her picking something up off the floor and eating it." Auther laughed at this. "Yes I can see that. When it comes to your own child you can't be too vigilant." I nodded agreeing with him. "Oh a bit of interaction while doing tummy time is good for her and I'm sure she loves her daddy very much." Chimed in Molly wiping her hands on a towel. "Oh yes, he's her favorite person." I looked over at Serious and Remus who were just looking at Katie, watching her sleep and quietly chatting amongst themselves. Everything was so quiet until a loud bang was heard which startled and woke Katie. "Oh no, shhhh shhh..." I picked her up and cradled her and rubbed her back. "It's ok...Everything is ok, mama's got you." Molly threw her dish towel onto the kitchen counter and walked out and not a moment later walked back in with Fred and George following behind her, unvolenterily, she had them both by the ear, sat them down and scolded them. "I don't care if you can use magic outside of school." Both boys sat there looking at their feet, but they were listening. Katie calmed down and was now cooing. "You don't need to use your wands for every little thing. Lizzy has just gotten little Katie to sleep and now look what you have done,  
you woke the baby with your shenanigans. What have you to say for yourselves?" The boys looked over at me. "Sorry professor..." Said Fred sincerely. "We didn't mean anything by it and didn't remember that Katie was even here." Stated George, I smiled. "It's alright, and try not to do it again. She's alright boys, look, she's back to sleep now." They both looked at her and smiled and quietly walked back out, their mother shaking her head at them. "Oh those boy's." I giggled at this and put Katie back in her carrier to sleep. "Go on and set up her cot, I'll keep an eye on her." I smiled. "Thank you Molly." I hugged her and went up to our room and fixed everything up and came back down and had a hot cup of tea. There was going to be a meeting in the kitchen so I took katie up to the room and moved her from the carrier to her cot. I put a listening charm on the room so I could hear her while I was down in the kitchen with everyone else, not long after Alastor and the others returned with Harry.

I hugged Alastor as he walked into the kitchen. "Where's Katie?" He asked, I smiled ad stroked his cheek. "She's up in our room sound asleep. She's fine." He nodded and softly kissed me. I understood what was going on and just listened. They talked about how they would move Harry when he came of age. "A portkey cannot be made near the dursleys home." Stated Kingsly, I began to think my way around things. "Is there anything that says that one can't be made and brought to the location?" Kingsly thought for a moment. "Well...no." Serious motioned his hand toward me. "There, that's settled then." Kingsly looked at me. "Do you know how to make one?" I shook my head. "No, I did read about them when I was little. It sounded complicated." They all agreed. "I'll take care of it. If you can find me an object that four to five people can hold at once." I smiled, I knew of just the object. "I can do that." The meeting ended and dinner was just about ready, Harry and the other kids came down,  
Katie in Hermione's arms. "She just woke up and didn't even make a sound." I smiled and took Katie from Hermione. "That's alright. She's not one to fuss much." We went into the kitchen and smiled when Harry walked over and hugged me, I hugged him back with one arm and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you." He smiled not wanting to let go. "I missed you too." Katie squealed at Harry somehow recognizing him. "Hello Katie, look how big you've gotten. May I hold her?" I smiled. "Yes but you should eat first." He did so, he had two helpings of the stew Molly had made and was it the best stew that I had ever eaten. I gently put Katie into his arms.  
Katie looked up at him and studied his face and cooed. "Do you remember me? No, I don't suppose you do...I'm Harry, your uncle." Katie blew raspberries and babbled at him. "No no, Honest." It was cute, he acted as if he knew what Katie was saying. They got along great with each other. Harry gave Katie back when she began to yawn.  
"It is way past your bed time." Stated Alastor as he stroked her cheek. I looked at the time and gasped, ten o'clock. "Two hours late." Harry chuckled at this. "Sounds like she's been spoiled tonight." I nodded agreeing and took her back upstairs, changed her nappy and put her in her bedclothes and got into mine. I felt Alastor's arms wrap around me as I stretched. "Mmmm...Hello." I said as I turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek." How did it go? Getting Harry I mean, any trouble?"  
He kissed my forehead softly and began to dress for bed. "None at all. I just wish It was a bit more cloudy." He explained why, I nodded agreeing with this. "How was Katie while I was gone?" He asked, wincing as he took off his leg. "She was delightful as always, got along with everyone." He smiled hearing this. "I still can't believe she's here..." He trailed off and sighed. I knew why, he missed my entire pregnancy. "Hey, it's alright." I sat next to him and held his hand. "This was nothing that you could have prevented." He was outnumbered after all, two to one. And from what I heard from the trial he had put up an amazing fight. I stroked his cheek giving him a smile.

He took my hand and kissed him. "You're still a wonderful husband and father." He smiled at this and hugged me. I stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. "Come on, I know you're tired." He chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" I nodded. "You're also in pain. You hardly sat at dinner." He just shrugged and nodded and I gave him a tonic for it which also helped him sleep. He kissed me softly and held me close. "Good night Elizabeth, I love you." I kissed him back. "Good night Alastor, I love you too."  
I yawned and fell to sleep. We spent a few weeks there. Harry bonded a little more with Katie. He sniffed and made a face. "Ugh..What is that smell?" He looked at Katie. "Was that you?" Alastor laughed. "Aye son, she's done her business." I giggled ans changed her nappy. "How does one baby make such a big stink?" Katie protested against the cold air hitting her bottom and whined. "I know, mama is almost finished." I finished changing her and let her have some back and tummy time and as I had said earlier Alastor sat on the floor and watched her. He smiled as she kicked her little legs and shook a rattling toy. She lost her grip and dropped it on her face and made a little grunting noise along with a dissatisfied face. Alastor chuckled at this. "Oh my, are you alright there?" Katie just babbled. The weeks passed and we moved back to our house in hogsmead. Harry stayed with us and helped me set Katie's room up. The next day Alastor went with me to set up my classroom, I put an extra pack and play in my office in case I had Katie with me, which I did at that moment. She sat in it and played with her toys and squealed which caught her daddy's attention. He walked over to the playpen and looked in and smiled. "What's up my flower?" Katie reached up to him wanting held. He smiled and oblidged. "Up we go."  
He held her close and talked to her, I smiled at this. He really was a good father. Katie watched as McGonigal came in and she cooed quietly as we talked. "Look how big you've gotten. And even more hair. Will she be joining us this school year?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes, maybe half days." McGonigal nodded and got to hold her. Katie cooed and grabbed the brim of Mcgonigals pointed hat. "That's my hat. Oh such a clever baby you are. I think Trewlani will enjoy her." Everyone would enjoy her. Everyone except...Deloris Umbridge...

Authors Note: Bonding time with uncle Harry! So cute! Let's see what trouble Katie can cause for the new DADA teacher. R&R! Edit: For Spelling


	13. Chapter 13

The school year began and I had gotten an example of what Deloris Umbridge was like at the beginning of the year feast. I could read her like a book, fake, power hungry and an overly sweet nature which was a ruse to cover up her sociopathic tendencies and sadistic ways, which I had learned later. All wrapped up in a bubblegum pink wool dress and shoes to match. Alastor had warned me about her, and so far he was right. I got to meet my new students the next morning, I introduced myself,  
read my rules and got to meet my new students. "And this." I picked up Katie out of her pack and play, she was now five months old and had on a short sleeve floral romper that was perfect for the warm summer weather. "Is Katie Imogen Moody." The room was then filled with oooh's and awwww's as I held the chubby baby up. Lavender Brown raised her hand. "Yes Lavender?" She stood and smiled. "May I hold her?" I wasn't sure about it. "That would depend on if she wants you to. But come on up."  
She smiled and came to the front of the class. "Can I hold you Katie?" Katie looked at Lavender and then at me and then just buried her face into my shoulder as to hide. "No I guess not, but remember she is new to all this. I'm sure she'll warm up later." Harry smiled and waved to her and Katie squealed loudly seeing her uncle.  
At lunch time I took her with me to the great hall and again the teachers mad over her and then she saw Deloris Umbridge who happened to be sitting next to me. She cooed as she saw her pink outfit and made grabby hands toward it. "Oh...Hello. Stay away please." Katie blew bubbles and reached for her. "It's ok Katie, stay with mama, look there's professor Trulawni." I said as she approached. "Hello professor." Trulawni smiled. "Hello Lizzy, your aura is very bright today as is little Katies,  
such a bright future she has. I see good things." I smiled and Katie reached for her. She held her through most of the meal. "A child has no business being at Hogwarts." Said Umbridge, she made no eye contact with me while stating this and just cut her food in a prim and proper way. I looked over at her a bit taken back.  
"Well, this is a school, where children come to learn so I'd say, yah this is a place where children should be. Unless you're talking about my Katie, then in that case it is none of your concern." She just tilted her head a bit. "Hmp." She said in that sickeningly sweet tone, I already knew that I would be having problems with her, a lot of them. "No need to be so defensive dear. I meant no harm by it." I raised an eye brow at her. "If you say so." I finished lunch and took Katie to see Harry in the courtyard before school ended. "She's not even teaching us how to defend herself, she says there's no threat." Stated Hermione furiously.  
I nodded half listening. "Tred carefully with her..." I said absent mindedly. "I'm sorry?" Asked Hermione. "Blimey, you're really starting to sound like Alastor." Stated Ron who had his finger in Katie's hand. "I agree with Lizzy. Umbridge does seem a bit...Out there." I sat thinking a bit longer spacing out and thinking.  
I hadn't seen Alastor approach. "Elizabeth?" I blinked and looked up. "Hmmm? Oh hello. What are you doing here?" He sat next to me and watched Hermione, who was now holding Katie. "I came up to see how things were going." Translation: I came to see if Umbridge was causing any trouble. "Things are fine."

"Fine?" Cried Hermioney and she explained to Alastor what was said in Umbridges class. "Seems the ministry has gotten itself involved in hogwarts this year." Hermione nodded. "Exactly Ronald." Ron just gave Hermione a whatever look. "Just be Vigilant." As soon as he said this we were interrupted a sweet sounding cough, we looked behind us to see the smiling face that it belonged to. "Well hello Alastor. I see you are well." He nodded. "I am." She tilted her head to the side. "You aren't a teacher here anymore, or have you decided to come out of retirement again?" Katie could sense the tension building and began to tear up. "No, and I do not intend to."  
Katie began to cry which turned Umbridge's hair Ravenclaw blue. Laughter broke out in the courtyard from some of the students. My eye's widened and Ron busted out laughing. I took Katie into my arms and calmed her. McGonigal had the look of shock on her face, she knew what had happened and what this meant, she also held in her laughter. "Then you are not permitted to be on these grounds." Alastor just glared at her. "You're hair looks amazing today Deloris, have you done something different with it?" He asked calmly. She gently pressed her hair a bit. "No, just the usual product." He only nodded. "Looks very nice. My business here is none of yours." She smiled and tilted her head. "Oh...You'll see that it is. Aurer Moody." She then turned and walked away. Alastor began to shake with laughter and then hugged me and Katie. "My Katie, I am so proud of you." Katie sniffled and reached for her daddy. He held her and rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. McGonigal walked over after shoeing some students away. "I have never seen anything like that in all my days. She will defiantly be attending Hogwarts." Alastor smiled proudly at her.  
We went home that night and had supper, I fed and bathed Katie and put her into a pair of floral one piece PJ's and her daddy rocked her to sleep. I'm not just realizing that I may have gone overboard the floral print clothing that I had for Katie. Oh well, she looked adorable in it. I smiled as I watched him rock her to sleep and put her to bed. We both said good night to her and walked back to our room and went to bed. The next day I dressed myself in a short sleeve yellow top, a pair of blue jeans and matching flats and on Katie, I had her in a cute dress with a black top and floral print skirt and matching bow. See? I had way too much floral for this child. I walked into the school with my fashionable little side kick. The day was a normal day as I taught my class until I was interrupted by that sweet sounding cough. I stopped and turned and saw her standing there with a clipboard and a pen. I was thoroughly annoyed. "Any particular reason for rudely interrupting my class professor?" She tilted her head and tutted as she gave a pouting look on her face. "My apologies for the intrusion, I am simply here to...Evaluate." I simply nodded, I had nothing to hide and I began to teach. She again interrupted. "What is that thing on your hip there?" I groaned internally, I didn't have time for this and I knew it was about feeding time for So I wasn't feeling the greatest either. I simply explained it to her and went back to teaching.

"And it is a muggle weapon?" I sighed. "Yes." I would have gladly given her a demonstration. "Is it true that you shot a death eater?" I nodded again. "Yes."  
"And this death eater caused you to miscarry a child?" I stopped and closed my eyes tight. She had absolutely no right to do this, this was my personal business that she was intruding upon. I could only whisper as tears ran down my face. "Yes..." She blinked. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite hear that." She had in fact heard me. I wiped away my tears and stood strait. "I said, yes." She wrote this down. "Such a waist." I had enough of this. "I think you need to leave." She smiled sweetly at me. "I'm afraid I can't I'm not fini-" She didn't have time to finishes her sentence when she was forced out of my classroom by a wind and the door slammed behind her. "Talk...Talk quietly amongst yourselves..." I went over and picked Katie up and sat at my desk and fed her and put her down for her nap. As the students filed out I began to cry, Harry and Hermione had come to my side. "Are you alright professor?" I wiped my tears away and smiled at her. "I'm alright Hermione." She handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes. "She had no right to do that, she completely overstepped her boundaries as a teacher." I nodded quietly agreeing. "Alastor won't be happy." She added. I just let it go. The weeks passed, it was the end of the school day and Alastor had yet again made the walk up here to get us. I smiled and hugged him. "Hello my love. How was your day?" I smiled and kissed him. "Just fine." We were startled when Umbridge stormed in. "THAT BABY TURNED MY HAIR BLUE!" I smirked,  
she had finally figured it out, I picked up Katie and held her forward facing at arm's length toward Umbridge. "Oh you mean this baby?" She gasped, drew her wand pointed it right at Katie. I drew her close to me and turned my back toward Umbridge as she shot a spell at us. Alastor stepped in front of us and deflected the spell.  
"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU TREATEN MY CHILD!" He was angry, I have never seen him this way. "That thing, that brat turned my hair blue!" He growled and went and got into her face. "Threaten my daughter again. And I will have you thrown into Azkaban." She just smiled at this and turned around and left. I was in shock, I held Katie close to me and she began to cry. "Oh no..baby don't cry it's alright, mama's got you." Alastor walked over to us and looked her over, his hands were shaking, he was a mix of angry and scared. He wrapped his arms around us both. "Lets..go home..." I had told McGonigal what happened the next day and she was angry as well. Alastor came at the end of the day to pick us up, we walked out together and was met by a group of Aurers, a ministry official and Deloris Umbridge herself, she gave one of her sweet and innocent smiles. "What's going on?" Asked Alastor pulling me closer to him, the Aurers had their wands drawn.

"Alastor Moody, you are under arrest for threats against the ministry and will be sent to prison Immediately." My face paled...

Authors note: I think now is a good time for a cliff hanger. Also I'm going to continue my Hobbit fanfic later on since there was a bit of confusion with chapter six which has now been cleared up. I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. R&R! Edit: For spelling


	14. Chapter 14

I was reluctantly pulled away from my husband, Katie still in my arms. "What?!" He shouted in utter disbelief. "Surrender your wand and staff." Ordered the ministry official. Alastor stood there, chest heaving, angry. "Alastor.." Said Kingsly calmly, he didn't like what was happening but had to do his job, Alastor knew this and handed over his wand and staff, he was then forcefully brought to his knees and his hands were bound behind his back, he winced at the pain that shot through his leg.  
He looked only at the ground, I had never seen such defeat or betrayal in a person's face as I saw in his that day. I rushed over to him, Katie still in my arms, tears stinging my eyes. He looked up at me and kissed me deeply before he was forced to stand, pain showed on his face. "I-I'll be alright...Elizabeth...I'll be alright...  
I love you both so much.." Katie began to whine as the ministry official punched him hard in the face to shut him up. "Take him away!" He spat blood out of his mouth as he was practically dragged away. I looked at Umbridge. "You can't do this..." I said to her my voice breaking. She made a sort of pouty face. "Oh...Actually...  
I can." She smiled as she held up an envelope and giggled sweetly and walked away like it was nothing. I stood there, shaking and crying, half my world had been ripped away from me, the other half was crying for her daddy. McGonigal wrapped her arms around me and glared as Umbridge passed by. "I hope you are pleased with yourself."  
Umbridge stopped and turned around that sickening smile still on her face. "Yes, I am. As you know, threatening the ministry or an official is punishable by incarceration." She smirked at me when she said this. Alastor would be sent to Azkaban. I didn't know for how long, I didn't know when I'd see him again, I was scared.  
I began to sob. "He did nothing to you! You threatened our child, you attacked her." Umbridge tilted her head. "No, I didn't. Auror Moody is an extremely dangerous and unpredictable man." With that she walked away. McGonigal took me to her office and made tea, a few other teachers came in, including Trewlani, she sat and held my hands. By this time Katie had cried herself to sleep and was now being watched over by madam Pomfrey. "Dry your tears now Lizzy." Said Trewlani as patted my hands. "What am I going to do?" She smiled at me as McGonigal prepared the tea. "You will wait for as long as it takes, you will be here for Katie. You'll be strong,  
Lizzy." I nodded, I knew she was right. I had to wait, I had to hope and pray that he would be alright. Three days later Kingsly Shaklebolt came to the house.  
"Elizabeth?" I looked over hearing him, my eyes were red from crying. "Kingsly? What are you doing here?"

He walked over and hugged me. "I promised Alastor that I would watch over you and Katie." I nodded and hugged back. "What's happening? Why are they doing this to him?  
He was defending Katie..." He nodded. "I know...There is going to be a trial held in two days. I at least convinced them to give him that and as always, truth serum will be administered." I looked up at him, hopeful. "Take me with you, I want to be there." He nodded. I went next door to McGonigals house, where I knew Umbridge wouldn't be able to spy. I knocked on the door and she let me in. "Lizzy? What is it? What's wrong?" I told her everything. "I'll watch Katie for you." I didn't even have to ask, I was so grateful to her. "Thank you so much professor." I hugged her. "Oh! Please, we're off school grounds now, call me Minerva." I just looked at her she was my former teacher and all I ever called her was Professor McGonigal. "Are you sure?" She smiled. "Of course Lizzy, you were after all my star pupal. I shall pass the message onto Albus for you?" I nodded, I knew the headmaster would allow me a personal day, especially for this. I went to school the next day, I acted like I hadn't heard any news and couldn't talk about it on school grounds because I knew that the devil in pink would hear. I did what I could, I hadn't seen him in four days, I knew he had sent awful people to Azkaban but, he would be the last person that should have been there. And yes, the danger level for him was high. This time there was a threat against him, an unknown number of them. What was he thinking? Was he scared? In pain? Cold? Hungry? Tears ran down my face as I attempted my teaching duties that day. I heard that annoying fake cough again and it took everything in me to not turn around and shoot her, I slowly turned toward her. "Yes..?"  
She smiled at me. "Just doing my evaluations dear. How are you feeling today?" She was doing this on purpose, she wanted to watch me suffer, watch me cry for my husband and she would make it happen in any way possible. I wouldn't allow it, I just simply gave her a big smile. "Oh I'm just fine today professor. How are you?"  
She nodded. "I am well. Now, has anything happened that has impaired your ability to teach?" I thought for a moment. "No everything is just fine. I heard Katie whimper she was getting fussy, she was just starting to cut teeth. I walked over and picked her up which made Umbridge take a step back gaining a giggle or two from some of my students. "Oh it's alright, she's teething." Umbridge gave a look of disgust. "She's drooling." I smiled and nodded. Mmhmm..Thats what happens when they teethe."

"Is having your child here really necessary?" I smiled. "Well of course! It is a school after all. Where children belong. Besides, my husband isn't home right now to watch her while I'm here." She backed up again. I stepped forward. "Would you happen to know why he isn't here?" She just stood there not knowing what to say. "I don't know what your game is Deloris, but you do not mess with my family." She blinked quickly caught in my web. "I don't know what you mean, Elizabeth. Oh look at the time...I should really get going." I smirked at her. "Yes you should. Good bye." I took a step toward her and she took one back out the door and the door slammed in her face. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes, some of my students began to clap. Two days later I went with Kingsly to the trial, I sat next to him. I saw alastor standing in a box, shackles on his wrist and a piece of torn cloth tied around his forehead to cover his missing eye. He looked awful, he had dark circles under his eyes, he was weak and could hardly stand and was wheezing and he had been beaten, defensive wounds on his arms, bruises, scratches. Tears came to my eyes again as I saw this. "Ex Aurer Moody, do you know why you stand before this jury?" His voice was horse. "Under the pretense of a lie." Fudge looked at the papers before him. "I says here that you threatened the life of a school teacher, one Deloris Umbridge." He coughed taking a deep breath, he was sick. "I did...no such thing..."  
He began to cough. "Well, there are no witnesses to prove this, are there? Other than your wife and child who would obviously say anything to save your skin." He was stopped suddenly when a representative stepped up. "Actually we do have one. Mis Lovegood, would you come to the stand please?" I had no idea anyone had seen what had happened. Luna sat down. "Can you tell me what you were doing when you saw the exchange between Aurer Moody and Professor Umbridge happen?" She spoke up. "I had left my potions notebook at my desk in Professor Moody's classroom and I was heading back to get it." The representative nodded. "And what did you hear?" "I heard Professor Umbridge yell that Katie, the baby, had turned her hair blue, I peeked around the corner and saw her draw her wand and shoot a spell at Katie who was in Professor Moody's arms. " The representative nodded. " Professor Elizabeth Moody?" She nodded. "Yes. Alastor stepped in front of them in time to deflect the spell. I never heard Alastor threaten professor Umbridge." She looked up at Fudge. "She should be the one here sir, she attempted to hurt little Katie." Fudge raised an eyebrow and looked at the representative. "And how old is the child in question?" I saw as he looked at Alastor and he whispered something into the representatives ear.  
"Five and a half months sir." Gasps and chattering was heard, members of the jury were mortified while others couldn't care less. Fudge banged his gavel. "Silence."  
He ordered, a hush soon filled the room. "We shall take a break to take a vote and will return in ten minutes." I watched Alastor, his head bowed, he was looking at his hands. How many times had he been in this courtroom to watch a death eater he tracked down be judged in the very seat that he was now sitting in? Kingsly held my hand, he knew I was worried. "Don't worry Elizabeth. They'll take his side. They have to." It was the longest ten minutes of my life. They finally filed back in. "Before the decision has been made has the defendant agreed to be given veritisiurm?" Alastor only nodded. "Good. You may proceed." A woman on the end in red robes stood. "We the jury find the defendant. Aurer Alastor Moody...

Authors note: Oh look its bed time. I hope you've enjoyed this! R&R! Edit: For Spelling


	15. Chapter 15

...Not guilty!"

I released the breath that I had been holding and it felt like hours had passed, my heart was pounding and tears streamed down my face.

"I couldn't believe it when they said that Alastor had been arrested..."

I jumped hearing the voice next to me. I hadn't noticed someone had sat down next to me. I sniffled and wiped my eyes and looked at the man.

"What..?"

"He was always such a good chap...Never fussed much as a child, very obedient."

I blinked and give this man the strangest look. "I'm sorry? I don't think I know you."

"Oh! I'm so sorry my dear, I'm Bernard Moody. Alastor's brother."

Yes, Alastor had a an older brother, five years older. They had a complicated relationship, ten years before I had met Alastor they had a falling out and some harsh words were exchanged. This hurt Alastor very much since he was so close to his brother and looked up to him. Bernard was a very good man and a highly skilled Aurer like his father and brother. Alastor would be released the next day, I wouldn't be able to see him until then. I walked with Bernard to a small shop and had a cup of tea with him and we talked.

"O-oh. I'm sorry, I'm Eli-"

"Elizabeth, yes. He had sent me an invitation to the wedding, I didn't believe it when I saw it. That paranoid fool getting married? Pfft."

He sighed and shook his head rubbing his chin.

"I saw the photo in the paper the next day...I had never seen him so happy, it was genuine. And I'm sorry that I didn't come."

I smiled and patted his hand. "It's alright, he'll be very happy to see you." He nodded. Bernard had missed a lot in his brother's life.

"I heard that you have a daughter." I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I pulled out a photo of her. "Kathrine Imogen Moody." I handed it to him as he put on his glasses. He smiled at the photo. "She looks just like him, hair, eyes, everything." We sat and talked for a few hours.

"I'll meet you at my office tomorrow morning." I nodded agreeing and he gave me directions. He hugged me and thanked me and then went on his way. I went home, Minerva was sitting on the couch reading.

"Elizabeth. How did it go?" I came in and sat across from her.

"He'll be released tomorrow." I said happily tears in my eyes and hugged her. "My dear that is wonderful. I'm sure you'll have to go and meet him." I nodded and she offered to baby sit.

"Oh Minerva, you don't hav- " She stopped me. "Ah! I know, but I want to. She's such a delightful child."

"How was she?"

"Wonderful! Hardly a fuss, I just put her down for her nap. How about I make us some tea?"

"Oh, no. It's alright, I'll make it." I went to stand.

"You sit down and relax, I'll make the tea."

I smiled and let her and leaned back in my seat, the stress and worry of the past week just melted away, my husband would be home with us soon and that's all that mattered. I sat and had tea with Minerva, there came a knock at the door and Doumbledoor joined us asking how things went. "They won't as expected. He'll be coming home tomorrow."

"I would advise you to keep bringing him to the school. Umbridge needs to know that she holds no power over any of us." Said the headmaster as he sipped his tea.

"Oh certainly, she can't just bully anyone around. Ministry or not." Agreed Minerva. I nodded.

"I don't like bullies and you've seen what I've done with them in my class. She doesn't scare me." Minerva gave an approving smile.

"Yes you seem to have straightened out the Slitherins a bit." Agreed the headmaster. The day passed and again I left Katie in Minervas care and met Bernard in his office.

"Hello Elizabeth. Ready?"

"More than you'll ever know." He smiled and we walked to the minister's office where Alastor was. We walked in and he was sitting in a chair being looked over by a doctor. He didn't see us until he was finished.

"Elizabeth..." I went to his side as he slowly stood and hugged him. He held me as close as he could to him and kissed me. "Are you alright Alastor?" I looked him over his voice seemed a bit clearer. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is Katie alright? Is she safe?" He asked as he stroked my cheek, not yet noticing his brother. "Yes yes, she's fine. Minerva is watching over her."  
He had no problem with this, he trusted her. He kissed me deeply and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Alastor, there's someone else here who wants to see you." I smiled at him saying this as Bernard walked up.

"Bernard..." Alastor looked shocked seeing him, his mouth hung open slightly.

"Hello old chap. You're looking good." Alastor laughed at this and hugged him.

"You bloody liar." He sniffed and Bernard laughed.

"Come, have tea with us. You have a niece you must meet."

"Oh yes, Katie, Elizabeth showed me a photo of her. You must be very proud." Alastor smiled and nodded. "I am very much so."

We went back to our house and sat and talked. Bernard asked how we met and Alastor told me the whole thing as I held Katie who had just woken from her nap.

"Shhh...oh my, yes I know. Mama is here now. And daddy is too." Katie stopped crying imedantly when she saw him and gave us quite a surprise. "Dada!" She had said her first word. Alastor smiled and held her.

"Yes my flower, yes. I'm dada and I am so proud of you." She cuddled into his arms and sucked her thumb quietly. Bernard smiled at this. "How old is she?

"Five and a half months." I said as I tried to straighten her hair. Katie looked at the new person in the room and babbled quietly at him.

"May I hold her?" Alastor nodded and gently handed Katie to his brother.

"Hello there Katie, I'm your uncle." He smiled as he talked to her and instantly fell in love. "I can't imagine why anyone would threaten a child." Katie wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. "But I can see that mean old witch doing it. And good job turning her hair blue." Katie blew a raspberry at this making Bernard chuckle. He stayed for dinner and then talked with Alastor privately as I put Katie to bed and got myself ready as well. I looked over as Alastor walked in, most of his weight on his staff.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"What for?"

He smiled. "Everything." He smiled and kissed me and then made love to me. I smiled and fell to sleep safe in his arms. He was home and no one was going to threaten my family again.

Authors note: I hope this writing style is much easier on everyone. R&R! Edit: For Spelling.


	16. Chapter 16

The school year went on smoothly. Sometime in November Harry, Ron and Hermione came for a visit and as soon as Katie saw her uncle Harry she squealed loudly.

"Hello Katie." He smiled as he picked her up. She cuddled him instantly. I served tea and we talked.

"You said you had an offer for me?" Asked Alastor. Harry nodded and set his tea down.

"We've started a club of sorts..." Alastor raised an eyebrow. "A club? Why am I needed?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Its an army, Doumbledoor's army...Professor Umbridge has refused to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts stating that there is no threat and that V- V..."  
She couldn't say his name. "I'ts only a name Hermione, and he is only a man. He will die someday, like the rest of us." She nodded agreeing after thinking about this.

"She say's that Voldamort is not back and that there is no threat. That's why we need Alastor, we want you to teach us how to defend ourselves." Harry nodded in agreement. Alastor sat for a few moments thinking over this, he looked over at me and studied my face to find an answer, he knew this was dangerious.

"I'll do it."

The trio smiled greatfully and thanked Alastor. "At least I get to teach this time." He said with a chuckle. "Yes, a real professor." Stated Hermione, she really looked upto Alastor, in a way they were alike, so very intelegent. Some weekends she would come over with Harry and Alastor would tutor them in potions, defence a against the dark arts, herbology which was probly his favorite subject in school and one of the many he excelled at. He had all O's on his O.W.L.s every single year.  
I was just under him, all O's and one E.

Harry stayed for a while and hung out with Katie, holding her and telling her stories until she fell right to sleep. He gently laied her in her crib and smiled at her before quietly walking back down stairs. I smiled and hugged him, he hugged back.

"Please, please becareful with this. Umbridge has shown that she is sadistic and will do anything for power." Harry nodded agreeing. "She's a bit...Sociopathic..."  
I laughed hearing him say this. "So you have been paying attention in my class." He smiled.

"Of corse, its the one I know the best." I smiled and hugged him again before he left. I wen't to check on Katie before bed and smiled as I saw Alastor watching our little baby as she slept. I watched and listened as he softly spoke to her.

"You and your mama are my whole world...You know that? And daddy will never let anything bad happen to either of you, you have my word my flower." I smiled listening to him, there's something so beautiful so heartwarming as your husband interacting with a small child, I felt as if I had fallen in love with him all over again, but in a different way. I decided to give him some alone time, I knew what he was doing, every night he would check every inch of her room, under the bed, inside the closet, everywhere and cast a protection spell over her room that made it feel like he was there, which is part of why she slept so well at night. I streached and got ready for bed, not long after he came in.

"How is she?" I asked as he readied himself for bed. He smiled. "Sound asleep and adorable doing so." I giggled at this. "What would you think if someone told you six or ten years ago that you'd be a husband and father, what would you have thought?" He stopped for a moment and thought about this.

"I...I wouldn't believe them. I couldn't believe that there would be someone out there that would love me that much, or want to love me that much." He looked over at me. "That someone...As beautiful as you would give someone like me this beautiful, amazing, incredible gift that smiles and coos at me everyday." He began to tear up

I walked over to him and hugged him, his forehead rested against my belly as he wrapped his arms around me, I stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head and smiled. "If I was told seven years ago that I'd be married to you with a beautiful little girl I'd ask how the person found my diary, at gun point." This made him laugh. I blushed a bit, he knew I had a massive crush on him as a teen. He looked up at me and I did my best to look away, he wouldn't allow it.

"You really need to let me read that diary." He smirked as he tapped my nose, I blushed more. "I think I'd die of embarresment." I said giggling, I wiped his tears away, he kissed me and finished dressing. No one ever saw this side of him, he guarded himself so well that only I knew when he was hurting, scared or worried. He got into bed and cuddled me close before we both fell into a deep sleep both knowing that our little girl was safe in her room sleeping soundly as well.

The weeks passed, Alastor told me about how teaching the DA was. "How is nevel doing with it?" He nodded as he took a bite of a scone. "Phenomenal." He said and went into detail about it. "I don't know how I forgot to ask you this." He looked up at me. "What?"

"What's your patronus?"

"A blackbird..." He trailed off. "Why do you ask?" I knew that he knew mine, it was a Basset hound. I slowly took out my want and cast a patronus charm. He looked at me schoked. "I-it changed..?" I smiled and nodded, my patronus was now a blackbird. "I discovered this months after we married." When someone's patronus changes to match another persons it means those two are meant to be soulmates. To any teen girl with a "silly" crush, don't ever give up hope, you never know what could happen. You might end up marrying said crush. Excuse me for rambling on back to the story.

Christmas break finally rolled around and we were able to spend it with Alastor's family, they didn't mind at all that we had brought Harry with us.

"Oh! He's just as handsome as his photo!" Said Imogen as she pinched his cheeks. "How would you like a nice hot cup of coco?" She asked and Harry smiled some.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Moody." She waved it off. "Come now Harry, you're family, you may call me grandma." Tobias laughed at this. "Grandma? Grandma? He's our sons bother in law! Merlins beard..Just call her Imogen, it's her name."

Imogen shot a look at her husband. "Imogen is too formal. He may call me what he likes." Tobias just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Katie.

"Thank you..Imogen." She smiled and walked off to make him some coco.

"Oh father, really, you don't need to be teaching her about that. She's only seven months old." Exclaimed Bernard. "What? Its just a sneakoscope. Look she likes it,  
she thinks its a toy. Watch this Katie." Tobias gave her the small ball and walked over to where a plate of cookies sat, ones that weren't to be touched until christmas eve. The object began to spin and light up making whistleing noises. Imogen came into the room hearing the dark detector go off, somehow knowing it was her husbands doing.

"I told you those cookies arent to be touched until Christmas eve!"

"I was just showing little Katie how the sneakoscope worked." She crossed her arms at him. "Katie is too young for all that."

"Bah! The boys were her age when I introduced them into the family business!" He shot back. Alastor looked over at me.

"Stealing a cookie really is the worst thing he could do." Bernard nodded. "Father has always been a very trustworthy man."

Imogen gave up and kissed Katie's forehead and wen't back to the kitchen. Katie giggled as the detector lit up and whistled. "She likes it and I see no problem with showing it to her." Said Tobias happily. "Do you Elizabeth?"

"Just as long as she can't swollow it, break it or hurt herself with it then I'm fine." I looked over at Alastor who was smiling poudly at our little girl. Yes the, so called, family business would be handed down.

Authers note: Alastor Moody actually comes from a long line of Aurers. I also did a good bit a research into patronus's, I was going to go with a bear for Alastor we don't know what his patronus is but I decided on a blackbird instead. Also seeing how brave he is I'm pretty sure he'd be sorted into Griffendoor but also he was extremely smart in school so I could aslo see him being in Ravenclaw. He also comes from a pureblood family so he could have also been a Slytherin, but I really hope not. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more, please let me know how I am doing in the coments. R&R! 


	17. Chapter 17

That night I gave Katie her bath and put her in a pair of warm, fotted floral pajamas. She yawned and cuddled into my arms as I rocked her to sleep. Alastor smiled as he came in and watched us both.

"How is she?" He asked as he sat in an arm chair next to us.

"Almost asleep."

He smiled and watched Katie, she yawned and her eyelids fluttered shut as she slowly drifted off to sleep without a fuss. I slowly stood and put her in her crib. Alastor did his nightly routine of checking every inch of her room, when finished he stood by my side again, he wrapped his arm around my waist as we watched our little one sleep.

"Good night Katie. We love you so very much." Said Alastor while casting a protection charm over the room, we slowly and quietly stepped out and went to bed for the night. The next day was Christmas eve day, I woke alone to the smell of eggs, pancakes and bacon cooking. I decided to go and see if Imogen, or who ever was cooking needed any help. Alastor was sitting at the table with Katie in his arms and a cup of tea at his side, Bernard was reading one section of the paper as Tobias read another, Imogen was cooking breakfast with the help of Harry, Rosa ran into town for some milk.

"Now is the perfect time to flip that pancake." Instructed Imogen, Harry did as told and did it perfectly.

"Well done Harry." She said and ruffled his already messy hair. I smiled and walked over and planted a soft kiss to Alastor's cheek who smiled.

"Good morning Elizabeth." He said as I hugged him.

"Mmmm...Good morning."

Katie squealed loudly as she saw me and began to babble and make grabby hands towards me wanting me to hold her. I got my tea and sat down as breakfast was being served, I fed Katie as I ate, her pink blanket draped over my shoulder. I took a bite of a warm buttery pancake.

"Mmmm...Imogen, these pancakes are amazing." She smiled as she wiped some syrup off her chin.

"Why thank you, its an old family recepe handed down on my mothers side."

"Grandma Mary was an excelent cook." Stated Bernard. "Her bread pudding was to die for.

"And thats how grandpa Bill died, face down in Grandma Mary's bread pudding."

I looked at Alastor shocked. "Y-you're kidding..."

Tobias laughed. "He's completely serious, a massive corinary took him out. Too much bread pudding I suppose."

Harry nodded agreeing as he nibbled on some bacon.

"Hows that bacon there Harry?" Asked Bernard.

Harry nodded. "Its very good. Never had anything quite like it."

Imogen smiled and gave him three more pieces and two more pancakes. "Have as much as you want young man."

"Oh mama you're going to stuff the poor boy like a Christmas goose!" Exclaimed Rosa.

"Oi, it wont hurt him much, the boy is a proper twig." Said Tobias sticking up for both Harry and his wife. "You have as much as you want Harry, you're always welcome here." He looked at Bernard.

"And you need to be coming home more often young man, your mother misses you terrible and now you have a wee niece that absolutly adores you."

"Yes father. I shall do my best."

I finished feeding Katie a burped her, she gave me a decent one.

"Wow Katie, that was a record breaker, I'd say that was a six!" Stated Harry making Katie giggle at him. He smiled at her. "When will she be able to eat real food?"

"Oh she's on some real food, mostly smashed pease and other foods. She loves smashed pease."

I smiled and passed Katie to Bernard who had been itching to hold her, those two got along great, If her daddy wasn't anywhere in the room then she'd seek out either her grandpa Toby or her uncler Bernie.

"Would you like to hear a story? Well lets see now...Ah I've got one about your daddy and the mean old rooster."

"Oh bloody hell Bernard..." Exclaimed Alastor annoyed, this made Bernard chuckle.

"Lets see now, your daddy was about three maybe four years old. He had just gotten up from a nap and wanted to go out into the guarden and play, well the phone rang and mother answered it, she gave your daddy a lolli and told him not to leave the front step until she came outside with him. He nodded at her and did was told.  
I happened to be up in my room working on a model airoplane with my window open, all of the sudden there was this scream."

Bernard looked over at Alastor and began to chuckle and then back down at Katie who was looking up at her uncle, she was paying attention believe it or not. Such a bright child.

"I got up, rushed to my window and looked out and there running across the yard was your daddy with both of his hands full of feathers and his lolly stuck to his shirt and that mean old rooster right at his heals." Bernard looked up at Alastor. "How did you manage this?"

Alastor sighed.

"Really Bernard..."

"Yes Alastor, really."

Alastor looked at me for help, I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Well go on, I want to hear the rest of it."

"Ugh...I thought the rooster had pretty fathers and wanted to hold him so I walked over and attempted to pick him up, he got angry, flapped his wings and chased me around the yard and through mothers garden, I have a scar on the back of my leg where that damn thing pecked at me..."

I busted out laughing at this and was joined by Tobias who also laughed.

"That bloody rooster attacked everyone! The next day our neighbor came across the rooster dead on a pathway. Somebody put the bloody thing out of its misery."

Imogen smiled and giggled some at the story. That evening we sat and had dinner, Rosa's husband joined us and so did Bernards wife Matilda and son Argyle.

"We have some news." Said Rosa at the beginning of desert. "We wanted to wait until Christmas day but I think now would be the best time." She smiled at her husband Rodger and held his hand. A tall man, slim build, five foot eleven, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"We're having a baby."

Imogen gave a shout of delight and hugged her daughter, Tobias, Benard and Alastor shook Rodger's hand and congratulated him, as did Harry. After dinner the women cleaned up the kitchen, the men sat with their drinks and talked and the kids sat and played.

"Wow...You're really Harry Potter. The Harry Potter."

Harry nodded. "Pretty Much."

"Wow..And I thought Uncle Al was a celebrity."

Harry shruged as he held Katie in his lap. "Nah...I'm just Harry."

Argyle smiled and stuck out his hand. "Argyle Moody." Harry shook his hand and they talked taking turns holding little Katie. Argyle was a handsome young man, about Harry's hight and age, slim, with blue eyes and light brown hair. A very kind boy. Matilda however was more like aunt Patunia, not a pleasent woman at all. Five foot seven, healthy build, red hair and green eyes.

"Oh I was in muggle law inforcement before I was offered a teaching posistion at Hogwarts, much to Alastors delight." She looked me up and down.

"And how, pray tell, did you manage to rope that old paranoid fool into marrying you? Surely you couldn't believe that he is at all good looking." She chuckled as she sipped her drink. "I could hardly believe it when I saw the news paper article."

I wanted to slap the woman across her face, I don't know how her son became a well mannered young man with the mother he had. I held back, oh yes I was angry.

"I married him because I love him." She rolled her eys at this and pointed to my service weapon at my hip.

"And what is that ghastly thing?" I explained it to her.

"So you're a mudblood then." She snubbed her nose at me. "No, I was adopted by Lilly and James Potter and when they were murdered by Voldamort I was adopted by Anna and Jack smith."

She gasped and clutched her chest when I spoke his name.

"I do not know who my real parents were, all I know is that my real mother was very young when she left me at the orphanage." Oh I was fuming.

"And yes, I think my husband is very good looking, hes handsome, strong, loving and kind, maybe you should learn a thing or two from him instead of insulting someone for who they are." Tears began to run down my face as I stormed out of the room leaving Matilda speachless. I went to our room and laid in out bed and cried. Apperently Harry and Argyle had heard the whole thing and told Bernard about it. Alastor came to our room after he was told that Matilda had upset me.

"Elizabeth..." He pulled me into his arms and held me close. I sniffled and told him everything.

"She is a rather cold woman. Part of the reason why I didn't get to see my brother for many years. I'm sorry she said that about you. I love you Elizabeth and I could give a dragons fart about what she says about me."

He wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me softly. "It's Christmas eve my love. Don't be sad." I smiled at him and hugged him, we went back down stairs, I avoided Matilda watching her closely when she interacted with Katie. After a while we put Katie to bed and went to bed ourselves. I didn't sleep very well, I was curious as to who my real mother was, I decided that after Christmas that I would do some research.

Authers note: Oooh a bit of family drama, normal around the holidays. Also Bernard is voiced by Downton Abbey actor Hugh Bonneville. If you wish to see more about my stories and the characters in them please follow me at multifanfic22 on instagram. Hope you all have enjoyed this! R&R! 


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas came and went quickly, as it always did and it was back to school. Harry stayed behind after class one day one day to help me organize some book shelves. I caught a glimps of his hand.

"Harry...What happened to your hand?"

It looked as if he had cut it. He quickly pulled his sleeve down.

"I'ts nothing..."

I wasn't about to have any of that nonsence. I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleve, there, red and raw carved into the flesh of his skin read,  
'I must not tell lies." I looked back up at him, my heart pounding.

"She did this...Didn't she?"

He didn't cry, though he wanted to, Harry was very stoec. He simply nodded, I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight and stroked his hair. I went with Alastor to the next DA meeting.

"I want to ask all of you something. How many of you been personally victimized by Deloris Umbridge?"

Everyone raised their hands including Alastor.

"Harry had brought someting to my attention, how many of you has she used her blood quill on?"

Alastor shot me a look, he hadn't known about this. Almost everyone raised their hands.

"She will not touch any of you again. As of right now, you are under our protection. None of you are to go to defence against the dark arts, instead you will come to my classroom."

I was then crowded by hugs and thank you's. I wasn't about to allow child abuse. We wen't to Doumbledoor after and Harry wen't with us as proof. He looked at Harry's hand.

"How many has she done this to?"

"Twenty, maybe more sir."

Answered Harry quietly. Alastor explained everything to him and Albus just sat there in shock.

"I told them to completely skip her class and come to me."

He nodded agreeing with this.

"I will have a word with the minister about this."

Unfortunately it was all he could do, he wasn't allowed to fire her, all we could do was wait. Three days later the DA was discovered. The events that followed were absolutely crazy. Doumbledoor was being arrested and I had absolutely no idea where Harry had gone, infact a few of my students disappeared. Alastor came into my class room in a hurry.

"Elizabeth."

"Alastor, what is going on?"

"I have to go to the ministy, its about Harry."

I looked at him shocked, I had begun to panic and he sensed this and hugged me close.

"I'll come back, it'll be alright. I promise."

I nodded as I looked up at him and kissed him. He left with Tonks and Kingsly. There was nothing I could do but worry, I fed Katie and put her down for her nap and graded papers. Hours passed, I sat at my desk with a cup of tea in my hands. Just then Remus apperated.

"Elizabeth?"

I looked up and hugged him.

"Remus, whats going on? Where's Harry? Where's Alastor?

"Harry is Alright, you need to come with me."

I looked at him. I was absolutely terified.

"Where's my husband..."

"He's at St. Mungos, he was injured."

I said nothing else, I picked up Katie who was playing quietly and went with him. We walked down the hallway of the hospital and into a room with two rows of beds.

"He's at the end."

Said a nurse. I nodded and went to him, he was laying down, his shoulder had been wrapped with a bandage that went around his chest, his head turned away from me looking at Tonks who had her head wrapped in a bandage along with her arm and hand.

"Alastor..."

I had tears in my eyes when I saw him. His head turned toward me and sighed, I gently gave Katie to Kingsly and went to Alastor's side and hugged him genly and cried.

"Shhhhh...now, I'm alirhgt, I'm alright."

He wrapped one arm around me and stroked my hair as he plated a soft kiss to my forehead. I could have easily lost him. I kissed him and pressed my forehead to his.  
He told me what had happened and how bravely Tonks fought, he was so proud of her and so was I. She was injured badly in the fight, it turns out Alastor had cralwed her side and kept her awake until help came. I don't know what made the two so close but later Tonks told me she saw him as a father and in return he saw her as a daughter. I didn't care, they were both alive. Alasor looked over as he heard Katie babble and coo at Kingsly, Kingsly in retun talked to her and kept her occupied.  
We moved Tonks into our home so she could recover in peace.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Pfft, you could never be. I am sorry that we don't have another room avalible. Harry stays here on the weekends."

We had three beds in the guest room and I put her in the one closest to the window, I thought the beautiful view would cheer her up some. Alastor leaned in the door way and smiled.

"All settled in then?"

"Yes, thank you."

I looked over at him and smiled and then looked back at Tonks.

"Right, the bathroom is the third door to your left, Katie's room is between you and the bathroom and ours is across the hall. If you need anything just ask."

She nodded and thanked us for what seemed like the millionth time, she was very greatful to us. I nodded and went to our room and hugged Alastor quietly.

"Hey now...Elizabeth, I'm here I'm alright."

I sniffled and nodded, I could have lost him. I got ready for bed and read for a bit as he fell to sleep next to me, I watched his face, it was relaxed, his magial eye had rolled to the back of his head as he slept.

Authers Note: If I've forgotten anything then I am sorry. Please let me know how I am doing. R&R! 


	19. Chapter 19

Katie's first birthday finally came around, we had a small party for her, Alastor's parent's and siblings showed up and so did my mother. My father couldn't come but we all know why. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tonks and a few of the Hogwarts teachers came as well. They all absolutely adored Katit. Tonks sat across from Katie and turned her face into may silly animal faces, Katie giggled and clapped her hands.

"Is Nimphadora silly my little flower?"

Tonks shot him a look and her hair turned bright red.

"Don't call me Nimphadora."

Alastor just shook his head at her and tured back to Katie as she squealed. After she opened her gifts, which was more of me opening them for her, we had cake and boy did she get it all over herself. We let her toddle around and play, she was just learning to walk so she wasn't completely steady and would fall occasionally. Alastor gave Katie her bath. Alastory gasped playfully as he held some suds in his hands.

"Look at what daddy's got. Are these bubbles?"

"Bububububub!"

She made grabby hands at the bubbles and he put some on her hands as well and turned them all purple.

"Ooo..."

She cooed as she watched them, studied them like they were a text book, she adored her daddy and he her. I wish she could have stayed this small forever, now the toddler years were here and we would be chasing her around. After her bath Alastor dried her off, put a fresh diaper on anda pair of her floral PJ's.

"Seem's your mama is a bit obessed with floral. Well, your nickname fits then my flower."

Katie babbled and cooed at him as if having a conversation.

"Oh? Well can you tell daddy more about that?"

He would pretend that he could understand every word she was saying and it was the most adorable thing you could ever see. When she turned two she learned a new word,  
used it often and loved it.

"Katie bath time."

She ran away from me and towards her daddy who was sitting in his arm chair quietly reading the evening muggle paper.

"No!"

Alastor put down his paper and watched her amused. She hid behind his chair.

"Come out come out where ever you are, daddy's gonna get cha."

"No!"

She shouted and the nightly game began, she would hide from him and when he found her he would tickle her and she would squeal and laugh.

"Ok Katie, bath time."

He would say and carry her to the bathroom all the while she would repeat.

"Nononononononononon..."

After her bath we allowed her ten more minutes of playtime, this time she wouldn't fight us, she would play for five minutes and then fall to sleep where she sat.  
Alastor gently picked her up and rubbed her back as she cuddled into his arms and yawned.

"It's bed time now my flower."

"Mmmmm...No daddy."

And as soon as he laid her in bed she fell right to sleep. He would gently press a kiss to her forhead, I didn't the same.

"We love you Katie."

I said as I covered her with a blanket and Alastor checked every inch of her room as he placed the protection spell over it. I smiled as we got ready for bed, he winced slightly as he removed his leg.

"She's getting fast. A bit too fast if you ask me."

I looked at him.

"Getting old there?"

"What? Me? Nah, never. Don't know what you're talkin aboot."

I giggled and walked over and hugged him and kissed him deeply, he kissed back deeply and needingly, his hands gently roamed my back and slid down. I woke early the morning and got ready for school, It was in the the second week of December so it was cold out, I chose my outfit carefully as I already wasn't feeling well. Boots, blue faded jeans, a white knit sweater and a plad scarf. I looked over at Alastor as I finished dressing.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mmm..No, not at all."

He gave me a sleepy smile as I walked over and sat at the edge of the bed and kissed him before I left. I sat in the hall and watched as the students had their breakfast, I didn't bring Katie with me that early in the morning anymore Alastor would usually bring her up around lunch time which was fine with me.

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

I looked up hearing my name and gasped smiling.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn, how are you?"

"Oh just dandy my dear, will you be joining the Slug Club dinner next Friday night?"

I giggled at this, I was one of the few students that was in the Slug Club.

"Oh, isn't that just for students?"

"Nonsence! I can make room for a former student. A rather delightful one I should say."

I smiled at this, I was always nice hearing that your former teachers actually liked you and you were't that student they would groan when you said their name or the one who was just so annoying that you wanted to smack upside the head and ask what was wrong with them. I'm sure he had a few of those, as amatter of fact I had a few of those, but that story is for another time.

"Alright, I'll join."

"Will your husband mind? I'm sure he know's I'm not going to steal you away."

Professor Slughorn was a bit intimidated by Alastor, a lot of people were but he wasn't fussed by it. I laughed at this.

"No no, Alastor will be just fine, I'll just give him a weeks notice."

He nodded and smiled and had his breakfast. I quietly sipped my tea letting it warm me, I was freezing and didn't have an appitite, figures I'd get sick this early in the school year, I'd have to quarenteen myself from little Katie and I hated to be away from her. I finished my tea and went to my classroom to get ready for the day, I shivered slightly and wrapped the cardigan I kept in my room around my shoulders I felt a little dizzy as well and leaned against my dest as the students piled in, sat at their seats and chatted quietly.

"Good morning class, hope you're keeping warm on this cold day. Right, please pass your homework upto the front and the person at the front of the row can put it on my desk, if you havent finished your homework, you know who you are, then please finish it during freetime."

They did as told, I began teaching about the movie The Titanic and on the actual ship itself.

"Titanic began constuction on March 31st 1909 in Belfast Ireland..."

I began to feel dizzy as I wrote this on the board and steadied myself taking a moment.

"Professor? Are you alright?"

Asked Hermione concerned. I smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm alright."

I continued.

"Construction of the Titanic was finished three years later on April 10th 1912, It sank five days later on April 15th 1912 killing..."

I blinked and swayed feeling extremely light headed. Harry began to get up from his seat.

"Lizzy?"

"I'm alright Harry, just stay in your seat"

I then continued.

"It sank on April 15th 1912 killing 1,517 pe...people..."

I tried to shake the feealing again. Everything went black.

Authers Note: I did my research pretty well on Titanic. I also had a friend in school who was obsessed with the famious ship and I just really liked history. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. R&R! 


	20. Chapter 20

I had a dream, or rather a memory of when I was a girl, my mother and father took me and James on a picnic one summer, I had on a cute pink dress with white polkadots and James had a onsie on with a green dinosaur on the front, he looked so adorable in it. My mother had a tank top and shorts and dad in cargo shorts and a short sleeve tea. I giggled at him as a few apples he was attempting to juggle fell on his head, a dog ran passed chasing a frisbey and children nearby played with a ball or ran after eachother playing tag. I don't know what brought this memory on, I remember everything about it, the smell of the grill, the sound of laughter and the buzzing of bees.

"Elizabeth? Come on darlin, wake up."

Someone was calling my name, it sounded far away and it had an echo. As I regained conciousness I began to feel cold again, I opened my eyes and saw bluured figures.

"Elizabeth..?"

I recognized the voice, it was Alastor. I felt the back of his finger stroke my cheek, it felt comforting to me. My head hurt like hell my eyesight finally came back to me.

"Wh-what happened..?"

"You passed out while teaching, luckally Harry caught you before you hit the ground."

Explained Hermione. I passed out, probably could explain the headache. I shivered slightly and pulled a blanket around me.

"Bloody hell its freezing in here..."

"Actually it's pretty warm. This is normal for your condition."

Said madam pomfrey casualy. I looked at strangely.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Asked Alastor he looked a mix of worried and upset.

"Tell you what?"

"what do you mean tell you what? You don't know?"

"Know what?!"

I wasn't feeling well and was getting frustraited and wanted a bloody answer.

"Calm down Lizzy, you need your rest."

Said madam Pomfrey as she fluffed my pillow.

"No what I need is a bloody explaination, a huge asprine and to get back to work."

"You won't be doing that for few days now. You need your rest."

Answered Minerva.

"Just tell me what's wrong with me so I can get back to work."

"You really don't know?"

I shot Alastor an annoied look.

"If I knew would I bloody be here right now?!"

He flinched slightly as I yelled at him, we never raised our voices at eachother and I saw how badly this effected him.

"Alastor I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to yell at you..."

I began to tear up as I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"It's altight, you can't help it. Elizabeth...you're pregnant."

I pulled out of his arms and looked him dead in the eyes.

"What...?"

He ssmiled and nodded, he looked happy about it.

"H-how far along am I?"

"You're only two maybe three months along."

Answered Pomfrey. Now I understood all the questioning.

"But why am I so cold?"

"Oh, you have a slight case of Pneumonia, which is why I'd like to keep you here for a few nights, I also want you to take the rest of the week off."

I groaned at this, I didn't like that Idea at all and my fears had come ture, I'd have to quarenteen myself from Katie.

"What about Katie? Alastor are you sure you can handle her yourself?"

He chuckled at that and smiled.

"Aye, I think I can manage."

His Scottish almost Irish accent came out stronger. I loved it when he did that, he would make it thick on purpose, for many different reasons. When he would get truly angry it would come out and his bottom teeth would touch his top lip. In all honesty I thought his accent was quite sexy. Anyway, both my mother and Imogen came to helo out with Katie. The days passed and I finally got better and was able to go back to work, Christmas came and went. I was due July 14th 1997, we would be welcoming a baby boy. I looked at myself in the mirror, it was mid April and I was six months along, I smiled as I rubbed the small bump in my belly. I smiled more when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of hands rest themselves on my belly.

"Look at you...You look so beautiful..."

As you already know, Alastor wasn't there for my first pregnancy and he took every single advantage to touch my belly, yes, it got rather annoying but I let him do it anyway. Somehow this made him want me even more, not like it bothered me any but I kinda found it weird thay he'd want to make love to me when it looked like I had swollowd a whole planet in my eighth month.

"Oooh That's very normal. If a man truly loves you he will find you highly attractive when you are carrying his child and Alastor loves you very much."

Explained Imogine as we had tea, and then I felt a had on my belly just as the baby made Alastor smile and tear up.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

I nodded as I siped my tea.

"Alastor Tobias."

"Oh that's a beautiful name. A strong one, I bet little Katie is so excited."

"She's aware that there is a baby in my belly but I don't think she understands the situation."

Alastor chuckled at this.

"Shes three...She understands more than you know. She's very smart too."

Well yah I knew that, she was counting to five when she was two and was just starting to tell you what color something was. Apperently Alastor was the same at that age she started reading when she was five, no not little kids books, young teen novels. She would devower books like they were nothing at all.

"Yes, she'll defenatly be a handful when she's older." Comented Imogen.

The time came when Harry had to be moved, it was july 3rd, I was in my ninth month, my back hurt, my skin itched and I was just over all uncomfortable and ontop of all that, my husband was about to go on an extremely dangerious mission. I hugged him before he left.

"Look at me Alastor."

He did, I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek looking into his eyes.

"You promise me, promise me that you will come back to me."

He nodded, he and I both knew that this wasn't a promise that he could easily keep, he could die, I loose my husband and my children could loose their father. Tears ran down my face.

"Please Alastor, promise me. You have to come back to me and our children. Please..."

"Elizabeth...Y-you know..."

His voice was cracking as he was trying to hold back tears.

"You know that I can't...You know the risks."

He shook his head as tears streamed down his face.

"I promise that I'll come back."

He bent to his knees and kissed my belly, closed his eyes and pressed his forehad to it.

"Daddy promises..."

He stood and kissed me deeply like he did the first time he ever kissed me, he held me close and I clung to him not wanting to let go, no force on this earth could pry me from him. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I-I love yout too Alastor..."

Tears streamed down my face as I watched him go.

"Come on dear, lets have some tea."

Suggested Molly. I shook my head, I felt sick and my back hurt.

"I-I think I'll go lay down."

She nodded and watched as I went up the stairs, I had no idea how long I was aslep, I woke hearing voices. They were back, I got up and went down stairs Geoge was brought in bleeding half of his ear missing. I looked around the room. Tonks, Remus, Kingsly, Ron, Hermioney, Harry I hugged him as soon as I saw him. Bill, Auther,  
Fred and Flur. My heart began to pound.

"W-where's Alastor...Where's my husbnad...?"

The room was completely quiet, it seemed Tonks had the same question.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth...Alastor fell behind. He's gone..."

((Authers note: Yes she's pregnant and yes Harry caught her and yes this is another cliffhanger. Enjoy! R&R!)) 


	21. Chapter 21

Time slowed down, my heart pounded and I felt my body go cold. Was I hearing him correctly? Tears streamed down my face as I began to fall to my knees I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as if to hold me up or keep me from falling, I looked up and saw Tonks's face, she was crying. I broke and began to scream and cry, pain filled my heart as it broke.

"No, please God! NO! NOOOOO!"

I sobbed into Tonks's arms as she held me. And we cried together, she for her father figure and me for my husband and father to my children. How would I explain this to Katie?

"Not Alastor, please not Alastor..."

"I-I'm sorry Elizabeth..."

I looked up at Bill as he said this and the damn continued to flow. I don't know how long I was on the floor on my knees, I heard Tonk's gasp as she sobbed and stepped away from me, she was hurt by this as well.

"Elizabeth..."

I heard my name, the voice sounded so familiar.

"Merlins beard..."

I heard Arthur exclaim. I looked up and standing in the doorway was Alastor, a deep gash on his shoulder and part of his chest. I gasped and went to him as fast as I could.

"A-Alastor..."

I hugged him not caring about the blood, he yelped in pain and winced.

"I-I had to keep my promise to you...You're my wife Elizabeth...I love you."

I smiled at him tears in my eyes this time from relief, knowing that my husband was alive. He was still bleeding badly and would have fallen over if It wasn't for Bill and Aurther holding him steady. They took him to one of the rooms to recive treatment, his wounds were cleaned and dressed, I went in and sat with him. He laied in bed his eye closed and his magical eye rolled into the back of his head, he laid shirtless with clean bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest.

"He's lost a lot of blood..."

Said Molly standing behind me, I nodded and sniffed.

"But he'll be alright Lizzy, he's strong. And he has you, Katie and little Alastor to help him recover."

He would indeed recover but he would be left with yet another nasty scar left by the sectumsempra curse, he would indeed heal. I nodded hearing her and sniffled.

"I know..."

"Go and change, take care of Katie. I'll let you know if anything changes."

I nodded and did so, I got a shower and changed and checked on Katie who was sound asleep and then I got some rest. Alastor slept for two whole days before he woke, Molly came and got me. It took me a minute to stand due to my belly being big. Imogen helped me stand, Alastor's parents had been alerted to what had happened and they came right away.

"Thank you."

I said as I went to his room and sat next to him. He smiled at me and laid his hand on my belly.

"I'm home, I came back to you. All three of you."

I nodded and laid my hand on top of his and sniffled.

"I know, I love you so much Alastor"

"I love you too Lizzy..."

I smiled and kissed him softly, resting my forehead to his as he stroked my cheek. The next few days he was able to get up and move around, I helped change his bandages. I let out a gasping sob and covered my mouth when I saw his wounds. He looked up at me as tears again filled my eyes and It hurt seeing him like this, my heart broke just seeing him like this. He reached his hand over and wiped away my tears.

"I'm alright. I've had much worse."

I sniffed and nodded, he winced as Molly dabbed a warm wet cloth around his lacerations cleaning off more of the dried blood. He was brused as well, ugly purple almost black blotches covered his chest. I helped rebangange him.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded, my stomach growled as soon as he answered. He chuckled slightly at this.

"Seem's you are as well."

I smiled at him and we had lunch together. Around July tenth I started having whats known as Braxton Hicks, false labor. Most of it was in my lower back,  
I winced and leaned over the kitchen sink to try and get the ache out, I felt Alastor's large hand on my lower back. I don't know how but his hands were also hot and this felt so good to me.

"Are you alright?"

He asked, concern in his voice. I nodded and exolained this to him.

"You're in labor?! But you're four day's early!"

"Alastor, It's faulse. I'll be alright, I promise."

I smiled at him and stroked his cheek, he had his arm in a sling just to keep some of the pressure off his wounds, he smiled and kissed me and laid his hand on my very large belly and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I don't know if you realize this but we're not alone."

He smiled at me, infact, Fred and George were peeking around the corner at us as we were sharing a tender moment.

"No actually I hadn't noticed."

He laughed some and smiled sheepishly, yes he had gotten a bit calmer and less paranoid over the years but he would still look around to see if there was any danger,  
this surprised me when he said he hadn't. It didn't bother me but it surprised me. I put it to the back of my mind.

"Ok boy's you can come out from hiding."

They did so.

"Awww..We were having so much fun watching the absolute cuteness in the kitchen."

Said George as he held little Katie in his arms.

"Never thought I'd see mad eye not so...mad."

He rolled his eyes at this.

"Teaching my wee Katie how to be naughty are we?"

"Nah.."

They said in unison.

"Hi daddy."

Said Katie as she squrmed out of George's arms and went to Alastor and reached upto him.

"Up daddy! Up!"

His face softened and looked a bit sad, I could see he was trying his best to not give in and pick her up.

"Oh baby, daddy still isn't feeling well. But you can give him a hug."

She sighed not happy about this.

"Daddy still have owie?"

He smiled at her and knelt down and kissed her forehead and hugged her with one arm.

"Yes my flower, daddy still has an owie. Why don't you go with Freddy and Georgie to see if you can find uncle Harry? Hmm? Be a good girl for daddy?"

She pouted.

"Okay daddy..."

She ran back over to the twins.

"Up we go!"

George lifted her high into the air and set her on his shoulders and they walked out. Alastor sighed.

"I don't care if I'm not healed by the time our son arrives, I am holding him, come hell or high water."

I giggled at him, couldn't argue with that.

Authers note: I hope every one has enjoyed this episode! R&R! 


	22. Chapter 22

The day's pass, it was 2am on July 14th 1998. I woke up quickly to what I had thought was me wetting the bed, I winced when I realized that my water had broken.

"A-Alastor..."

I tried calling his name, he wouldn't wake. I gently shook him and he finally sturred. "Alastor..." I gaspsed wincing.

"Hmmmm...?"

"I-It's time."

This completely got him awake and out of bed.

"Alright alright...Ummmm..."

He went and got Molly as I slowly moved to sit at the edge of the bed. I did my best to stay calm and breath. A midwife and a doctor was sent for and then the hours of hard work began, Alastor held me when I cried in pain and my legs wouldn't hold me up and walked the floors when I needed it.

"You're amazing Elizabeth, You're doing so beautifully."

Alastor did his best to comfort my pain, even though he was the cause of them.

"Alastor Mad Eye Moody...I hate you soooo much right now..."

He just chuckled at this and stroked my hair.

"I love you too Elizabeth."

Was his answer as he kissed my temple. He calmly talked to me, giving me water when I needed it, I didn't feel like eating. But then, at 6:06am just as the sun crest the horizon loud high pitched cries filled the house. Our little boy had arrived. I relaxed as soon as I heard him cry.

"He's here Elizabeth, you did it. My love, you are so wonderful."

Laughed Alastor as he kissed my sweaty forehead. Alastor Tobias Moody was cleaned up and placed into my arms as the sun reached the morning sky. I smiled, tears in my eyes as I held him, I counted his fingers and toes just as I did when Katie was born. He also had a head full of ginger hair.

"Just like your daddy. Alastor, that's your name. Alastor Tobias Moody, after your father and grandfather."

Tears ran down Alastor's face as he looked at his new son. He sat in a chair next to the bed and held our new baby as I was helped to the bathroom for a bath. I was tired, exausted, but happy that my family was whole. I came back to bed after the sheets were changed and laid on my side as I watched Alastor hold our baby boy. Jr, what we would later call him to save confusion, quietly cooed as he looked up at his daddy and studied his face.

"Yes, I know. I'm very odd looking."

He chuckled saying this.

"I'm your daddy, I love you more than you could ever begin to imagine."

He gave Jr the same promise that he gae Katie when she was born, to always be there when he cried, to always be there when they were scared and to always protect them no matter what. I fed Jr and he soon fell to sleep with a full belly. Molly laid him in a bassenette that she had lent us for the time that we were here. Alastor dressed and went to find Katie who had just woken up, I have no idea but she slept through all the commotion. I watched the baby sleep as I waited for Katie to be brought in.

"Katie, this is your little brother. Alastor."

She looked into the bassenette and studied the sleeping baby.

"Hey, he got my hair."

We giggled at this, she was so observant for a three year old. Alastor knelt beside her.

"Kathrine?"

"Yes daddy?"

She looked up at him.

"You are a big sister now. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head.

"It means that you have a very important job to do. When he gets older you have to look out for him, but for now just help mummy and me with him. Can you do that?"

She nodded excitedly.

"I can do dat daddy."

He smiled and kissed her forehad and hugged her close. Alastor took Katie out of the room so I could sleep. I woke around 5, my stomach growling loudly, I checked on Jr who was still sound asleep. Harry peeked his head in, I smiled at him.

"Hey Harry, come on in."

Harry came in quietly and looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled at him.

"He's beautiful Lizzy."

He sat with me as I ate some of the delicious stew that Molly had made.

"I'm sorry that Alastor had gotten hurt...I didn't want him doing this for me Lizzy, he sould have stayed here the whole time with you and Katie."

I put my spoon down and held his hand.

"Alastor is alive, Harry, I thank God for that. He knew the risk he was taking when he did this."

"He was hurt..."

"But he's alive. We both love you like our own and would do anything for you."

We had a long conversation, I finished my meal as Jr began to wake up. He had his first changing which somewhat frightened Harry. I giggled at this.

"Trust me Harry, it could be worse."

"Wha- How?"

"It could be a blow out diaper."

He chuckled at this and and nodded in agreement. Harry held Jr after he ate, introducing himself and bonding with him. My mind began to wander, I hadn't found anything else on who my birth mother was, I couldn't find any answeres at the ministry so my next step was to try and track down the orphanage where I lived the first five years of my life, which wouldn't be hard. As the day's passed Jr got to know both sets of grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and big sister. Little Amelia, Rosa's little one was now a year old and the chunkiest baby that I had ever seen weighing in at 38lbs.

"Merlins Beard!"

Eexclaimed Alastor as he held her with his good arm.

"What are you feeding her?"

Rosa giggled at this and shrugged. She also chose to nurse her baby, which was the only option in the wizarding world. I did my research on nursing VS formula fed and I felt that nursing was best for me and my children. As a mother it never mattered to me how someone fed their baby, as long as the child was happy and healthy, It was none of my business either way. After Alastor's parents, siblings and their familys left, excluding Matilda who didn't dare come, we put both our children and adopted grandchild, Teddy, to bed and we sat and relaxed in the den and quietly chatted with Auther, Molly, Tonks, Remus and Kingsly. A very important matter came to light.

"I'm keeping Harry from school this year. I think you should do the same with Ron."

Molly disagreed. "Absolutely not, Ronald is going. He is in no danger."

"Mum..."

Cut in Bill.

"Anyone who has ties to Harry is in danger."

Molly shook her head.

"I think Alastor would agree with me that they should go to school."

Alastor blinked and looked up at Molly.

"I agree, %100 with Bill. The threat to Harry is extremely high and Voldamort will do anything to get to him."

He shook his head.

"Ron is nothing to the dark lord. He will kill him if he stands in the way of Harry. Same goes for Miss Granger, Elizabeth..."

He grabbed my hand gently and held it.

"Oh...Our children. No one is safe."

He was stern with this, he was absolutely right. Molly just stood up and walked out, on her way she glared angerly at her soon to be daughter in law Flur.

((Authers note: Sorry for the long wait, I needed to take a break and was very busy, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Some of my personal views did happen to get into this chapter but I promise it will rarely happen and it is cannon that Molly couldn't stand Flur and I think it was because she thought Flur was upppity, or something like that. R&R!)) 


	23. Chapter 23

It was a few day's before Flur and Bill's wedding and I watched as Flur had some alterations done on her dress, I stood in the doorway and leaned my head against the doorjam and closed my eyes. The only thing I could think of at this moment was mine and Alastor's wedding, it was the beginning for us, we'd spend the rest of our lives together. Our anniversary was coming up, seven years and two beautiful children. The day came, I wore a lavender, lace, ruffled sleve dress with flesh tone high healed shoes, I had katie in a blue dress with floral print and sandals. Jr was in an adorable, light blue onesie with sailboat print, a waist coat, bowtie and trousers. He was so cute. Alastor was in his kilt with a crisp white shirt and brown waist coat. We ate, drank, danced and injoyed the evening.

"This is a special evening, and Flur and myself are so happy we could spend it with our wonderful guests. But before we continue I'd like to dedicate this song to a wonderful couple who's anniversary happens to be this month. So happy seveth anniversary to Alastor and Elizabeth Moody."

I smiled as as Bill said all this and our song came on, Love me tender, by Elvis Presley. I look over at Alastor as he offerd his had to me.

"May I have this dance?"

I smiled and nodded, took his hand and we walked to the center of the room, we were the only ones on the dancefloor. He held me close, our foreheads pressed together as the song played out.

Love me tender, love me sweet,  
never let me go.

You have made my life complete, and I love you so.

Love me tender, love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.

For my darling, I love you, and I always will.

Love me tender love, love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fufilled. For my darling I love you, and I always will.

Love me tender love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours throug all the years till the end of time.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fufilled.  
For my darling, I love you, and I always will.

We sayed back and forth to the music, tears in our eyes, as he leaned in to kiss me a bright light shot into the tent, it was a patronus. It spoke.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead."

It was the voice of Kingsly Shaklebolt, but there were other voices as well. Alastor held me me close and his eye swiveled around to locait our cildren. Jr was being held by Flur and Katie was in Bill's arms.

"They're coming...They're coming."

Katie began to cry, frightened. Alastor took her in his arms and I took Jr, guests began to talk and a couple began to leave just as a death eater swooped in and hit a lit lamp catching the tent on fire. Alastor acted quicly as the guests began to panic and rush out of the tent.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! Get out of here!"

Hermione grabbed both boys and apperated. Alastor handed Katie to me.

"Elizabeth, go. You know where."

I looked into his eyes not wanting to leave him. He kissed me deaply.

"GO NOW!"

I did as told and apperated to the headquarters of the order, both my babies safe in my arms. I calmed both of them as Tonks arrived with Teddy in her arms sound asleep. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank God you're alright..."

I said as I hugged her back. All we could do now was wait, I got Katie and Jr to sleep and then maid a pot of tea. An hour later Remus appeared with the weaslys.

"Where's Alastor?"

Remus hugged me.

"He's alright Elizabeth, he'll be along shortly. He stayed behind with Arther to sort things out."

I nodded and sighed in releaf.

"The babies, are they alright?"

I smiled as I heard a worried Flur asked, she had become quite attached to Katie and Jr during our stay. I smiled and hugged her.

"They're both safe and sound and sleeping. You may check for youself."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. Her wedding had been ruined and I felt so bad for her. I gave her a change of clothes, some of mine since we were about the same size. Some how I had gone back to my origonal size not even a month after giving birth. About two hours later Alastor, Arthur and Bill arrived. I dropped what I was doing and hugged my husband kissing him deeply.

"Are the children alright?"

He asked, concern in his voice. I nodded.

"Yes, theyre sound asleep upstairs."

He nodded and pressed his forehad to mine and stroked his cheek. His shirt was torn with black patches of soot and ash, but he was alright. He sat at the table with the others and had a cup of tea with some scotch in it, his waistcoat unbuttoned.

"What will happen now? What about our home? Wait...Where's Ronald?!"

I looked up at her. It was a delecate situation, Alastor answered in a not so comforting way.

"He apperated with Hermione and Harry."

Molly didn't like this. She questioned Alastor hard, shooting one question after another. He was already on edge and...

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!"

The room went quiet, Molly gasped, I had never heard him raise his voice or even yell like that. He held his head in his hands and shook so voilently that his teacup rattled on the table and tears came to his eye. I went to him and hugged his head close to me as he griped my clothing and sobbed and shook, not wanting to let go of me.

"It's alright Alastor...Shhhh...It's alright..."

I stroked my hand throguh his hair and he began to calm still shaking. I took him upto our room and helped him change and got him into bed. He caught my wrist as I began to leave. I looked over at him.

"I love you Elizabeth...I'm sorry..."

I looked at him confused.

"What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong."

"I shouted...Everything just...It felt like everything and everyone was crowding in on me and I just..couldn't stop it...I'm sorry."

I stopped him and stroked his hair.

"It's alright Alastor, you couldn't help it. I love you so so much."

I leaned down and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Get some rest, I'll be back later. I'll just be down stairs."

He smiled and nodded and relaxed a little. I went down just as the front door opened and drew my wand and my gun and pointed it at the intruder.

"Step into the light slowly, you have a muggle weapon and a wand pointed at you."

"Elizabeth? I-It's me..."

"Harry?"

I waved my wand and put on a light and saw his face, I dropped my gun and wand and hugged him close, all three of them.

"Ron! Oh my goodness, my baby!"

Molly rushed in and hugged him tight. Ron hugged his mother back, a bit shaken. I welcomed Hermione into a hug as well, I made them some tea and Molly served them dinner.

"I was so worried about you Harry...Where did you go?"

"Shaftesbury Avenue..."

Answered Hermione holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"My parents used to take me there to see movies...I don't know why but it popped into my head..."

I smiled at her and held her hand and nodded.

"Sometimes we think about the happiest places and when we are sad or in trouble we want to be there."

Hermione blinked thinking about this and nodded in agreement and then broke down and cried. I went to her and held her close.

"Hey now, you're safe here. It's alright."

She sniffled, she missed her parents so much and knew she wouldn't be safe there. I did what I could for her, I hadn't noticed at the time but Ron was holding her hand.  
It was the beginning of a romance. Ginny, upon hearing that Harry was alright, rushed down the steps and hugged Harry close, yet another blossoming romance.

"Where's Alastor?"

Asked Hermione worriedly.

"A-and the kids."

"Katie and Jr are alright, both sound asleep. Alastor...Is a bit shook up and is upstairs asleep. He was worried about the three of you."

Harry nodded listening as they talked. I said goodnight and went upto check on our children. Katie was curled up with her teddy sucking her thumb and Jr was sleeping soundly all bundled in the soft blue blanket that Imogan had given us. I smiled at them and kissed there foreheads. I went to our room, changed and got into bed, I felt Alastors arms wrap around me instinctivly, protectively and lovingly. I stroked his arm and fell to sleep.

Authers Note: I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to do these past few weeks. I hope you have enjoyed this. R&R! 


	24. Chapter 24

I woke the next morning to Jr's crys, I yawned and streached and went to him. I softly talked to him as I fed him. He looked up at me and studied my face as he ate, his little hand curled around my finger, I smiled down at him. He was safe in my arms, and right now all I cared about was my childrens safty. I looked over at Katie who was sound asleep in her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her teddy. I burped Jr and he slowly fell back to sleep, It was still slightly dark but I couldn't sleep any more so I went to the kitchen to have a cup of tea where I found Nymphadora, she had the same Idea.

"Good morning Nymph."

"Morning Lizzy. You're up early."

I nodded grabbing a cup and a teabag and began to boil some water, she had bags under her eyes, I understood, she was a new mother and was having a rough time.

"Yes. Jr woke and was hungry. I can't sleep anymore...You?"

"Same, Teddy fell to sleep while eating. He slept though the night this time though."

Teddy was a werid sleeper, some nights he'd cry and carry on about nothing and wake very other hour for a feeding, other nights he'd sleep all the way through. Jr was an angel, I don't know how but all our children were like this, they would wake every four hors for a feeding and a changing, I always had bottles prepared so if I wasn't able to get to them then Alastor was always on the scene. He was such a good father and grandfather.

"Must have been because of all the excitement last night."

"Is dad ok?"

She asked worried. I nodded.

"He's alright. He slept pretty well last night, it's been a while since he's had an episode."

I prepared my tea and sat down. His outburst shocked everyone including Auther. Poor Molly was shocked to tears from it, I doubt she had ever been yelled at like that before in her life. The next few weeks went smoothly and quietly, we stayed at Grimmauld Place which was the safest place for us at the moment. We had learned from Kingsly that Harry, Alastor, Bill, Tonks, Remus and myself were all wanted. I looked over at Alastor who held my hand as Kingsly explained this. We were under the raidar as long as we stayed here. We would listen to the raido for updates and what was goind on. Katie had started having nightmares about what had happened at the wedding and would wake crying. Alastor was always up before me and ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Shhhh my darlin...my flower, they're not here. They won't you. Shhhh..."

He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead and held her close.

"It was just a bad dream. Daddy won't let anything bad happen to you, mummy or Jr."

She looked up at him with her big, round brown eyes.

"Daddy promise?"

He smiled down at her.

"Yes, daddy promises."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy promises."

I was standing in the doorway watching all this and looked over and saw Harry standing in the hallway, he heard this and felt bad. I went to him and gave him a comforting hug and offered him a cup of tea. We sat and talked. I fixed lunch for everyone the next day.

"Wait...Where's Harry?"

Asked Alastor realizing that he wasn't there. Hermione and Ron weren't anywhere to be seen either. I went upstairs to look in Harry's room and found a note that sent fear though my bloodstream.

Elizabeth.  
Hermione, Ron and myself wen't to the ministry of magic under the influences of polyjuice potion. Don't come looking for me. You have done so much for me already and I am so greatful to you and Alastor for it. If I die, please tell Ginny that yes, I love her, I should have told her. You are the best big sister that I could have ever asked for. I love you.  
Harry.

I stook there, my heart racing. I finally broke down and cried, slowly colapsing to the floor and just sitting there, note in hand. Alastor rushed in, knelt down and held me in his arms as I cried, he took the note and read it, I felt his heart rate pick up. He rubbed my back and held me as I cried.

"Damnit Harry...Lad..."

He had tears in his eyes too, he had gorwn to love Harry as his own as well. I didn't know what to do from there, I didn't want to loose my little brother again.  
Alastor helped me down stairs and gave me a cup of tea in my hands. I just stared at it. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing and just said there. Just then the radio turned on.

Repoter: This just in, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly have been seen in the Ministry, they were recognized just as a polijuice potion began to wear off.

My heart began to race. And I began to pray to God harder than I ever have before.

Repoter: The trio were persude but escaped before they could be apprehended. If you know any infermation about where the peratratiors might be hiding then please contact the ministry ASAP.

I let go of the breath that I was holding, got away and was alive. For now, oh God, how could I even say that, my brother had to be alive and stay alive. I broke down and again cried in Alastor's arms, he held me letting me cry and rubbed my back.

There was going to be a war.

Authers note: I took a while to think about how this part would play out. I think I did a good job. What do you think? Read and Review!  



	25. Chapter 25

As it turned out the ministry knew right where we were hiding so we had to move again. A realitive of the Weasleys owned a house on the beach that she had given to the order as yet another hide out. We arrived and settled in quickly, deciding it best to put the children in our room with us. I fed Jr and put him down for a nap with his sister and went down into the kitchen where Alastor, Bill, Flur, Nymph and Remus were. Alastor came over and wrapped his arms around me and I just buried my face into his just and let myself go. I was stressed, worried and going through the baby blues. It was strange, I hadn't had them with Katie but I did with Jr.

"Is she alright?"

I heard Flur asked conserned. I felt Alastor nod his head.

"She's a bit stressed...She's be fine."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes and sat down just as Flur offered me a cup of tea. I smiled and took it thanking her. We sat and chatted quietly. Alastor talked with Bill and Remus. Nymph had gone upstairs to check on Teddy who had also been down for a nap. There came a knock at the door.

"Excuse me."

I heard Bill say as he walked to the door.

"Alastor! Elizabeth!"

I got up and rushed to the door to see Harry, blood on his clothes and holding a house elf.

"Dobby..."

Was all I could say. As hard as Alastor and Remus tried they couldn't save him and he passed away peacefully, surrounded by his friends. Bill carved some words into a piece of drift wood that stood as Dobby's head stone. Dobby was child like and very friendly, always there to help and absolutely adored little Katie, she loved to play sock puppetts with him and would giggle every time. After the small service I ushered Harry, Ron and Hermione inside, gave them some hot tea and some supper. I hugged Harry tight, holding him as close to me as I possibly could.

"Don't you ever do that again..."

I said between sniffles.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I had to know exactly what was going on."

"You could have been killed lad. All of you could have."

He shot a look at Hermione, who over the past few years went from mentor to father figure. She looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry..."

Was all Ron could say, I just shook my head. After they got cleaned up Hermione went and sat by the fire place to read she sighed and sat her book down and rested her head on her knees and began crying softly.

"Everything alright Lass?"

Aked Alastor as he at next to her, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-I don't know...I don't even think I heard her right..."

Alastor gave her a look of confusion.

"Who?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes away.

"Bellatrix."

Alastor Huffed.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's not here, and she cannot hurt you anymore."

Alastor was visibly upset when she told him what Bellatrix had done to her, what she carved into her arm.

"Y-you don't understand...What she said about Elizabeth...She know's who your mother is...Sh-she gave me this to give to you."

She pulled out and envelope out of her bag, the seal was broken.

"I-I'm sorry...I read it..."

She handed it to me. I opened it and read it, It was a copy of my adoption papers and my origonal birth certificate. My heart pounded and I set the envelop down on the coffee table and sat back down in my chair. I didn't read it I just let it lay there.

"I-I can't do it...I can't read it or look at it."

"Elizabeth. You have searched for an answer to who you are for so long and there it is, laying on the table right in front of you."

Said Alastor as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"Whatever those documents say. Will not change how I feel about you, how much I love you. I'm with you through all of this."

I looked at him tears in my eyes, stressed and tired from everything, I knew he loved me, but I was afraid what this would do to our marraige.

"I love you too Alastor...But I need time, I can't look at this right now."

I stood up and walked out of the room and walked out onto the beach and sat in the sand. I don't know how long I stayed there, I had to think about all this. Yes, this is something that I wanted to know my whole entire life, I wanted to know who I was and where I came from, who my real mother was. But holding that envelope in my hands, realizing that those documents held what I had always wanted to know, now terrified me. Up until now, I was ready. Now..I wasn't sure. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, it was Flur.

"What do I do?"

She smiled at me.

"You will read them. They are just paper, and no matter what is on that paper you will always be Elizabeth Marie Potter Smith Moody."

She was right, a few documents didn't define who I was. I smiled at her a hugged her back.

"Let's go."

She smiled and laughed and we walked in. Alastor sat the envelope on the kitchen table infront of me where I sat, he sat across from me.

"I love you Elizabeth, no matter what."

I nodded. My heart racing and my hands shaking. It was the moment of truth. I opened the envelope and read the birth certficate.

"Baby girl born September 2nd 1971, no name given. Father, unknown. Mother..."

I stopped and felt the blood run from my face.

"Elizabeth?"

I looked up hearing Alastor's voice.

"Mother..."

Tears welled in my eyes, not from sadness but from shock and total fear. I didn't break eye contact with my husband as tears fell and I read the name out loud.

"Bellatrix Lestrange..."

Authers note: Tah dah...R&R 


	26. Chapter 26

Tears spilled from my eyes as I held the papers in my hands in shock. I've wanted to know who my mother was for years and I had fantisized about meeting her and finally asking her why she gave me up. All this ran through my mind, then Alastor came into thought. Oh my God...I was now, for the first time in my life, terified of my husband. I looked up at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He had been stairing at me this whole time from across the table, his features held no anger or haitred toward me. His face was completely blank, he just studied my face. The room was completely quiet and still, you could hear a pin drop. He slowly stood, my heart pounded and he slowly made his way over to me and stood next to me. I closed my eyes expected to be yelled at or beaten, he knelt down to one knee and pulled me into his arms and held me. I was so releaved that I broke down and cried in his arms.

"Elizabeth...You are not her, you are nothing like her and will never be her. And I love you. You are the kindest, smartest and most loving woman that I have ever known. I am proud to call you my wife."

He pulled away and held my face in his hands and wiped my tears away, leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"I love you..Alastor..."

I sniffled and he smiled.

"I love you too. And I'll never stop."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Well...That explains her curly hair."

Stated Ron, breaking the moment.

"Ronald..."

"Wh-OW!"

He exclaimed as Hermione scolded and smacked him. Alastor agreed and stated that he loves my hair and wouldn't have it any other way. The next day everything was sorted. Ron, Herry and Hermione were set to go to Greengots bank. Hermonie stepped out of the house, she had taken a polijuice potion and had taken the form of Bellatrix Lestrange. I walked upto her and looked at her, studied her and just stared.

"Bloody Hell..."

Exclaimed Ron. Alastor nodded his head.

"Hermione, Elizabeth, look here please."

We both looked at Harry as he asked.

"Blimy.."

He stated out of shock.

"What?"

"Well...ummm..."

I looked at Alastor confuzed.

"What?"

"N-nothing..It's nothing."

I just blinked and hugged Harry and watched as they left. I sighed. The school year began, we went to our house in Hogsmead, the Weaslyes would be staying with us.  
Unfortunately I was forced to change my carriculum with the threat of being sent to Azkaban. And like the year before I took the baby wth me, but since the Wasleys were staying with us I was able to leave Katie with Molly during the day while I took Jr with me every one day, lightning struck. Alastor and myself made our way to the room of requierment. Upon seeing me Harry smiled and hugged me and I hugged back so glad that he was safe. Everyone made their way to the great hall. We listened as Snape spoke. Harry stwpped forward as Snape made his way down the line for children. A look of shock came over the professors face.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategues, you still have a bit of a security problem head master."

As he said this the double doors to the great hall opened and in stepped a large group of aurers who were still loyal to my husband and brother.

"And I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

Alastor stepped over and joined the others. As did I. And don't worry, before all this happened I had sent Jr home with Molly.

"How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and you killed him! Tell them!"

Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, gasps were heard and Mcgonigal pushed Harry out of the way, drawing her wand and taking his place. McGonigal shot the first spell, Snape blocked defending himself, she continued taking out the sibling death eaters and Snape made his escape.

"Coward!"

Shouted McGonigal. Everyone cheered. Just then whispering was heard, everyone went quiet. Alastor held me close to him as someone screamed.

"I know that many of you will want to fight..."

The voice was a whispering hiss, like a snakes.

"Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter, do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour"

The voice stopped and the room lit back up.

"What are you waiting for?"

Shouted Pansy Pakinson, of course.

"Someone grab him!"

She demanded as she pointed at Harry like he was some desgusting criminal. Ginny walked over and stood infront of him and sheilded him. Others followed suit and surrounded Harry to protect him. I did the same. Filch came running in shouting.

"Student's out of bed! Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!

Shouted McGonigal back.

"Oh..Sorry ma'am.."

Filch answered, holding his cat in his arms.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most oppertune."

She said as she walked over to him.

"If you would, I would like you, please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall."

She said poiinting her want at the black haired stuck up girl in question. I smirked and could hear my husband chuckle at this.

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?"

"The dungeons would do."

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. As everyone filed out I stood next to McGonigal with Alastor outside of the front entry way.

"You do realize, of corse, we can't keep out you-know-who indefinitley."

Stated professor Flitwick

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort, Filius. You might as well use it. He's going to try to kill you either way."

Ansered McGonigal either way.

"Try."

Stated my husband. As if it were a challenge to the dark lord himself, which I'm not entirely sure that it wasnt. McGonigal turned to look at the entrance.

"Piertotum Locomotor."

She began to cast a spell. Statues came to life and jumped down from their places and made their way down the steps.

"Hogwarts is threatened. Man the boundaries. Protect us. Do your duty to our school."

She shouted as they made their way to the archway. I stood watching in amazement.

"I've always wanted to use that spell."

I looked over at her, this woamn was truly a badass. I pointed my wand in the air next to my husband and chanted the same spell.

"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum."

White sparks shot from our wands as a burrier was formed above the school like a dome. Who knew how long this would hold up, I held Alastor's hand. Not long after Voldamort and his army began shooting spells at the dome cracking it and breaking it appart. Alastor grabbed my hand and looked at me and kissed me deeply, I kissed back as we poured our love into the kiss.

"Regrets?"

He asked me. I looked into his eyes.

"None. I've loved you since I was 16."

Tha was the first time I had told him this. And he blushed slightly and kissed me again as a death eater shot a spell at us and I blocked it. I gasped, It had harly redgestered.

"Nice!"

He exclaimed as we began fighting this deatheater. Alastor distracted him, I pulled my gun and shot him fatailly. Alastor looked at me.

"Sorry...Old habbits die hard I guess..."

He laughed and continued fighting. I holstered my gun and continued as well. I was seperated from my husband as the fight continued on, It stopped when we heard the whispering hiss of Voldemort. He had ordered his death eaters to retreat so we could dispose of our dead. My mind shot to my husband. When the message ended I ran to find him. I found him in the great hall with the Weasleys, his head bowed and arms at his sides. I came closer and saw the Weasly hildren gathered around their father who had fallen in the battle. I closed my eyes and felt tears well up I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes, it was my husband, I hugged him back. We found Nymph and Remus not long after and we sat with them and talked. I hugged Nymphadora, she needed it. I noticed Harry wasn't around. It seemed everyone had the same idea and made their way outside. I saw Hagred carrying a body. I stopped in my tracks and grabbed Alastor's arm.

"Elizabeth..? What's wrong?"

"Harry Potter Is dead!"

Shouted the dark lord. My knees buckled and I let out a sobbing cry, the last of my family was gone. I heard Ginny scream, it was the most painful thing that I had ever heard in my life. She loved him. I loved him, he was my little battle started again, I was close by when Ginny was battleing Bellatrix and I blocked a very stong spell that was meant for Ginny, I stepped up and faced Bellatrix my wand pointed at her.

"Hello Mother.."

She stood there whide eyed, she then turned and ran. I chased after her casting one spell after another until I cornered her in a dead end. She turned, shot a spell at me in which I blocked.

"Why did you give me up?"

I shot a spell at her which forced her to take a step back. She didn't answer me.

"Why did you give me up?!"

She shot a spell in which I counteracted and she blocked stepping back again.

"ANSWER ME YOU COWARD!"

A look of pure pain came across her face and she screamed in anger and fell to her knees, wand still in hand, I stepped closer drawing my gun. She was crying.

"Well?"

She sniffed and sat back on her knees. At this moment I didn't see a death eater I saw a very troubled and broken individual. But I didn;t lay down my weapons.

"I was young, 16...Too young to care for you or raise you and my parents didn't approve...B-because your father wasn't a pureblood..."

I linstened to her. I did feel bad for her.

"I knew what my life was to become...I knew where I would end up and I didn't want you to have such a life so...I left you on the doorstep of that orphanage and wished the best for you."

"So I am a pure blood then?"

She nodded and sniffled. She acted so child like, it was strange. She wasn't qite right in the head, obviously.

"Who was my father?"

She sighed and told me everything. I listened keeping my weapons on her at all times. This woman truly loved me and I couldn't wrap my head around how, she also didn't seem interested in fighting me. She gasped and grabbed her wand and shot a spell right past me, meant for my husband who had randomly appeard and he blocked it shooting a binding spell at her. I looked over at him shocked, not expecting to see him.

"The dark lord is dead."

I nodded and hugged him and kissed him. I sat with Bellatrix before she was taken away. And of corse I was heavily guarded.

"You have everything that I always wanted for you...Everything that I wanted and couldn't give you. I'm sorry Elizabeth."

She was then taken away to prison. I sat there thinking about everything that had just happened and what was said. It turns out that my father was a very rich pureblood wizard, Louis Erikson. I looked him up later on, he was a very handsome man. He had died from an accident a couple years after I was adopted. No wife or family of his own. It didn't matter to me. I smiled as I held both my children in my arms and kissed their cheeks. We put them to bed that night knowing that they were safe. We held eachother last night, talking quietly. I told him what Bellatrix had said.

"I never thought she could be capeable of love..."

Said Alastor thinking about all this.

"But if it weren't for her doing what she did...I wouldn't have the family that I have today."

I nodded and kissed him and fell to sleep in his strong arms.

((Authers note: I am soooooo sorry for the long wait, I literally had nothing for this chapter. I hope this makes up for it. Hope you have enjoyed! R&R!))


	27. Chapter 27

The school would be closed down for a year for repairs, if the students wished to finish their studies for the school year then they may do so if not then no points of credits would be taken from them. My brother Harry and his friend Ron had decided not to finish, they were both offered jobs in the ministry as aurors, they accepted. As for Hermione, she decided to finish her studies and to no surprise she graduaited top of her class. I was proud of all three of them, all good kids. As for myself I decided to take the year off. We invited Harry to stay with us for as long as he needed, he accepted and as always was a very big help with the kids.  
He would bring Ginny over to hang out, yes they were dating now and I was so happy for both of them, Ron and Hermione were dating as well. Katie's fourth birthday came and passed,my little girl was growing up. I kissed her forehead as we tucked her into bed one night, she had grown so much, such a happy child with long beautiful red hair, so intelegent and helpfull with her little brother, it was now June he would be a year old the next month. Jr was also a happy bubbly child, being 11 months old he was crawling and pulling himself up into a standing position with the help of a piece of furniture or uncle Harry or daddy of corse. One warm summer evening a week before his first birthday he gave us quite a big surprise. Katie was watching her favorite puppet progam on the telly and Alastor was reading the paper, Harry was helping me with the dishes when I heard Alastor call for me. We rushed into the room to see Jr standing all by himself a few feet away from Alastor a device recording a few feet away.

"Come on son, you can do it. Just a few steps now."

Coaxed Alastor softly as he knelt a few feet away from Jr. Jr smiled and giggled at his daddy, Katie rushed to my side and giggled.

"You can do it Jr, it's not hard."

Jr looked over at his big sister as she said this and then at the floor at his feet and then over at his daddy. He then took one step, and then another and another and then fell into the awaiting arms of Alastor. Alastor smiled and hugged him.

"Good job son, I'm so proud of you!"

I claped my hands and joined them in the hug.

"Mummy is so proud of you." I said as I kissed his chubby little cheeks earning a giggle.

"Mamamamamamama!" He babbled happily, he learned to walk before he said his first word, the oppiste of Katie.

"Good job little brubber. I love you!" Katie hugged him gently and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled and watched this he came over and joined in, Jr reached for Harry.  
He held Jr and talked to him and played with him and then gave him and Katie a bath.

"Oh Harry, don't trouble yourself with that."

"It's no trouble at all Katie, I don't mind. I get to spend more time with them."

He answered with a smile.

"He's going to be a good father one day that one."

I smiled hearing Alastor say this as he stepped up next to me.

"Yes I think so too."

The kids got dried and ready for bed. Alastor helped me with the dishes after we shooed Harry away from them say that he does too much and needs to relax.

"I want to talk to you about something Lizzy."

I looked over at Alastor as he dried and put a plate away.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothin. I was offered to teach next year once Hogwarts was repaired. And I accepted."

I looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. And before you ask I already thought about Jr and Katie. What if we ask Molly to watch them during the day?"

It was a very good idea. Molly had just lost her husband in the battle of Hogwarts and needed to find work, we could afford to pay her and she could live with us if she wished. I smiled at my husband and kissed him.

"You're always thinking ahead. I love you."

He kissed back and smiled hugging me.

"I love you too Elizabeth. You make me so happy."

I smiled hearing this, I knew our relationship changed him a lot, but he still nedded some help. One night before the school year started I was awaked by Alastor, he sat up strait in bed and shouted and then sat there with his head in his hands as I turned on the light, he had nightmares before but they stopped for a few years.

"Alastor?"

I placed my hand on his arm, he was shaking badly.

"I-I'm alright..It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

I sighed and shook my head. I had noticed that the progress that he had made over the years begin to fade away, he was a bit more jumpy and hand nightmares more often now.

"Alstor, I think it would be a good idea to see that doctor I was t-"

"No.. Elizabeth. Ju-Just no."

"Alastor please, you havent been sleeping well, you need this."

He shook his head still shaking slightly, I knew he was stubborn.

"It wont help Elizabeth. It's best that I keep it to myself."

"And then what? Go back to how you were befor you met me? Risk driving your family away? I'm not going to risk our children seeing you like this."

He rolled his eyes.

"They wont see this side of me Lizzy.."

"Katie already has. That outburst you had when that motorcycle backfired the other day. It terified her, she came to me and said that she's scared of daddy."

Alastor was about to say something but stopped. He was quiet as tears rolled down his face and nodded. I think that the realization that his little girl was afraid of him smacked him into reality.

"Alright...Alright. I'll go..."

I nodded and hugged him.

"I'll see about it tomorrow. I love you, now try to get some sleep."

He nodded and kissed my cheek and fell back to sleep.

Authers Note: I'm back from vacation and pet sitting. I'm also really sorry that the update took forever, I'll try to update more often. So what did you think of this chapter? Will Alastor stick with this decision? Tell me in the comment section! R&R! 


	28. Chapter 28

Eight years passed it was now June of 2006. Alastor had gotten the help he needed and was doing much better. Jr grew to be a handsome young man of 8 years old, clever and stubborn like his father, red slightly curled hair and a face full of freckles and so full of energy, he loved to play chess and was very good at it beating his father nine times out of ten, he also had a taste for music and picked up the guitar at the age of five and absolutely loved rock music. Katie was now 11 years old, long strait hair, and a face full of freckles as well. She had a love of reading as well, can't imagine where she got that from and also had a taste for music, picking up the violin when she was just ten, she was the apple of her daddies eye.

One day when both children were outside playing Alastor came to me with something behind his back and a big smile on his face, I looked up from the book I was reading while I sat on the bench in the bay window.

"Watcha got there?"

He smiled and brought his hand from behind his back, in it was a letter he handed it to me and I read it.

"Miss. K. Moody. The medium bedroom. Archdale Road, Dulwich. London."

I looked up at Alastor with a very big smile on my face and hugged him tight. We called both children inside.

"Katie, something came in the mail for you today."

She gave a slight curious tilt of her head like a cat as she always did when interested. We smiled and handed her the envelope, we watched as she took it, her eyes grew wide as she, without hesitation ripped open the envelope and began to read.

"Dear Miss Kathrine Moody. W are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

She looked up with the biggest smile on her face.

"Mummy! Daddy! I've been accepted!"

She laughed as tears of happiness began to run down her face .

Alastor and myself hugged her close and she hugged back

"My wee darlin, I am so proud of you. We're both so proud of you and happy for you."

Jr smiled and hugged his big sister as well.

"So am I sissy!"

July 31 rolled around, we celebrated Harry's birthday and shopped for Katie's school supplies.

"Come on Katie, lets get you an owl. My treat."

Stated Harry happily. He had just married Ginny three years ago and they were expecting their first child.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to do that!"

"Yes I know, but this is a big day for Katie."

"Fine lad but nothing else."

Stated Alastor. Harry nodded in agreement. Katie chose a black and white ferret in which she named Oreo. Oreo was an adorable little thing, he would squeal loudly when the refrigerator door opened. Always hungry and always curious and greeted almost everyone who entered the room. The day finally came when it was time for her to leave for Hogwarts, yes she has been there many times since my husband and myself have been working there for many years now but she hadn't been on the Hogwarts express. Alastor hugged her and slipped her a few coins for a sweet or two.

"We want you on your best behavior now Katie."

She smiled and hugged us.

"Yes mummy."

She hugged her little brother, she loved him very much and they weren't like normal siblings, they rarely fought and cared so much about each other. She boarded the train and found a seat and waved out the window to us as the train departed. I looked over at Alastor, he had tears running down his face.

"Alastor?"

"I-I'm fine, the steam burns my eye."

I smiled at him and just nodded, his little girl was off to school. He knew he'd see her at school but it didn't matter to him. We went back to our house, our things had already been transported to the house in Hogsmead. We took the floo network and met Molly at the house.

"Lizzy!"

She shouted and hugged me.

"Oh its so good to see you! And look at this big boy! I think auntie Molly has a sweet for you! Give us a hug now."

Jr smiled, he didn't mind being made over, he hugged her. Molly sat with Jr as Alastor and myself went upto the school and took our seats. The sorting hat ceremony began. Headmaster McGonigal would be conducting it as she always did. One child after another came up and were sorted into their house, then came Katie's turn. Alastor grabbed and held my hand under the table, she would either be put in my house, Ravenclaw, or his Griffindoor , and if not Slitherin or Huffelpuff. It didn't matter to us, we'd be proud of her either way.

"A Moody! You have very pure blood running through your veins yes…yes indeed, where to put you….Ah yes...I place you in…"

Authers note: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been very busy and have had issues with my first instagram account. Please follow me at multifanfic21. Also I've been able to install a program on my computer that allows me to check my work properly. Enjoy! R&R!


	29. Chapter 29

"Ravenclaw!"

Shouted the sorting hat making Katie jump. I smiled and clapped as did Alastor smiling proudly at our little girl. After supper I went with Katie to Ravenclaw house. I hugged her and got her ready for bed, I knew she could do it herself and she'd be alright but I just couldn't help it, She would be on her own at school from now on.

"I am so unbelievably proud of you Katie. Both me and your daddy."

She smiled hearing this. She loved her father so much and did what she could to make him proud. It didn't take much, hell she didn't even have to do anything to make him proud of her. The summer before she joined a muggle softball team and did so well in it that she was pitcher by the end of the year. Her father, brother and myself went to every game and cheered her on. She won her team the championship her first year, bases were loaded and there were already two strikes, I was worried, the pitcher on the other team shouldn't have been on that team in the first place, she was 14 and the team was for 10 and 11 year old girls, turns out she was the coaches daughter. My husband didn't like this at all and neither did Jr. Anyway, the girl pitched as hard as she could and believe me it was hard enough to break fingers if it hit you in the right spot. Katie swung the bat as hard as she could, the ball flew high into the air, we cheered as she ran, one home, two home and three, she made it to home base the score was no longer tied. She didn't stop running after she made it to home base, she ran past her coach and team and right into her fathers arms hugging him.

"We won daddy! We won!"

He laughed and held her, kissing her cheek and laughing. No he absolutely did not use any magic what so ever to enchant that ball or to help Katie in anyway, she was naturally good at sports. I tucked her into bed and kissed her good night telling her that she'd see both of us in the morning. It was a Friday, this gave the new students time to get used to the castle, meet with the teacher and find their way around. I smiled as she fell to sleep and made my way to our house in hogsmead. Alastor was already there and had gotten Jr to bed and was sitting in his arm chair next to the fireplace reading a book he looked up hearing me and smiled.

"Hello love, is she settled in?"

I nodded and sat across from him.

"She's growing up too fast..Soon you'll be walking her down the isle at her wedding."

I heard Alastor groan at this, he also hated the thought of his little princess growing up and leaving the house. I giggled at him and sat in his lap.

"Don't worry…That'll be a long time from now."

"Aye I hope so, I'll probably start off by shooing all the boys away."

Ah the perks of being a teacher at your daughters school. I smiled and kissed him softly and went upstairs to get ready for bed, checking on Jr before doing so. He was sound asleep on his back his freckled turned toward the door. I walked over and kissed his forehead and covered him a little more with his blanket and walked out. The next day we woke around 9am and got ready and went upto the school. I spotted Katie sitting with a group of children a few girls and one brown haired boy. They were giggling and talking. She smiled seeing us and waved, one of the girls seemed to recognize my husband and went a little pale. She probably recognized who he was. We made our way to one of the teachers table where I recognized one of my former students.

"Nevel Longbottom?"

He looked up and smiled and both of us and walked over.

"Hello professors."

He hugged us both one at a time. Alastor laughed.

"Let me guess lad, teaching Herbology?"

Nevel smiled and nodded. After Nevel graduated Hogwarts he ended up marrying Luna Lovegood, he took a job in a flower shop in Diagon alley for a while and only recently applied for the position of professor of Herbology when the former professor passed away.

"We're both very proud of you Nevel."

I said to him with a smile. We sat and had our breakfast and got caught up.

"Ah yes, you'll be teaching our wee Katie this year, trust me lad, she likes a good challenge."

Stated Alastor, he wasn't wrong, Katie was exactly like him academically. Nevel smiled hearing this. He enjoyed holding her when she was a baby she always made him smile. Monday arrived, I recognized a lot of the names on the list of students I had.

"Good morning class, my name is Professor Moody and yes the Professor you had in your last class is in fact my husband. And I'm sure you've already met our daughter Katie."

I gestured toward her and she smiled happily, it was really hard to embarrass her, actually nothing bothered her. Except when someone was saying nasty things about her father. It was maybe mid November when I was summoned to the head masters office, after Doumbledoor's death Professor McGonigal had taken over as headmistress. I walked in and saw two girls sitting in a chair in front of the head master, one was my daughter and the other was a long, wavy brown hair and brown eyed girl with a bloody nose sitting there. The girl had tears in her eyes while Katie just sat there a look of content on her face.

"Katie…What did you do?"

"She punched me!"

Shouted the girl, I put my hand up to stop her. I looked at Katie very disappointed.

"Kathrine Imogen Moody, wait until your father gets here."

The other girl just looked at her and smirked. Katie didn't seem bothered by this.

"Miss Avory you are dismissed but you will be having detention tomorrow. I will let you know who with at breakfast."

The girl nodded and left.

"What's going on? I just saw the Avory lass leave with a broken nose."

He stopped when he saw Katie sitting there.

"Katie..What did you do?"

She looked up at her father.

"I punched her."

Alastor looked at the headmistress.

"What exactly happened?"

McGonigal raised her eyebrows and placed her folded hands on the table.

"well th-"

"She called you ugly. That she couldn't understand how mummy would want anything to do with you and that you're crazier than a rabid dog. So I punched her."

Alastor staired at our daughter his mouth slightly open eyebrow raised. He sighed closing his eye and mouth and shook his head.

"Katie….You can't just punch people for the things they say, about me, your mother or anyone for that matter."

"But daddy S-"

He put his hand up to stop her.

"No butts, I don't care. You'll also have detention tomorrow. Understood?"

She sighed.

"Yes sir."

He nodded and Katie was dismissed. Alastor looked at both McGonigal and myself and smiled.

"I'm not grounding her for this."

"No me neither…"

McGonigal just laughed and shook her head.

Authers note: I think Katie's school year is going great. Have a look at my fanfic instagram and ifunny multifanfic21. R&R!


	30. Chapter 30

The school year went on smoothly. Katie excelled in her academics, her top three best being, Herbology, Defence against the dark arts and Muggle Defenses and culture, I had decided to alter the name of my class due to it not being totally about defense. Academically she was like her father, top of her class in Herbology and she loved her Herbology teacher, you could say that it was her favorite subject next to Defense against the dark arts, in which she was also top of her class. Alastor had been accused of choosing favoritism and giving her an undeserving good grade because of their relation, most accusations coming from unhappy parents of children who scored low grades in the class or failed. He easily set them strait saying that he gave Katie the same treatment as any other student in the class. This went on until Jr graduated from Hogwarts. At the end of the year Katie was sad to leave and having to say goodbye to her friends. But one of the kids who she had become friends with lived right down the street with us, a dirty blond brown eyed boy named David Anderson.

David came from a mixed family, his father was of magical decent and his mother came from a non magic background. Both had decent jobs his mother owned her own business as she obtained a degree in mechanical engineering and his father was in magical law enforcement. David was a well behaved boy and got along with everyone he also had become friends with Jr and had the same musical tastes. Jr was excited to learn that David played the drums and unfortunately for us suggested that they start a garage band.

"Oh David is a very talented drummer. He started when he was five, I didn't like the idea thinking he wouldn't stick with it. But he surprised us with how talented he is."

Said Tanya, Davids mother, we had decided to meet his parents and get to know them. We had invited them over for tea. They were a lovely couple. Tanya was 5'5, long blond hair, 122 lbs and a friendly, easy going personality. Davids father, Erik was a tall man at 6'2, 172 lbs, hazel eyes and bald, a serious but friendly man.

"Yes I thought the same about letting Jr take lessons but he seems to be doing very well. Katie is in softball and absolutely loves it."

I explained, it was so nice to have some friends out side of school. Tanya and I had shared some of the same parenting techniques and thoughts on discipline. Alastor and Erik got along great despite Erik being slightly intimidated by my husband, Alastor was used to this by now.

"Oh you've got to try it! I built one from an old rusty one I found at the dump one day."

I heard Erik say to Alastor. Tanya sighed and shook her head.

"My husband is a motorcycle fanatic. He owns one and helps me at the shop sometimes with them. Finds them so overly fascinating. Is that a normal thing with magic folk? Finding everyday non magic items fascinating?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh yes, the first time I brought Alastor home to my parents he was thoroughly intrigued by the tv. The fist show he had ever watched was a Clint Eastwood movie, one of the dollar series."

We sat and talked for hours while our children got along and played. We said our goodbyes and they left. That night I was so strangely tired that I went to bed around 6:30 and didn't wake until 11am. I only woke when I heard Alastor come in.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling alright?"

"Yah just really tired…"

He came over and felt my forehead.

"No fever. But youre really clammy."

I had started having night sweats randomly about a month ago and just brushed it off as menopause, my monthly had skipped as well.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yah, it's probably that second change…I'll make an appointment and see what I can do for it."

He nodded as I got up and ready for the day and came down and had lunch, it was about lunch time anyway. I made an appointment with my doctor for the next day.

"Mum you're finally up!"

Exclaimed Katie as she walked in with her softball gear, I gasped jumping slightly, it was a Friday. I sighed forgetting that she had even had a game today.

"Sorry mum..Didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled and hugged her.

"It's alright sweetheart. Are you ready for your game?"

She smiled and nodded. Her grandparents, my parents would be coming to the game. Unfortunately we had lost Alastors parents a couple of months ago. Imogen had passed away In her sleep and Tobias had followed her not even a week later. This hit Jr hard, he was close to his Grandpa Tobias and Grandma Imogen. Alastor was saddened by it as well but their death had brought him and his siblings closer together. The family home was kept and now lived in by Bernard and his youngest children. The deaths of my in laws had also shown a new light on Bernards now ex wife Matilda, she thought she'd take it upon herself to sell and get rid of family heirlooms and sell the family estate. This did not go over well with the siblings. This opened up a can of worms and a lot more was learned about Matilda, affairs with multiple men, stealing from my in laws, verbally abusing their children while alone with them. My first instincts about this woman were true, my heart broke for Bernard and his two young twin daughters who were around Jr's age, they and Bernard stayed with us for a while until their divorce was finalized. Argyle, Bernards eldest son was a big help with his siblings. As I have said before, this boy was nothing like his mother and had a heart of gold. Unfortunately during the time of their stay Matilda had shown up multiple times shouting profanities and threats, but the straw that broke the camels back was when she struck Katie across the face after Katie had calmly gone out side and politely asked her to stop. I was not home when this happened but Alastor and Argyle were. Argyle told me what happened as Alastor was far too upset to speak it. Poor Katie had a big red welt on her face in the shape of a handprint. We had a restraining order set against Matilda and she served time for child abuse in Azkaban. Katie had several nightmares about the event, it had bothered her more than we thought. We had asked Alastor therapist about what we should do and he offered to have a couple sessions with her free of charge. After she talked it out and was reassured by her daddy and myself that Matilda wouldn't hurt her or be coming around ever again, she began to sleep better and didn't have nightmares again either nor was she mentally scared by the event. I asked her about it not long ago and she said that she had almost forgotten about it.

"I thought I had been knocked out, she hit me really hard. But I do remember how piss off daddy was, I thought he was going to rip her to pieces."

The day went very well, Katie hat hit a home run and got her team the 5th win of the season by striking out the coaches kid, the same one from last time. We took her out for pizza and ice cream after. My father, being so overly proud bought dinner and a new bicycle for Katie. My father spoiled my children far to much. We went home and again I went to bed early and woke around ten the next day. I went to my appointment and explained what was going on to my dr.

"Menopause at your age is rare. Lets run some tests to be sure its not something more serious. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I think about a month or two ago. I've been so busy with softball practice and guitar lessons and things that I haven't really been paying attention."

I answered as honestly as I could. She nodded and I got the testing done. A few moments later she walked back in looking at the test results of one of the test.

"Well, I'm happy to say that you are in fact, two and a half months pregnant."

It all made so much sense now. I was only 36 at this time but I was still shocked over it but happy, I smiled and thanked her and made a follow up appointment and drove home. We had talked about adding another addition to the family. I pulled into the driveway and went inside to see Alastor sitting in his recliner watching tv, I didn't see the kids anywhere, I knew Jr was at his guitar lesson with my dad and Katie was most likely out riding her bike with David. I came in and sat down with Alastor.

"Hello love, how did it go?"

I smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant."

Authers note: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try my best to update sooner. Happy New Year! R&R!


	31. Chapter 31

A smile slowly appeared on his face as he stood and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"My love this is wonderful news."

I giggled and nodded. The kids would be so excited about having a new little sibling. He kissed me softly and dashed to the kitchen to make ma a cup of tea. I sat on the couch and got comfy and sighed happily. I loved my family, I loved how my family grew over the years. Alastor and myself would be celebrating our 18th wedding anniversary that coming August. I looked over at the coffee table a saw a little brown envelope. I picked it up and looked at it. It read.

Mr. A. Moody II. The middle bedroom. 714 Archdale Road,

Dulwich. London.

My eyes widened, It was Jr's acceptance letter from Hogwarts. I was shaken from my thoughts as my husband sat down the cup of tea that he had made for me.

"He's been accepted."

I said with tears in my eyes, our second born was going to Hogwarts. He smiled and nodded. I stood and hugged him.

"Let's give him the letter first and then tell them the news."

I nodded agreeing to this. This would make them both happy.

"Where are the children anyway?"

I asked seeing no sign of either of them, the house was as I had left it and their shoes were also missing.

"Bradly took them out for ice cream. He had the day off and wanted to spend time with them."

That was fine with me, they loved their "uncle" Bradly, and this way I could spend some time with my husband. We cuddled on the couch watching movies and talked about the baby. We didn't care if it was a girl or a boy as long as the baby was ours and was happy and healthy. He smiled as he laid his hand on my flat belly and kissed my forehead. I was about to fall to sleep in his arms when I heard the front door open and slammed shut. I heard Alastor sigh heavily.

"You two, in here now!"

He said in an angry tone but then winked at me. Katie and Jr shuffled sheepishly into the living room knowing that they were about to get yelled at for slamming the door.

"We're sorry daddy, we forgot."

Stated Katie sincerely, Jr nodded.

"We won't do it again…Honest!"

Alastor stood and crossed his arms over his chest towering over our children and nodded.

"Aye, Jr, I've heard it all before. But I will tell ya what I'm going to do so it doesn't happen again."

Jr looked up at his father thinking that he'd get a swat to the bottom, sent to the corner or have the rest of his summer taken away. That last one was usually used for something far more serious. Instead Alastor handed our son the letter facing down so he only saw the flap.

"W-what's this?"

I saw Katie's eyes widen and then saw the mischief in her fathers eyes, she smiled slightly knowing what this was.

"Well lad turn it over and read it."

Jr raised an eyebrow giving an unsure look and then turned it over, gasped and then quickly opened it and read the letter.

"I-I've been accepted to Hogwarts! "

He said shouting as he began to cry happily. Alastor knelt down and hugged him close.

"I'm so proud of you son, you're going to have a wonderful time at school."

Jr hugged his father back sniffling and nodding. Katie hugged her brother, she was happy for him too.

"Ah I've forgotten one more thing."

He said as he slowly stood. About a year or two after Katie was born he traded his staff in for a cane in which he used to help himself stand, it was smaller, easier to use and took up less space. It had a long black body and a wooden handle with a celtic design craved into it and metal wolves head. Katie helped her father stand, she hated it when he got down on the floor like that always worried that he might not be able to get back up. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you lass. Now your mother and I have something very important to tell the both of you."

I smiled and stood next to Alastor wrapping my arm around his looking at the confused faces of our two children.

"…Are we moving?"

Asked Katie, she had a bit of a fear of leaving her childhood home. Alastor chuckled.

"No darling we're not moving."

"Are we getting a dog?"

Asked Jr excited.

I laughed at that. Jr had been asking for a pet for almost a year now.

"No Jr, we're not getting a dog."

"Well, what is it? Please tell us!"

Katie said excitedly. I smiled up at Alastor.

"We better tell them before they get too excited."

"Oh no, wouldn't want them waiting too long."

"Oh come on! Tell us! Pleeeeaaaassseee?"

Pleaded Jr, almost jumping up and down. Alastor laughed.

"Alright alright, calm down. Well you're going to have to anyway, and you're going to have to be very quiet when the time comes."

I giggled at their confused faces.

"What your father means is, in a few months we will be adding another addition to the family."

I watched the confusion on their faces for a few moments and then saw the realization come to Katie's face. She got excited and smiled.

"You're pregnant?!"

She shouted, almost jumping up and down. Jr's eyes widened.

"Wait…what….You're kidding right?"

I shook my head.

"No buddy I'm not. You're gonna have a little brother or sister."

Jr just stood there taking this all in. He was like his father when it came to hearing news about something. He stood silent for a few minutes, sighed and said.

"Well it better be a boy..Girls are annoying!"

We both laughed at this and Katie rolled her eyes. He hugged us, he didn't seem very excited, it took him about a month or two for the realization to kick in. While that went on he was accepted into Ravenclaw house with his sister. His father and myself were so proud of him. We tucked him and his sister into bed that night before we left. He made friends easily and adjusted easily and absolutely loved the freedom it gave him. He did well in all his classes especially Herbology and Defense against the dark arts. He wanted to play quiddach like his sister but he had to wait a year. Jr's excitement began to kick in by the time I was about seven months along, I was a little bigger than normal. He would ask every day when we would find out if it were a girl or a boy up until I was about six months along. Well as it turned out, we were going to have a little girl and Jr and Katie would be the first to find out.

One cold Satuday in November we came down to the breakfast table in our cottage and told them the news. No we didn't have some type of cool gender reveal like they do now. It was just my husband, our two kids and myself.

"Are you two ready to hear the news?"

"Yes! Please tell us!"

Said Katie, excitedly. Jr crossed his fingers, closed his eyes and chanted.

"Please be a boy, please be a boy, please be a boy…."

I shook my head and giggled.

"We're having a girl."

Katie shouted and squealed with delight and hugged her father and me. Jr just sat there, his face unreadable. A few moments later he sighed and nodded, smiled and then hugged us. I think he figured that having a baby sister wouldn't be so bad. He had a lot of questions. One day he went to his father after class figuring Alastor would be the best person to ask. Alastor had no idea what to tell him so he came to me.

"Uh… Lizzy…We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Jr came to me after class today and wanted to know where babies came from."

Well he had almost reached the age that his sister asked this same question, she had also hit puberty a little early so we had to give her the talk. She thought it was the most ridiculous thing in the world and there was no way that we could be telling her the truth. We just shrugged and left it alone. She didn't believe us until she got her period almost two months later. I looked over at Alastor.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing…I didn't exactly know what to say."

I sighed and shook his head.

"Well I think it's time you give him the talk."

He stood there and thought about it.

"Ah…Aye…That didn't occur to me…"

"Well he is 11."

He nodded sighing. Turned around and walked out of the kitchen to find out son.

"Good luck honey!"

"Thanks…"

He said as he left. They talked for two hours and then came back to the kitchen to have a strong cup of tea. I peeked in at them, Jr just stared at the floor looking a little shocked not saying a word. Alastor saw me and walked into the other room.

"Well how did it go?"

"Well….He hasn't said a word for about an hour now."

"Did he have a lot of questions?"

"Aye. And I answered as truthfully as I could. I told him to wait until he was old enough or to save it for the woman he married and he just nodded."

I nodded listening.

"Lets just give him some time. He'll come around."

In fact he didn't talk to us or even look at us for about a month and a half. He finally came to us one day in December, it was close to Christmas maybe two weeks away.

"Mum? Dad?"

Alastor put his book down and I looked in from the kitchen. Katie paid no attention and just stayed in her spot in the chair by the fire and read her book.

"Something wrong sweetheart?"

"No…Not really…I just…I thought about everything da said…about babies and stuff…And umm….It sounds absolutely ridiculous…."

Alastor laughed at this and hugged jr.

"Aye son I know it does but bloody hell am I glad you decided to talk again."

And we left it at that, he didn't ask any other questions about it. Christmas and new years rolled by and Into February. It was Valentines day and I was sitting at my desk watching the kids exchange small gifts and candies, a vase of flowers sat on my desk from my husband and some cards and sweet from some of the students. I winced feeling a quick sharp pain and felt something trickle down my leg, I gasped slightly realizing that my water had broken. I kept as calm as possible I looked over to where Katie was sitting, she was talking to some of her friends she looked over, smiled and waved. I motioned for her to come over, she smiled and did so.

"Mum what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath feeling a contraction.

"I need you to get your father and have Hannah run and get Madam Mable, please."

"Is it the baby?"

I nodded and she went to Hannah and they both left the room, none of the kids in the room noticed anything amiss. Nevel was told what was going on when he stopped Hannah and Katie who were running down the hall. He came in and had the students go to his classroom and wait, they were to have his class next anyway. He sat with me until the nurses and Alastor came.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

I nodded breathing, trying my hardest to not cry out as a contraction hit.

"Ooh…It's time."

I was rushed to the infirmary. And two hours later I held our brand new baby girl in my arms. Rosa Marie Moody. We looked at the small bundle in my arms, she didn't have the striking red hair that our other two children had she had dark brown almost black hair like mine, brown eyes and her fathers nose and lips.

"She looked like you Elizabeth…She's beautiful."

Said Alastor with tears in his eyes. I nodded and blushed and agreed. A nurse took Rosa and cleaned her up while I freshened myself up. She was brought back and placed in my arms. Jr and Katie were aloud in and smiled when they saw her.

"Katie, Alastor. This is your baby sister, Rosa."

Katie smiled looking at her, Jr just stared at his baby sister quietly. Katie held and bonded with her. Rosa studied her sisters face and cooed quietly. Rosa was put back in her bassinette to get some sleep. Jr stood over her bassinette and watched her sleep.

"What do ye think lad?"

Asked Alastor, he was a bit worried about Jr, he hadn't asked to hold her or asked any questions about her.

"She's beautiful Da….She looks like an angle, she's so…Tiny."

I smiled hearing him say this and just watched a listened.

"Aye she does. You were about the same size when you were born."

"I was?"

Jr asked as he looked up at his father. Alastor nodded and told him about the night he was born.

"Mum said uncle Harry was being moved that week…."

Alastor nodded giving our son a hug. Jr calmly talked to Rosa.

"I promise I'll be the best big brother ever. I'll teach you everything I know. I love you Rosa."

I began to tear up hearing Jr talk to her. Katie and Jr finished their classes, allowing me to get some sleep but before I fell to sleep I heard Alastor give Rosa the same promise that he had given Katie and Jr.

Authers note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot going on and went on a cruise in February. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy! R&R!


	32. Chapter 32

We noticed something about Rosa maybe a week after her first birthday. Katie was on the floor playing with Rosa, showing her the different colors and shapes of her playing blocks.

"See…This is blue and its square…"

Rosa watched her big sister as she spoke, she was really quiet, not babbling or cooing like she normally did.

"And this is r-….."

Katie stopped suddenly and looked at Rosa. She had a shocked and almost scared look on her face.

"D-daddy…?"

"Aye sweetheart?"

"Ummm…..Rosa….is uhh…I think she's reading my mind somehow…."

I looked over at Alastor a bit surprised by this, Alastor simply stood up, walked over to them and sat on the floor giving Katie, who was scared by this, some time to calm down. He played with Rosa on the floor trying to get her to do it again.

"What's daddy's big girl doing? Is she playing with her big sissy?"

Rosa didn't coo or babble at Alastor and for a while she was quiet. Alastor smiled and slowly stood using his cane and gently picked her up and called Katie back into the room.

"Well….I'm pretty sure I've found what t he fuss is about. And Katie you have nothing to worry about. She can't hurt you."

"What is it…?"

He gently handed little Rosa to Katie.

"She does indeed to have the ability to read minds. Do you know that this is called?"

Katie held Rosa and thought long and hard about it, she had learned about this in school a while ago.

"Oh! Legilimency! Wait….So Rosa is going to go to Hogwarts too?!"

Alastor chuckled and smiled I smiled too.

"Aye if she wants to."

"She has to get her letter first."

Katie gave a squeal of delight and danced around the room with Rosa making her giggle. Alastor gave me a look. I knew what this meant, we'd have to learn to guard our thoughts. About five years passed. Katie was now a grown woman, 20, had just gotten married to David Anderson the year before and had her own home in Hogsmead and was teaching History at Hogwarts. Jr was already 17, graduated top of his class and went strait into the academy to be an auror. I wasn't too thrilled about this but Alastor beamed with pride for our son. Jr had also just started dating a girl named Kayla Miller. She was a lovely young woman, a muggle. He was saved the task of telling her of his magical heritage, Kayla already knew of it due to having a couple of siblings that were attending Hogwarts. So she knew the Moody name and who my husband was. Those two got along great.

Rosa was now five and had a head full of dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. She kept her father on his toes, always asking him questions and always trying to break though magical barriers to read her fathers thoughts and when that didn't work she'd try it on her brother.

"Oi! Come here you!"

He'd pick her up and tickle her. Rosa would squeal with laughter.

"Star's got you now!"

"Daddy! Help meeehehehehehehe!"

Rosa had given Jr a pet name, Star, she couldn't pronounce his name and she also couldn't say Jr. Alastor shook his head as he watched the two.

"Sorry darling, I don't know how to block tickles."

Rosa would squirm out of her brothers grasp and then chase after him. One day Jr came to me about something, something that I had wished to keep from my children.

"Ummm….Mum? As a new protocol for our final Auror exams we have to take a DNA test. Well mine came back and there must be a mistake because it says my grandmother was Bellatrix Lestrange."

I just kind of sat there at the table and looked over at my husband who gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I sighed. I decided to tell Jr my story.

"Huh….That explains Rosa's freakishly curly hair."

Alastor let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"She does have your mothers genes. Her hair is a mess on a good day…."

Jr didn't seem upset by this but was concerned by what his co workers and mentors would say.

"Son, remind them of who your father is if they give you trouble for it. But don't go bragging about it either, you take your job seriously and you do not play around. You do your job and you do it right."

A year after Jr had officially become an auror we had gotten a call from St. Mungos. Jr had tracked a magical creature dealer who had also started to smuggle in muggle drugs, mix them with death potion and redistribute into the muggle community. Well, he hit Jr with a spell that split his jaw in half at the chin. When we got to the hospital he was laying in bed sound asleep. He had a bandage that went from his bottom lip that sopped at the end of his throat. My heart about broke seeing him there, I felt the need to run to him and scoop him up in my arms like he was a little boy again. I looked over at my husband, he had a very shocked expression on his face, his chest was heaving and he was gripping his cane like it would suddenly fly away.

"Alastor…?"

He didn't say anything he just stood there. I gently laid my hand on his arm.

"Alastor…Come on lets step out side."

He came out of his trance enough to nod. I walked out into the waiting room with him. As soon as he sat in a chair he began to cry, sob, silently and he shook so much. I hugged him close to me and helped him calm down. By this time the ministry had given special permission to people born into mixed magical families to visit loved ones in hospitals so Kayla was able to see him, they had just gotten married as well. I went back with her seeing as Alastor was in no condition to.

"We had to wire his jaw closed as well for it to heal."

"Will he be able to speak?"

Asked a very shocked Kayla.

"After the stitching and wiring comes out? Yes but he might have a lisp."

She nodded and sat by his side.

"Just as long as he'll be alright."

The dr nodded saying that he would be. I went back to check on Alastor just as Jr had begun to wake up.

((Authers note: I will be starting the next installment of the diary series very soon. Alastor's POV. Please keep an eye out! R&R!))


	33. Chapter 33

I sat next to Alastor, his face was blank and he just sat there. As soon as he saw me he began to cry, tears streamed down his face. I hugged him close to me reassuring him that Jr would be alright. We sat and talked about it for a while. Alastor let loose everything he felt in that moment when he saw our son laying in bed.

"An Aurors job is dangerous…I would have rather Jr work at a desk than do this…"

I nodded listening to him and agreeing. Jr would have been an amazing teacher. But he wasn't happy with being still for long periods of time, ever since he was a child he was up and into everything he could get his hands on, questioning everything, what it was and how it worked. A hyper child who adored his father and wanted to follow in his footsteps. He was like his father in almost every way, handsome, heard headed, stubborn, loving, kind and compassionate and very talented. Jr had to take time off work to heal but his down time wouldn't keep him still for long. He'd come over and help his father with a few things. He couldn't speak due to his jaw being wired shut, lucky for him he had to learn BSL as it was a mandatory language that he had to learn to become an auror. French, German, Russian, Italian and Spanish were also mandatory. Jr took them all up as did Alastor. Jr was just about as talented as his father or even more so.

A few weeks pass and Jr was finally able to get his stitches removed along with the wiring. And as it turned out , his speech was effected by this as was part of his jaw line, a long scar ran from just under his left nostril, down his lips and under his chin. He made his father jealous of his ability to grow a very nice beard to cover it. As for his speech problem…Well….Lets say only one person shared this ability with him….Sean Connery, Jr now sounded almost exactly like Sean Connery.

"Oh come on hun, say something. You can't just stay quiet forever."

Said Kayla trying to get Jr to speak. She thought it was the cutest thing where Jr was thoroughly annoyed. He shook his head.

"We'll how will we tell them the good news?"

Jr just sighed and nodded and just gave up his silent streak.

"Kayla'sh pregnant."

A huge smile grew on Alastor's face.

"What? Really?!"

I shouted happily and hugged Kayla. She giggled and hugged back.

"Yes we just found out last week."

"I know. And there's two."

We heard Rosa's voice pick up from the chair by the fireplace. Jr sighed and I shouted.

"Twins?!"

"Aye….Rosha, what did we shay aboot reading peoplesh mindsh?"

Rosa whined.

"I couldn't help it! It was like Kayla was screaming it out loud."

Kayla laughed at that and nodded.

"Sorry…I'm a little excited."

I hugged her again, I was excited too. Alastor shook Jr's hand and hugged him congratulating him. That night I was getting ready for bed, I looked at myself in the mirror. Where had those wrinkles come from? Yah I was pushing fourty and should have been expecting them but It was like they popped up form out of nowhere. I felt a pair or of arms wrap themselves around me. I smiled as Alastor pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Yer so beautiful."

I smiled slightly at that and turned around in his arms and kissed him. We made love that night and he held me in his arms after and we quietly talked and reminisced. I loved this man so much, we shared so much together, we had children together and now we were going to be blessed with grandchildren, our first grandchildren. Twins and as it turned out, they were twin boys. Alastor Ian III and Finly James. Both Katie and Rosa were so excited for their brother.

The day finally came, poor Kayla went though almost 30 hours of labor. She was so scared and asked if I would mind being with her and Jr when she had the boys. I whole heartedly agreed as no fist time mother shouldn't be without her mother on this occasion. Her parents had disowned her because of who she chose to marry. My father, upon hearing this was beyond pissed, he found out where her parents lived, tracked them down and verbally ripped them a new one.

"She's your daughter! You're supposed to love her no matter what path she chooses! No matter who she marries!"

"Don't tell me how I should treat my family. You and your kind are fitly, disgusting degenerates. Should be shot on sight!"

My father stood there, took all of it and smirked at her father.

"You know what…You're absolutely right. My kind should be, they're all filthy, disgusting degenerates that should be shot on sight."

The man smirked.

"So why don't I start with you?"

My father took the mans hand and placed a bullet into it, walked back to his car and drove home. He sat Kayla down and explained that she is family now, that no matter what happens, we will be by her side, we are her family.

Kayla worked hard, first delivering Finly and an hour later Alastor III both boys weighing 6 ½ pounds and 18inches long. Two beautiful red haired, healthy baby boys. I let the two have their moment with their babies, I stepped out and delivered the news to our family. My father stood and hugged me.

"Congratulations on your first grandchildren. Spoil the hell out of them, its worth it."

Five years passed. Katie and David introduced a little girl into the world, Isla Marie. She had beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair, she was the apple of her daddies eye. Alastor III, who we just call by his middle name Ian, and Finly were now five, wild as ever and loved their grandfather Alastor, dearly. Unfortunately we had lost my father, Jack, a year ago. He had gotten Pneumonia and just never recovered. It brought my mother, James and myself closer.

Rosa had just received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She was both excited and terrified. But she also knew that her Uncle Harry's son, Albus, would be attending school this year as well. Alastor and myself were both still teaching at this time but we found it important that we see her off to school ourselves. She looked out the window and waved as the train moved away from the platform. We waved back, tears in Alastor's eyes.

"You alright Alastor?"

Asked Harry who was standing next to us waving at his son.

"Aye lad…I'll be just fine."

We made it to the school just in time for the sorting ceremony. Poor Rosa looked so uncomfortable being surrounded by so many people, the poor thing was socially awkward, in a way she reminded me of Luna Lovegood Longbottom. But there was nothing wrong with that.

"Ah…A Moody. Yes…. RAVENCLAW!"

Rosa smiled and Hopped off the stool and hugged her cousin Albus before going to Ravenclaw table. We tucked her in that night and reassured her that her father, myself or Katie would be here if she needed to talk or was worried. She smiled a little and hugged us both.

"We love you Rosa."

Said Alastor as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you both too."

We tucked her in, said our goodbyes and headed to our house in hogsmead and got a good nights rest for the next day.

((Authers note: I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been busy lately. Hope this will suffice. R&R!))


	34. Chapter 34

Rosa excelled in her classes especially herbology. She loved Professor Longbottom, she would sometimes spend her tea break in his classroom talking about plants and their uses. Her knowledge surprised even her father.

"She's extremely bright Alastor."

Said Nevel to Alastor during a break one day. Alastor smiled.

"Aye she is. Jr and Katie's favorites were defense against the dark arts and muggle culture."

"Well…They do live with their defenses teacher who happens to be the greatest auror of our time."

Alastor just shook his head at this. He never felt that he was the greatest. He never wanted fame, he knew the risks of his work and he was passionate about it. He also never wanted this for any of our children, he actually wanted to stop the family tradition when Katie was born. It didn't, Jr became an auror as did both of his sons, Alastor Ian was more like his grandfather than his father, putting his life on the line to protect the public. He never married, never felt the need and he was happy with his life despite the scars and pain he had gone through. In his career he lost three fingers, an arm, and like his grandfather, part of his nose. He had a very intimidating scar that ran from left to right across his face starting above his left eyebrow, blinding his left eye leaving it a milky blue color, across his nose taking out his right nostril, down his lips and under his right jaw. He slightly gained his grandfathers reputation but he got help for his mental health as soon as he recognized the symptoms. But again, he was the favorite, cool uncle.

Anyway back to Rosa, sometime during her second year she had begun to hang around Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy. Rosa and Scorpius became very close friends and began dating in their fourth year, much to Alastor's dislike. But one day completely changed my happy little girls life. You see, as Rosa grew she began to resemble Bellatrix more and more, kids began noticing it and one day, I don't know how but the family secret spilled to Rosa. We never told our children who my real mother was, other than Jr of course. Rosa ran into my classroom crying after her last class of the day.

"Rosa? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Alastor asked worriedly pulling our sobbing daughter into his arms.

"Tell me lass."

I walked over, equally concerned.

"I-Is it true…?

"Is what true?"

I asked looking at her and then at Alastor.

"That…Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother?"

I shared a shocked look with Alastor and he simply nodded. We sat her down and told her the truth she sat there stunned.

"They said…I look exactly like her…Is that true?"

"…Yes…"

"What did she look like…? I want to know…"

Alastor sighed, went to his classroom and came back and handed her a photo of Bellatrix. Rosa took one look and broke down in tears again. She was indeed an exact lookalike of her biological grandmother. Rosa had started to become bullied for it, not from teachers but from students, she would go to one of her teachers, her father, sister or myself about it and we did what we could to help her. She had enough. It was a quiet Friday morning, classes were going, the normal routine had started, but I had noticed a student was missing. Rosa, we checked everywhere that we could think of Alastor went and checked her dorm. He found her laying in bed with a black vile of a substance called bloodroot poison. She was rushed to the hospital wing to reverse the effects of the poison. I had gotten word of this and ran as fast as I could. I saw Alastor on his knees hugging Katie and crying, shouting, screaming, the most gut wrenching, devastating sounds that I had ever heard him make. I went to his side and held them both close.

Jr had gotten word of what had happened and apperated to the school. Rosa was transferred to St. Mungo's for further treatment. We sat in the waiting room, tears filled Alastor's eyes, I prayed harder than I ever had before, Katie sat by her father rubbing his back and Jr just stared blankly out the window. Finally a Dr came out and spoke with us.

"Your daughter's condition is very serious, we have administered the antidote but as you know it doesn't have a very high success rate. I'm sorry, but she may not make it."

I heard Alastor's breath catch in his throat.

"M…May we see her…?"

He choked trying to get the words out. I held back my tears as best I could, the Dr nodded and lead us to her room. As soon as I saw her, all the strength I had in me let loose, my knees buckled and I sobbed, Jr wrapped his arms around me holding me up so I wouldn't fall.

Rosa lay there in bed, in a white hospital gown, what looked like a glass jar with green liquid bubbled above her head, a silk thread ran from the jar and into her nose. She was pale, her eyes were dark and sunken in, her lips were grey, the only way you could tell that she was still alive was the very slight rise and fall of her chest. She looked peaceful. The next 48 hours were absolute hell. An assembly was held at the school, parents of the bullies were there as a handful of aurors, Jr, Alastor and myself, Katie sat by her sisters side. A this time, the head master was a very kind but stern man by the name of Thomas Burns.

"I am shocked and appalled at the events that have unfolded! Because of your actions a fellow student is laying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's hospital on the brink of death! SHAME ON YOU! SHAME!"

The whole room was quiet, you could hear a pin drop as the headmaster spoke. The kids responsible, about ten of them were sitting at a table in the front row, their parents, some of whom I have taught, were standing to the side shocked.

"Before punishment is delivered I think Rosa's father has something to say."

The headmaster turned to us, tears filling his eyes, he absolutely adored Rosa, he patted Alastor's shoulder. Alastor stepped up.

"Ye ken who I am. I see you every day in my class….Such sharp, smart students. Half of you I could see becoming aurors in the future, I had a lot of respect for you…."

His chin began to quiver, he clenched his teeth together as tears began to roll down his face.

"You tormented my daughter! For what? Yer own sick pleaser?! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

His chest heaved in anger, I closed my eyes letting tears slip down my cheeks hearing Alastor yell. The looks on the kids faces were as white as sheets, they were terrified, rightfully so.

"Abagail…Hmm…You were Rosa's best friend…She loved you, you were over my house and I TRUSTED YOU! And you bully her for something SHE HAD NO CONTROLL OVER!"

Jr stood solemn and stoic as his fathers words echoed through the great hall and bounced off the walls. I watched the faces of the other students, many were terrified like the ten, others were shocked, some had tears. I looked over at Scorpius, tears flowed down his face, that may have been the moment that I knew he loved her. Alastor continued.

"And because of your selfish actions…Because of your sick thrill…I may lose my daughter….My child."

He sniffed.

"Headmaster Burns has allowed me to deliver your punishment along with your expulsion from Hogwarts."

He shook his head.

"I've never been more happy to send anyone to Azkaban in my life."

Gasps and protests from some of the parents and most of the ten were heard.

"Moody! That's not fair! They're just children!"

Shouted the father of a boy named Heath. Alastor just looked at the man, his face expressionless.

"…..So is my daughter…."

He looked at the ten students.

"You better hope my daughter pulls through or it'll be a life sentence instead an easy six months…."

Alastor looked at Harry, who was now head of the auror office, and waved his hand. Ten aurors stepped up including Jr, read them their rights, bound their hands and escorted them, kicking, screaming and sobbing the Azkaban.

Authers Note: Please tell me what you think….R&R…


	35. Chapter 35

We took one to two hour shifts staying with Aurora, Jr first, then Katie, Alastor then myself. 48 hours of this with no change. I felt hopeless and helpless, my little girl laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. We would talk to her hoping she would hear us and wake up. Friends and family came in as well. Dr's and nurses came in checking her condition.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing else we can do…Take some time to prepare yourselves and you family"

Alastor wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I cried into his chest. I felt him take shaky breaths as he began crying as well. We would lose our youngest child, the thought broke my heart. I couldn't imagine my life without this bright, bubbly child in it. An hour later a couple of familiar faces walked in. Draco and his son Scorpius.

"I…Scorpius wanted to come and see her…They…"

"I know Draco…Thank you for coming…"

Draco nodded and Scorpius walked into Rosa's room and sat in a chair opposite of my husband. I looked over at Draco who had tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry this happened professor….If I had known that this was going on I would have stopped it. You have done so much for me. Please, if there's anything I can do, please, please do not hesitate to ask."

As it turned out, I was Draco's favorite teacher. Imagine that, the kid who disrupted class, picked on my little brother, acted out and was overall miserable chose me as his favorite teacher. Harry had forgiven him a while ago after I explained to him what Draco was going through. Harry also showed up to the hospital, always here for support. I looked in the room and saw Alastor hugging Scorpius, both crying. Alastor never told me what they spoke about, but In this moment, I understood that my husband appreciated Scorpius. I turned y attention back to Draco. An hour passed, it was getting late. Draco stepped into the room.

"Scropius…Time to go."

Scropius nodded, tears in his eyes. I watched as he walked over, stroked Rosa's hair and planted a soft on her now blue lips and pressed his forehead to hers tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you Rosa….."

He wiped his tears away and walked out to his father. Draco had tears streaming down his face now, he hugged his son close to him and walked out. I went and sat with Alastor and Rosa.

"Go on home…I'll stay with her."

He nodded and slowly stood and walked over to Rosa, and kissed her forehead tears falling.

"Please Rosa….Don't give up…Please."

He sniffled and walked out, gently squeezing my shoulder on his way out. I sniffed and patted his hand.

"….Daddy…?'

A small, raspy voice sounded out. Alastor stopped in his tracks, he turned around as I looked up. Rosa was awake, her eyes were open and her color was coming back. Alastor shouted for a doctor or a nurse and went right to her side. We held her and hugged her, telling her how much we love her. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry. I made a big mistake, as soon as I took it, I regretted it. I'm sorry…."

We held her close as she cried, as we cried.

"Oh my wee darlin…It's alright now, yer safe, yer alive. That's all that matters."

"We love you so much Rosa. It's going to be ok now."

Doctors and nurses rushed in and checked her over, astonished. I called home and told everyone the news. Jr, Harry and Katie came back that night and we rallied around her. When she was ready to go back to school, she'd not only have our support but that of her siblings and friends. The next day Draco and Scorpius came in. He rushed to her side and hugged her, sobbing.

"Rosa, why? Why would you do this?"

She shook her head. We gave them some privacy to talk. That boy really loved her. They sat and talked for hours. The next day she was finally able to go home but was told not to return to school for another week. This gave her time to rest and catch up on the work she had missed. She read through some of her notes, shook her head, tossed them and started over. It's like she was a whole new person, she got a months worth of home work done in three days.

"Hey mum, do you need any housework done?"

I looked at her shocked.

"What…? Rosa you should be resting."

"I'm kinda tired of resting, and my school work is finished."

She didn't like being idle for too long.

"Aye come on darling, lets go for a walk. I think a trip to honeydukes sounds good."

I smiled and watched as they both made their way into town. I sighed and closed my eyes giving myself a moment to take everything in that had happened over the week.

((Authers note: Woooo that was a rollercoaster….Hope ya'll enjoyed! R&R!))


End file.
